Far is the Way Home
by Subjockey
Summary: Disaster strikes when Admiral Nelson and a fellow scientist's expedition flight over the vast Amazon jungle suddenly goes wrong. The way home is far, and it will take all Harry's survival skills, as well as some extra help from Lee Crane to bring them all home.
1. Chapter 1

**Far is the Way Home**

By Subjockey

 **Chapter One**

 **Mystery Mission**

Pain. Intense pain was the first thing to greet him as he woke, gasping in raw, unchecked moans, cradling an arm currently impaled with a splintered tree branch, bloodied with the bone exposed. He breathed in shallow breaths until he gained control over the searing pain in his limb that was only now easing off in time to acknowledge the incredible pain in his head as well. It was another few moments before Lee Crane realized he was suspended some fifteen feet above the ground. A quick look up revealed a ripped parachute, tangled in the canopy of trees overhead. The chute, backpack attached to his chest, and black fatigues suggested he was on an ONI mission, but just what that mission was escaped him at the moment. An unexplained grogginess only added to his confusion as he decided to deal with first things first, how to liberate himself from the tree without adding any broken bones to the mix.

Reaching for his knife proved to be a painful endeavor, as it was located on his right side for easy access, only it was his right arm that was currently injured and bleeding. Carefully, he raised his knee as he fumbled until his left hand found the survival knife, the added movement causing him to stop and breathe through another wave of pain. A few minutes later, he had the knife in hand, assessing which line to cut first. If he cut the right lines, he might be able to close the distance to the ground and hopefully avoid more injuries. He started cutting away, unfortunately only losing a couple of feet, and swallowed hard, knowing that the best he could hope for was to prepare for a twelve foot fall. He prepared himself for the drop and roll he intended, holding his injured arm close to his body and taking a deep breath in before slicing through the final lines entangling him and then releasing his chute for the long drop.

He rolled as he intended, but still had his breath taken away at the pain of the jolt, leaving him to recover on the forest floor sucking in gulps of air to avoid the scream he would have liked to have issued. He didn't know how long he lay there before he was able to push himself up to lean against a nearby tree. At least he hadn't broken an ankle on the way down; that was something to be grateful for. He leaned his head back, nursing a monster headache and reached up to feel the blood trailing down his temple.

Now... all he had to do was remember why he was dangling from a parachute in the middle of a jungle in the first place.

 **VTTBOTS**

Carefully, Lee unlatched his backpack still attached to his chest to avoid interfering with his chute, and slid his arms out gingerly. He stopped to blow a breath out, dispensing the sharp pain with an airy breath, before rummaging through his pack looking for clues to his mission.

The search had been fruitless; as expected he carried nothing that would betray his mission or implicate his country. Furthermore, his black fatigues had neither rank, nor country insignias, signaling an all or nothing mission. If he failed, he was on his own. With no physical clues to work with, Lee leaned his aching head back against the tree and tried to focus his brain into giving up its "secrets". His head pounded as he dabbed at blood still oozing from his forehead, and noted that he had a rather large and extremely tender bump on the back of his head as well; the two head wounds apparently accounting for his temporary memory loss.

Wandering aimlessly through the jungle would do him no good, so he took the time to treat his forearm utilizing his first aid kit. He wasn't looking forward to pulling out the branch sliver and momentarily considered breaking off the wooden intrusion and bandaging over it to avoid bleeding out, but decided against it figuring he would lose too much mobility. He might just need all four limbs in working order to complete his mystery mission, so he assessed the injury feeling confident that the sliver had missed the artery. He pulled out the rubber band tourniquet and fixed it on his bicep, just in case he was wrong, and then prepared himself to liberate the offending branch. He breathed deeply, wrapping his hand around the sliver and mentally counting to three. He tugged firmly, and in one swift pull, accompanied by a silent scream that escaped in a loud grunt, relieved his arm of the projectile. Quickly, he added a pile of gauze to his arm, applying pressure and then releasing his tourniquet in order to watch the blood flow as it saturated the bandage. He added another layer when the blood soaked through and tilted his head back, breathing hard while trying to keep from giving away his position. The whole affair spent him, but he noticed that the grogginess that had plagued him up to this point had now receded, the pain having jolted him back to full awareness.

The bandage was soaking slower now, so he added another layer, then wrapped and taped it. He leaned his head back knowing that he needed to stay put for a short time to recover before going on his way, but then realized that he still didn't know which "way" his way was.

" _Think Crane_ ," he silently urged himself, closing his eyes and trying to remember anything about his mission. Even the smallest detail escaped him, so he blew a frustrated breath out and decided to take a different approach.

" _Come on, Lee, what's the last thing you remember?"_ he asked himself, willing his brain to find his last memory and work from there. He wasn't completely amnesiac, and was well aware that short-term memory loss was sometimes an unfortunate symptom of a concussion. In many cases, the memories returned as swelling in the brain receded, so he closed his eyes in concentration, searching for his last memory.

He opened them with a sigh, realizing that his last memory had nothing to do with an ONI mission but a rather routine voyage aboard Seaview. He checked the date on his watch, realizing that he had lost three days and focused his thoughts while cradling his arm, allowing the memory to sharpen in his mind and hoping that with each new piece of the puzzle added, the mystery would soon be cleared so he could complete his mission.

The memory sharpened with more details falling into place, so he focused on three days ago, hoping that one memory would spark the next.

" _Status Mr. O'Brien," Lee inquired having entered from the aft hatch and scanning the duty stations as he approached the chart table. He had just come from dinner and fourteen hour days aboard the submarine were common place; as captain, he was never off-watch, even when the Con had been transferred._

" _Depth ninety feet; trim satisfactory; engines at standard, Sir. I was just about ready to suggest a course correction," O'Brien said handing a piece of paper to his superior officer as Lee looked over both the chart and the intended course correction._

 _Lee walked to the navigation computer to ascertain their current position and nodded in approval after a quick, but accurate, calculation in his mind before handing the course correction back to the junior officer._

" _Very well, Mr. O'Brien," he replied, before checking his watch and heading to the radio shack where the duty sparks was currently busy working the radio. Lee smiled to himself, knowing that Admiral Nelson was right on time, despite the difference in time zones. He waited as Finley adjusted his dials and answered, identifying Seaview and verifying the radio transmission source._

" _Admiral Nelson, Sir," Finley informed, as Lee reached for the telephone handset to speak in private._

" _Admiral, this is Crane," he greeted professionally with a hint of friendship that his two years as captain of the Seaview had afforded them. Working with the famed Admiral Nelson again had been everything he thought it would be. He had first served under Harry as captain of the nation's first nuclear submarine, the Nautilus; even then Lee's admiration of the officer was substantial. Captain Nelson could make the bravest of men shudder in their deck shoes, but he garnered respect from his men; not blind fear. His tactical commands were decisive and brilliant, and Lee counted himself very fortunate to be serving under the contemporary legend. His admiration and respect only grew upon his two-year tenure aboard Seaview. It had been an adjustment having flag rank aboard during voyages, but he and the Admiral had found that the combination of naval decorum and trust among the two officers had served them well. Their friendship had grown and he considered Harry as close a friend as Chip Morton, his executive officer and former Academy roommate, whom he considered as close as a brother._

" _Hello Lee. How did the mission go?" Harry asked with ease; as was sometimes the case, the high demand for Admiral Nelson's expertise required that Seaview set sail without her creator on board. In this case, he was fascinated by the offer of the Ecuadorian government to join other scientists from a variety of disciplines, convening at a special gathering on one of the Galapagos Islands. The gathering, aimed at discussing the unique ecosystem of the region, was topped off by a formal meeting of the minds in Ecuador, where the accommodations could house a temporary "Think-Tank" symposium with far more comfort, with the finale a fly-over of the Amazon Rainforest within Ecuador's borders. Such an invitation was too hard to pass up, and Lee knew that the Admiral had been looking forward to the conference for months now._

" _Like clockwork, Sir. The resupply at PMR went textbook," Lee answered, mentally noting that their first dealings with Perkins Marine Research and Underwater Laboratory had been difficult six months ago, when it was discovered that the mating dock had been damaged when the previous supplier failed to disengage cleanly. Repairing the mating ring had been a long, tedious job since the lab was located at a depth of 200 feet and required deep-sea rated divers capable of the delicate repair. Fortunately, Seaview had both, and other than adding a few more days to the originally scheduled voyage, had been deemed a complete success. The endeavor was very much appreciated by the lab's namesake, Terrence Perkins III; a very rich philanthropist who rewarded the Nelson Institute with a three year contract._

" _Excellent," he replied with a hint of pride for the repair work Seaview had conducted on their last visit. "And were you able to, by chance, obtain the nembrotha kubaryana samples?"_

 _Lee smiled at the scientific name Harry always preferred to use, but in this case the impressive name couldn't gloss over the fact that the nembrotha kubaryana was a sea slug._

" _Aye Sir, our next stop was the reef; the Solomon Islands are beautiful this time of year," Lee added casually. "We were able to secure the slugs you asked about."_

" _The green or the neon orange?" Harry inquired, finding the nembrotha kubaryana far more interesting than the name 'slug' implied._

" _Both Sir, they're waiting in your lab, fat and happy in a specimen tank."_

" _Fine, Lee."_

" _Are your plans for tomorrow's fly-over still a go?" Lee asked, knowing the Admiral found the Amazon jungle to be a fascinating study and was looking forward to the outing._

" _Yes, Dr. Sanders and I will take the last chopper ride out in the afternoon; each of the expeditions will be assigned a different grid to investigate, we're hoping to spot and identify as many harpy eagles as we can. They spend most of their time in their nests, but if we're lucky we'll spot a few hunting," he added excitedly._

" _Sounds great, Sir. Would that be Dr. Carolyn Sanders, Admiral?" Lee asked with a small mischievous grin._

" _Yes, Dr. Sanders and I have had many fruitful conversations this past week," Harry answered evenly, despite the fact that he knew Lee was goading him along, as Carolyn Sanders was a brilliant marine archeologist and chemist whom the Admiral admired greatly… and who happened to be quite beautiful, very available, and only a few years younger than Harry._

" _When will you make port?" Harry asked in an attempt to move the conversation from its present course._

 _Lee grinned inwardly, knowing Harry's diversionary tactics well._

" _Three days to Pearl, Sir; if we don't decide to stop in Fiji on the way home, that is," he joked to Harry's light chuckle._

" _Well, I'll know if you do decide to take a detour," Harry warned in like-jest. "Jiggs already knows you're coming."_

" _Then we'll keep to the schedule, Sir," Lee acquiesced, withholding the jab he was tempted to make, even good-naturedly, about Admiral-Spit-Polish-and-the-Brig._

" _Very well, Lee. We'll see you in about a week," Harry said._

" _Aye Sir, have a good expedition," Lee offered before signing off and replacing the handset._

 _He made a circuit around the control room, signed off the boat's log and then took the stairs and headed to his cabin. He still had a pile of reports to read over before his walk through the boat later, and left in a good mood, rather enjoying the routine of life aboard Seaview._

Lee sighed, the task of remembering proving to be more taxing than he would have thought. He rested a moment, seeking a brief reprieve as he momentarily considered how Harry was doing rekindling an old flame. Unfortunately, reality forced its way back in as Lee returned to the process of recalling the day's events with a monster headache and a throbbing arm.

 **VTTBOTS**

 _Harry straightened his tie, his image in the mirror reflecting a sharp, well-dressed gentleman in his black dinner jacket and bow tie. The white shirt under the ensemble offered the perfect contrast to his dark suit, while his wavy auburn hair complimented the ensemble grandly. With the bow tie in place he made one last appraising check and reached for his room key, sitting on the bureau. He was looking forward to this evening, as his dinner companion and he had renewed an old friendship that was presently on a course to continue after the conference. Tonight's dinner was going to be topped off by the expedition tomorrow by helicopter over the Amazon Rainforest of their host country Ecuador._

 _He made his way down to the hotel lounge, ordering himself a scotch and turning to scan the room as he took a drink. It was a good label and he found himself enjoying the drink when he spotted Carolyn enter the lounge. She was stunning in a long deep blue dress that fit her curves to perfection. Her dark brown hair was styled on top of her head, bearing her neck delightfully. Harry picked up his glass and approached her, guiding her to a nearby table. He kissed her cheek in greeting and placed a gentlemanly hand on her bare back, with delicate sequenced sashes crisscrossing her back._

" _You look beautiful," Harry complimented, pulling the chair for her as she sat._

" _Thank you, Harriman," she replied, raising an eyebrow as he sat across from her. "You're looking very nice yourself."_

 _Harry smiled and raised a hand for the cocktail waitress._

" _White wine," Carolyn ordered before turning her attention back to Harry. "This has been a wonderful conference, I'm going to be sorry when it's over," she said, intimating that it was more than the informative conference, but her present company that she would be missing._

" _We still have an eventful day tomorrow," Harry reminded her, his dimples sharpening as he smiled._

" _One I'm very much looking forward to," she replied as the waitress returned with her glass._

" _Then here's to another day," Harry offered in an elegant toast, raising his glass which Carolyn met at mid-table with a delicate "clink" as the two glasses met gracefully._

" _To another day," she answered with the twinkle in her eyes intimating her own desires for the direction she hoped the evening would take._

 _Harry returned her smile and leaned forward feeling incredibly fortunate to have run into Carolyn after all these years. They had both been too busy with their own pursuits before, and perhaps they still were, but neither one could deny the sparks that still flew whenever they were together._

" _I made dinner reservations for seven, do you still like to dance?" he asked with a closed mouth half-smile._

" _You remembered," she answered pleased, her brown eyes lighting up with her smile. "I haven't been dancing for so long."_

" _I'm sure not for the lack of willing dance partners," Harry replied, complimenting her beauty as she blushed slightly._

" _Well you know me, throwing myself into the next project and not leaving much room for anything else."_

 _Harry nodded and sat back. "I'm afraid I know all too well, since you and I are very much the same in that regard," he answered gracefully._

 _Carolyn took a sip of her wine and sighed. "That's what I always remembered about you Harriman, you always know the right thing to say, since it was really me that pushed you away."_

" _We were both busy, but I don't see why we can't enjoy one another's company and celebrate our unique friendship."_

 _Carolyn dropped her eyes in self-contemplation before answering._

" _I've missed you, Harriman, and yes our friendship is unique, which is entirely due to how very special you are."_

 _Her honest moment was met by Harry's appreciative gaze as he found his next words effortlessly._

" _I feel the same way about you. Let's agree to navigate these waters slowly… enjoy one another's company, and just see where it takes us."_

" _I would like that very much," Carolyn agreed, raising her glass for a toast. "To the journey… and smooth sailing," she added with a smile which Harry returned as their glasses met once again._

 _Harry sat back, pleased with the direction the evening was taking and very much hoping that tomorrow wouldn't be their last day together. It had been a long time since he had been stirred like this and found himself enjoying the moment very much._

 **VTTBOTS**

Wondering about Harry was a fleeting thought, but one that brought him a small reprieve as he remembered the Admiral's expert diversionary tactic off the subject of Dr. Sanders. Unfortunately, he didn't have time to ponder it more and returned to the task of filling in the blanks of his missing memories. He remembered the rest of the evening as being uneventful and sighed as much out of frustration as for the headache he sported.

Lee rubbed his head and then checked his watch. It had taken twenty minutes to pull the day's memory from the cobwebs of his mind, but since he still didn't know where he was or what he was doing here, he realized he needed to continue the process of rebuilding the memories. He had accounted for one of the three missing days. With any luck, perhaps he could entice the remainder of his memories to make an appearance. As with most missions, he didn't believe that time was a luxury he could afford to waste, so he concentrated on the next day's events hoping it would snowball into complete recall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Troubled Expedition**

Sitting in a dense jungle, under a tree with a torn parachute still suspended above him, and surrounded by animals that would like to eat him, wasn't his idea of the best place to try and coax his memories into submission. His arm throbbed with every beat of his heart, but at least it looked like the bleeding had stopped. His ever-present headache had retreated to a duller ache, though he suspected it would return in full force once he started moving again. Unfortunately, he wasn't going anywhere until he knew where he was and what he was doing here. He couldn't afford to go off half-cocked in the wrong direction, wasting more valuable time backtracking once he remembered. So, Lee took a deep breath in, putting aside both his frustration and his current physical pain to concentrate on the second missing day.

 _Lee took his first swallow of the dark brew and savored the caffeine burst as the warmth traveled down his esophagus to his stomach. He had a pile of folders beside him that he needed to give to Chip, but he wouldn't do it here. It was considered bad naval etiquette to bring work into the Wardroom and he always wanted to present himself as available to the junior officers who dined here as well. He finished off his mug of coffee, then checked his watch. Three… two… one…_

" _Good morning, Lee," Chip greeted entering the Wardroom exactly on the third count._

 _Lee withheld his grin for the fact that Chip's schedule was so precise he could set his watch to it._

" _Good morning, Chip," he replied, following Seaview's XO to retrieve their breakfast choices._

" _So, how was the Admiral?" Chip asked as they sat across the table, each diving into their scrambled eggs, bacon and toast._

" _Sounds like he's having a blast, although I don't think that it's entirely the conference putting him in such a good mood," Lee said quietly with a hint of mischief in his voice._

 _Chip got the picture and leaned forward, careful to keep this conversation between the two of them._

" _So, it was Dr._ _Carolyn_ _Sanders' name we saw on the attendee list," he stated, his own eyes equaling Lee's humor._

 _Both officers knew that Carolyn and Harry had been quite the item before Seaview was built. A picture of Harry and Carolyn was still displayed in the Admiral's office on the credenza under the window, proving he was still quite fond of her._

 _Lee's mischief softened into a smile. "All kidding aside, I'm happy for him," he said finishing off his coffee and accepting a refill from the passing steward. "God knows he needs to get out of the lab more; what better way than exploring the Rainforest with a beautiful woman he obviously cares about?"_

 _Chip nodded his agreement, but wasn't quite ready to give up his mischief as he forked another load of scrambled eggs._

" _Now all we have to do is find a way to get our illustrious captain from crawling around torpedo tubes so he'll have more time to entertain some of_ _his_ _lady friends," he said, popping the loaded fork into his mouth and referring to the fact that he was well-aware that Lee had shimmied his way into a torpedo tube on the night's prior walk through the boat, when he decided to help a maintenance crew performing a very routine inspection._

 _Lee sent a glare that barely hid the humor in his own eyes pondering how Chip would even know that fact, and answered his over-informed XO's observation coolly._

" _Well first, I can attest that you don't crawl 'around' in a torpedo tube," he corrected, referring to the tight surroundings of said tubes, "and second, my dating life is none of your business, MISTER Morton."_

 _Lee's deadpan glare was followed by a small grin which Chip returned before the two finished their breakfast and headed to the Control Room; but despite their humorous interaction, he really was pleased for Harry and wondered how the air expedition was going._

 **VTTBOTS**

 _The majestic Amazon jungle carpeted the scene below them, producing both awe and wonder as the vastness of the landscape inspired a sense of humbleness within the two scientists. As far as the eye could see was the largest rainforest on earth, with the basin roughly the size of the 48 contiguous states in America._

 _The expedition helicopter kept the Napo River, a major tributary of the Amazon River running through their host country of Ecuador, as their landmark and proceeded to their assigned grid with the Napo on their right as they flew deeper into the world's most biodiverse ecosystem._

 _Colorful macaws flew just over the tree tops as Harry and Carolyn scanned the skies for the subject of their expedition, the harpy eagle, the largest and most powerful raptor in the Americas. With its main prey being tree-dwelling mammals, it would take both a keen eye and fortuitous luck to spot the harpy as they often hunted from the canopy and even on the forest floor. Still, they were known to fly over the forest borders in a variety of habitats. Though often found in the lowlands of the Amazon, typically at elevations of 3,000 feet, they were also known to dwell as high as 6,600 feet; each of the grids taken by the scientists participating in the air expedition barely made a dent in the forest within Ecuador's borders. It was an exciting venture, its scientific endeavor an observatory one where sightings would be well-documented by the scientists involved._

" _There's one!" exclaimed Carolyn, as Harry turned toward her direction while she quickly jotted down coordinates, elevation, approximate size, and the habit that the bird was currently exhibiting._

" _Good eye," Harry complimented with a smile. They had spotted two eagles since their expedition began, which was extremely fortunate for their study._

" _There's the river mouth," noted Alex Santiago; the helicopter pilot pointing out the landmark indicating the edge of their grid and demonstrating his command of English, one of three languages he spoke fluently._

" _Let's see if we can spot a perched harpy," Harry suggested, knowing that the clay licks below offered animals certain nutrients, some of which were macaws, the exotic parrot-like birds which were also prey to the harpies._

 _Alex nodded and made a wide circle to get the best view of the clay licks. Several beasts were seen below, eating the clay to glean important nutrients to counter the toxin rich seeds the macaws consumed, still other animals utilized the clay instinctively, enriching their diets with important vitamins, not to mention the high sodium content of the mucky brown and red clay._

 _They hit pay dirt when they spotted three harpies perched on their own trees and studying the activity of the licks below._

" _Fascinating!" Carolyn said excitedly. "Look there are several nests," she added pointing out beyond the river bed to nearby tree tops._

" _Mating season is just about ready to begin," Harry explained to Carolyn's nod, both understanding that during this time, nests were plenteous, often only within a mile of one another._

" _I'll make another pass, then we'd better head in," Alex said, as his passengers nodded distractedly, trying to document their findings._

 _The green canopy of the trees, some towering 200 feet above the forest floor, carpeted the landscape below them. Occasionally, a flock of green parrots took to flight adding majestic color to the azure blue sky. Both scientists wore khaki shirts and pants with adequate pockets for the supplies of their adventure. Harry wore a dark green handkerchief tied around his neck to break the sweat of the humid air, while Carolyn wore her shoulder length brown hair behind her head in a sensible pony tail, tied with a red scarf._

 _Their evening prior had been a sweet interlude, mixing the strong emotions of their past affection with the even stronger attraction after having been apart for so long. They had enjoyed one another's company far into the night before Harry retired to his own room. He was happily not tired from their late and very satisfying evening together, but felt rather rejuvenated instead. He couldn't help but grin a thin-lipped smile as he lowered his head to finish their data collection. Harry couldn't think of anywhere he'd rather be right now than sitting next to Carolyn, participating together in this expedition._

 _Harry returned his attention to the clip board on his lap as he and Carolyn busily filled in the blanks on their charts noting size, quantity, species, distance, and a host of other useful data that would be combined with the other expeditions' findings on their fascinating study of the harpy eagles' habitat and activities. He was thoroughly enjoying the process when everything changed in an instant, as an ominous sputter was heard from the engine._

 **VTTBOTS**

 _Seaview glided through the water, cutting a path toward Pearl Harbor where she was scheduled for a weapons inspection. To this end, Lee had ordered a special detail to spit and polish the sub from stem to stern. The sub was always meticulously kept to very high standards, but if there was anyone who could find the errant un-kept dust bunny or unsightly smudge it was Admiral Jiggs Stark and his infamous white gloves test. He also needed the crew at their sharpest, so Chip was running a few minor drills to keep the men on their toes; mainly to avoid the lax-a-daisy attitude that sometimes preceded docking in port with liberty plans foremost on the ratings' minds._

" _So…," Chip said, dragging out the word as he and Lee stood at the chart table making calculations for the next course change, "…do you have plans for a little Liberty once we hit Pearl?"_

" _Are you kidding?" Lee scoffed. "With Spit-Polish-and-the-Brig coming aboard?" he said shaking his head at the absurdity of Chip's question, but catching the humor behind his best friend's intended joke._

 _Chip dipped his head to hide his smile as the question was offered as a private joke between them, carefully keeping their conversation quiet as Lee continued, a bit more serious._

" _I sure wish the Admiral was here to keep Stark busy, I don't look forward to him hovering over the inspection," Lee noted honestly. He never cowered before any flag ranking visit; though he would offer his "aye sirs" when protocol demanded compliance, he would also respectfully stand his ground when appropriate._

 _Chip nodded, losing his jestful mood and sympathizing with Lee. He was well aware that Stark's "old navy" approach to command rubbed Lee the wrong way, and though Admiral Stark and he had sincere mutual respect for one another's abilities, their command styles still managed to stir up sparks whenever Stark was aboard. Fortunately, Stark had a very high opinion of Lee's submarining skills after he had saved Seaview from the massive coelenterate. However, that didn't stop him from trying to shape Seaview's captain into a command style closer to his own whenever possible._

" _How are the drills coming?" Lee asked, ready to move off the conversation and back to present boat business._

" _Good; very good in fact. The crew is well-focused and ready for the inspection," Chip replied, withholding his personal observation that the crew was well aware of Stark's propensity to ride their captain and determining amongst themselves to make their Skipper proud._

 _Lee nodded, expecting nothing less from his professional and dedicated crew, and completely unaware that his crew's devotion was inspired in large part by their captain's own dedication to duty. Chip kept that observation to himself as well. Lee was definitely a Type A personality; a high-achiever with natural leadership abilities and a more-than-able submariner, but he was also humble, usually deflecting personal praise back to his able crew and boat._

 _Lee checked his watch and smiled, before letting Chip in on his thoughts._

" _I was just thinking how much fun the Admiral must be having right now. Frankly, I wouldn't mind a little air expedition over the Amazon about now," he said with an easy smile, referring to the fact that they had been under the water for most of the last two weeks._

 _Chip nodded his agreement, with visions of a beautiful ride over the treetops of the world's largest rainforest playing before his mind._

 **VTTBOTS**

 _It was sound that no one wanted to hear on an aircraft, especially one that was currently hundreds of miles from civilization and hovering over the dense Amazon rainforest where there were scarcely any clearings for a crash landing._

" _What's wrong?" Harry asked, his head raising instantly in concern and scanning over the instrument panel himself._

" _Fuel line must be clogged!" he yelled over his shoulder. "I've got just enough in the reserve tank to land," he informed his passenger, quickly switching over to the reserve tank and heading for a sand bar in the distance._

" _You're moving us away from our grid," Harry noted, knowing that a rescue team would search their posted flight plan to the grid they were assigned. Moving out of the grid would make their rescue all the harder._

" _The reserve fuel isn't enough to get us back to base, and we may not have a better landing spot," Alex replied pointing ahead to a clearing in the distance. "Now everyone buckle-up tight," he ordered, before thumbing his radio and making a distress call._

" _Mayday, mayday, mayday! This is Bell Five-Seven-Niner-Delta-Whiskey declaring an emergency."_

 _He waited for a response, but got nothing but static on the other end and tried again._

" _Mayday, mayday, mayday! Bell-Five-Seven-Niner-Delta-Whiskey declaring an emergency."_

 _The dreadful sound of static greeted him as he abandoned the radio and shook his head._

" _No use, radio's dead," he announced, putting all his concentration onto the sandbar up ahead._

 _Carolyn reached for Harry's hand and squeezed, noticeably concerned; as they all were. Going down in the jungles of the great Amazon Rainforest was risky business; going down in a helicopter was even more frightening as it had no ability to glide like an airplane. Harry squeezed back, offering confidence in his eyes._

" _He's got a plan," he assured her. "Once we're down, we'll take a look at the radio and the fuel line."_

 _She nodded her understanding as the two watched Alex lower the helicopter down, following the river and heading for the large sandbar he had spotted from the air. The chopper dropped lower into the canopy until it was only twenty feet above the river as the skilled pilot powered back for his intended landing site just ahead. The birds in the surrounding trees took to flight at the intrusion of the whirlybird in its jungle, as a rainbow of colors gracing a multitude of wings of the exotic birds filled the air. Another sputter momentarily dipped the chopper, but Alex was over a smaller sandbar now and wisely decided to set the chopper down, instead of further ahead where he had originally been aiming. He sat the chopper down skillfully, powering down as the rotor blades slowed their powerful circular motion._

" _Good landing," Harry complimented._

" _Thanks," he replied, switching off his electronics and pulling off his headset. "You might as well get out and stretch your legs while I check out the chopper."_

" _I'm very familiar with many of these systems," Harry offered._

" _I'm a mechanic myself," Alex assured him, "but I'll definitely let you know if I need any help. No worries," he added, with a smile toward Carolyn. "We made it down safely, that was 90% of our problem. Now why don't you two take advantage of our little adventure while I check out the chopper," he finished, sounding as if fixing a downed helicopter in the middle of the Amazon jungle wasn't a major concern._

" _Should we?" Carolyn asked with a shrug and a twinkle in her eye, looking out at the fascinating forest in front of her and taking comfort in Alex's confidence that the helicopter could be fixed and they would soon be on their way._

" _Why not?" Harry replied; grabbing his backpack as Alex helped Carolyn out of the helicopter._

 _Harry shouldered his pack as Carolyn immediately pulled out her camera to take pictures, taking a few steps out of earshot._

" _Is it really a clogged fuel line?" Harry whispered as Alex rubbed the back of his neck._

" _I doubt it," he admitted, "or the reserve tank wouldn't have gotten us this far."_

" _I was thinking the same thing," Harry agreed. "And what about the radio, it was working just fine earlier?"_

" _I know, none of it adds up," he answered puzzled, before nodding toward Carolyn. "Listen, why don't you stay close to Dr. Sanders and I'll do some checking. I'll let you know what I find out."_

 _Harry followed Alex's gaze toward Carolyn, realizing that he didn't want to worry her yet, not until they knew what they were up against and nodded his agreement._

" _Alright, but I'd like to offer my assistance in fixing the radio; I'm very familiar with the electronics involved."_

" _Thanks, Admiral Nelson, I'll take you up on that," Alex replied, reaching for a compartment and digging out a few on board tools._

 **VTTBOTS**

 _Harry plastered a smile on his face and approached Carolyn, who was presently zooming in to capture a small monkey perched on a limb with her camera._

" _You don't have to do that, Harriman," she said evenly with very little emotion as she continued to focus the camera on her subject._

" _Do what?"_

 _Carolyn lowered the camera and tilted her head back to the helicopter._

" _Pretend that we're not in some pretty hot water here. Look, I know what you're trying to do, what_ _both_ _of you are trying to do, but I want you to be honest with me."_

 _Harry nodded and offered a sincere smile for both her insight and composure._

" _The truth is, we don't know what's going on," he replied honestly. "Even if the fuel line was clogged, it shouldn't have affected the radio, but Alex is also a mechanic; he's going to check things out and let us know what he comes up with."_

 _Carolyn nodded and then shrugged her shoulders._

" _If we both helped, we might find out faster," she offered as Harry smiled at her practical advice._

" _Well, since it's obvious you don't need consoling," he replied jestfully, "I think I'd be more comfortable over with Alex trying to get this bird back into the air," he admitted._

" _Me too," Carolyn replied, glad they had dropped the pretenses. She turned to leave when the monkey she had previously been focusing on started chattering noisily, as if telling her off._

 _Harry laughed, the monkey's antics offering a slight reprieve from their troubled expedition. "I think your little friend there is disappointed you didn't take the picture," he joked._

" _Alright, alright," she complained to the monkey, raising the camera to take the shot. "I suppose our rescue can wait for one minute more," she added in sarcastic humor as she focused the camera once again._

 **VTTBOTS**

 _Alex started by trying the radio again with no success, so he moved on to the fuel line. The engine had exhibited signs of fuel starvation and since they had adequate fuel he decided to investigate the clogged fuel line theory. He started with a general inspection, tracing it from the easier to reach locations first and working himself back to the floorboard, where he removed an inspection plate to peer inside with his flashlight. The light caught a small device spliced into the fuel line; it didn't belong there and he had never seen such a unit before in his years of aviation repair. He followed the beam of his flashlight further to see a similar device attached to wiring leading to the radio. The devices troubled him as he immediately formed his own conclusion concerning their functions, it made no sense to him, but he had some very important passengers on board; it was the only thing that seemed to add up. He was about to report his findings to the Admiral when he heard a ticking noise. He followed the sound to the bottom of the removable passenger seats and shone his light underneath._

" _Shit!" he muttered out loud and hurriedly shimmied out from the back seat. He just made it out of the chopper and turned when he saw the Admiral and Dr. Sanders approaching._

" _Stop! Bomb!" he yelled, only taking a few steps toward them before the helicopter blew up in a fiery blast._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **A Matter of Survival**

 _Carolyn clicked off three fast pictures and then shook her head when her subject lost interest and swung to another tree, chattering as it left._

" _I guess my model doesn't want to be a star after all," she quipped producing a slight chuckle from the handsome auburn haired admiral._

" _Well now, let's see what we can do to help Alex," Harry suggested, anxious to get to the repairs while they still had daylight. He placed a familiar hand on her back as the two started toward the helicopter when they heard a commotion up ahead._

" _Stop!" Alex yelled running and waving his arms frantically. The unexpected revelation caused Harry and Carolyn to stop in their tracks as Alex continued._

" _Bomb!" he yelled, taking merely five running steps from the doomed chopper when the helicopter blew up in a fiery blast._

 _Harry instinctively threw Carolyn to the ground, protectively covering her with his body and hoping their distance offered some protection. A second explosion kept them on the ground with their hands covering their heads as best as they could. Harry risked a look back at the chopper as the heat from the fire could be felt from even twenty feet away. Black billows of smoke rose upwards in a long column, thankfully, the sandbar was free from vegetation. They could only hope that the wreckage burned itself out before a wind took the flames to the tree tops, adding a dangerous forest fire to their troubles._

" _Are you alright?" Harry asked as Carolyn sat up, the shock of the sight before her evident in her eyes and surprised expression._

" _I think so," she breathed out, holding her bruised shoulder from being slammed unexpectedly to the ground._

 _Harry scanned the area looking for their pilot and spotted him nearly fifteen feet from the blast site, where he had been thrown by the concussion._

" _Alex!" he yelled, scrambling up and running toward him. He was obviously seriously injured, but he was too close to the fire so Harry had to risk moving him. He pulled Alex further from the wreckage at what he deemed a safe distance and turned him over. His back was singed with smoke rising from his tattered clothes and bare skin, but the large metal shard embedded in Alex's stomach was an ominous sign of his condition._

" _Oh Alex," Carolyn exclaimed, dropping to her knees and carefully moving his hair from his forehead in an attempt to comfort him._

 _A pained shudder preceded a gasp as Alex's eyes opened, finding first Carolyn and then searching for Harry while splaying a hand over his damaged stomach._

" _Don't move," Harry said. "I have some first aid supplies in my backpack," he said, starting to rise when a shaky bloody hand floundered to stop him._

" _No time," Alex whispered, using the last moments of his life to pass on what he knew. "Sabotage… bomb," he breathed out before swallowing hard as the pain overtook him in a gasp._

" _Hold on, Alex," Carolyn encouraged, carefully running her hand across his forehead._

 _A weak smile formed as a single tear fell, a direct result of the excruciating pain he was dealing with. He soaked in the comfort the pretty brunette offered in her gentle touch before his head fell to the side limply._

" _Alex!" Carolyn called, reaching for his hand as Harry felt his neck for a pulse, shaking his head regretfully as the flames from the helicopter glowed behind them. All the noises in the jungle were silent for a time as the birds had taken flight from their roosts, while the monkeys and small animals had fled from the explosion and flames invading their jungle. The only sound heard was the river running in the background and the crackles of the fire burning itself out behind them._

 **VTTBOTS**

Lee stood carefully, using the tree to help him up, and then began to pace anxiously. He was frustrated that the memories weren't coming any faster and briefly considered finding the best trail and taking it, before wisely deciding to try and finish what he had started. He had regained a day and a half of the missing three days, without some knowledge of what direction to take he would be walking aimlessly. As frustrating as it was, the best thing to do was to try to regain those illusive memories; he didn't need all the facts, just a start in the right direction to be on his way.

He took a deep breath and reached for his head as he looked up at his tangled parachute still suspended in the tree. His headache was working in full force again, courtesy of the pacing he had done and held his arm across his lap, trying to ignore the sharp pain in his bandaged appendage. As he studied the parachute, he wondered when he had lost consciousness. He had assumed it was upon impact, but as he looked around the forest where he had landed, he couldn't for the life of him imagine that this was his intended drop zone.

Perhaps they had taken a chance and dropped him as close to his target as possible, whatever that may be, he amended disgustedly. Or perhaps he lost consciousness in the air, and missed his target landing zone. That made as much sense as any other possibility, although he had no idea how he would have lost consciousness in the air.

Analyzing how he got here was only adding to his headache so he took another deep breath and leaned against the tree to concentrate on his missing days, before a small movement on the forest floor caught his attention. He watched a rather large tarantula spider dragging a small mouse back to its lair, the whole scene reminding him that the jungle wasn't the place to be sitting waiting for his memories to make an appearance. Sooner or later, he'd have to get moving, preferably before dark when the nocturnal hunters were out looking for their next meal.

"Come on, Crane… think!" he admonished himself then put all his concentration on Seaview and his last memory.

 **VTTBOTS**

 _Lee stood at the chart table with a stop watch in his hand ready to time the drill as Chip stood beside him with the mic in hand ready to pass on the order to load the torpedo tubes. He nodded and Chip raised the mic to give the order._

" _Missile Room, load torpedoes one and four," the Exec ordered as Lee started the stop watch._

" _Missile Room Aye, loading torpedoes one and four," Chief Sharkey acknowledged._

 _Lee studied the stopwatch, calculating in his head the damage the sub could endure if they weren't able to counter an attack in a timely manner. He watched the seconds tick away; one, two, three, four, until Sharkey reported back._

" _Torpedoes one and four loaded and locked."_

 _Lee stopped the timer and nodded approvingly, the crew had beaten the magic number of five seconds for the third consecutive time._

" _Very well, Mister Morton. Pass on my compliments for a job well-done."_

" _Aye Sir," Chip replied, raising the mic once again._

" _Secure the drill, Chief, and pass on the Skipper's Bravo-Zulus to the men."_

" _Aye, aye, Sir,' Sharkey answered with the hint of a satisfactory drill escaping through his voice._

 _Chip shipped the mic as Lee signed off on the drill. They were on schedule to reach Pearl in 2 days and the crew had readied both the Seaview and themselves for the weapons inspection. It was a rather routine inspection that was required of the Reserve Naval vessel authorized to carry nuclear weapons. As routine as it was, Lee figured Admiral Stark wouldn't be able to resist personally supervising at least part of the inspection, especially the torpedo drill as he had accused Seaview of being lax and sloppy last year. Chief Jones was ready to blow a gasket as Stark drilled them past any productive outcome. The visiting Admiral had practically commandeered the boat, putting the crew so on-edge and weary from his constant berating that it was no wonder their performance was affected._

 _It wasn't the way Lee operated. He expected excellence out of his men, but he gave them a fair shot to accomplish those high-expectations. That point was proven despite a highly volatile situation in the control room. Admiral Nelson had broken down under the influence of an allergic reaction to cortisone, forcing Lee to disobey his direct order to save the boat. A paranoid Nelson relieved Captain Crane of his duty despite the fact that he saved every man aboard. The stress and pressure in the control room could have been cut with a knife, yet his men had risen to the occasion proving their stock as naval fighting men, as both he and his crew proved their mettle battling the mutated jellyfish. Lee had to admit, Stark had been down-right gracious in conceding that Lee's New Navy approach was just as valid a command style, especially when it produced the efficiency he witnessed in the life or death struggle with the giant sea beast. Even so, Lee didn't want to take anything for granted concerning his men's efficiency, and it was a matter of pride that his men were operating at their peak. The torpedo drill results rivaled any sub in the fleet for efficiency; he could almost wish for Stark to demand to supervise a drill… Almost._

 **VTTBOTS**

 _Only a small fire remained as the explosion and subsequent fire had consumed what fuel was left, leaving a burnt out shell barely resembling a helicopter as Carolyn sat with a hand on Alex's shoulder._

" _We don't have time to bury him… do we?" she asked surreally._

" _We don't have the tools to bury him deep enough," Harry replied, stopping his movements as he dug through his backpack. "Any effort we made would be undone by the animals and we can't stay to protect the grave."_

 _Carolyn nodded, already knowing the answer, but it didn't feel right just leaving him exposed like this._

" _You have to understand, Carolyn, it's a matter of survival now. Alex would understand."_

" _I know," she said with a sigh before making an effort to pull herself from the sorrow of a lost life and attend to the here and now. "He said something about sabotage… did he mean the bomb?"_

 _Harry shook his head. "I don't think so, at least not entirely. He was suspicious, as was I, about the fuel line and the radio going out at the same time. I think he was confirming that they were both sabotaged. Apparently, whoever planned this wanted to make sure the evidence was destroyed…"_

" _Hence the bomb," Carolyn finished for him._

" _Apparently." Harry sighed and shook his head. "More than likely, whoever did this wanted to make doubly sure we didn't return," he surmised. "We're not within our grid coordinates, I'm not even sure we're within Ecuador's borders anymore. Alex did the right thing, putting us down here, we wouldn't have stood a chance if the bomb had gone off in flight, but a search and rescue party won't be looking for us here," Harry said, explaining their dilemma._

" _Then what do we do? We've got to be several hundred miles from base, not to mention the fact that we diverted from our flight plan. I don't know if you noticed, but that puts civilizations hundreds of miles that direction," she said pointing westerly, "in the dense Amazon forest. Even if we follow this river, there's no guarantee it will take us a lowland village," she continued, knowing that the Amazon sported hundreds of tributaries. "It could just snake around for miles and miles before it dries up."_

" _I know," Harry said, conceding to her point. "That's why we're heading_ _that_ _direction," he said pointing north-easterly._

" _Harriman, that's_ _away_ _from where we need to be…"_

" _I know, but it's also in the direction of a mountain, I saw it before we landed."_

 _Carolyn bit her bottom lip, waiting for Harry to continue, figuring he must have a good reason to take them further into the jungle._

 _Harry pulled out a satellite phone from his backpack as Carolyn's eyes lit up._

" _A SAT phone! Will it work out here?" she asked, moving to sit on her knees excitedly._

" _I doubt we'll get a clear signal from here, but we might just do it from that mountain," he said with a small tight grin of determination._

" _And there weren't any mountains heading west?" she stated more than asked._

" _None near as close. I know it's taking a chance, moving further into the jungle, Carolyn, and I don't make this decision lightly. I just think it's our best chance of survival, and there's something else to consider as well," he said, his mood taking a definite serious tone._

" _That whoever planted the bomb might just take steps to make sure we never come back?" she finished for him._

 _Harry nodded. "Right now, they're probably feeling pretty confident that we're dead, but when we make that call for help, I'd like to make direct connection with people I trust, that way I'll be sure that whoever comes to meet us is on our side."_

 _Harry stood, pulling her to stand with him as he held both of her hands._

" _So… are you up for a little adventure in the jungle?" he asked with a smile._

" _Really Harriman," she joked back in mock exasperation, before turning her attention back to Alex's lifeless body. "He saved our life, Harriman," she whispered introspectively._

" _Then we honor that by doing our best to survive," he replied resolutely, but understood her reluctance to leave. It was against his better judgement; they needed to get going before they lost too much light, but he knew it was important to her, so he dropped down and started covering Alex's body with the loose sand. Carolyn followed suit and between the two of them created a small mound over his body in about fifteen minutes. It would have to do. They both knew that the animals would find him, but at least he was given some dignity before they moved on._

" _Are you ready?" Harry asked, reaching into his backpack and strapping on a holster with an automatic sidearm._

" _I don't suppose you have another one of those in there?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at Harry's foresight to bring a survival kit, complete with a gun._

" _Too many years of basic survival training not to come prepared with a few gadgets," he quipped, pulling out a compass to guide them once they entered the canopy of the trees._

 _Carolyn sighed, glad that of all people to be tromping through the jungle with, it was the ever-prepared and completely-able Admiral Harriman Nelson._

" _As ready as I'll ever be," she replied, reaching for his hand and adding a gentle squeeze with a brave smile._

" _This way," he directed, as the two left the river's edge, heading deeper into the Amazon forest and in the opposite direction of known civilization several hundred miles to the west._

 **VTTBOTS**

"Damn it!" Lee breathed out, having sat for the last fifteen minutes unable to retrieve the next memory in his missing second day, beyond going to the Wardroom for lunch. He was particularly frustrated because it made sense that if he were at sea two days ago, then there was a good chance that the information he needed would be found somewhere in that day's memories. He would have been airlifted for a briefing, he reasoned, and then placed on an airplane for insertion _today_ , the third day.

A rustling in the forest around him caused him to abandon his frustration as he assessed the possible danger, sitting forward and reaching for his sidearm. The rustling turned into the distinct sound of an animal in distress, squealing as it ran in an opposite direction with the near silent sounds of something in pursuit. A moment later, the feral growl of a large jungle cat as it pounced met the cries of its prey as Lee realized that he had been entirely too close to becoming the cat's next meal. It was a good thing the cat was too enthralled with stalking its prey to investigate the no-doubt tantalizing smell of the wounded human sitting against the tree. The whole lesson of life in the jungle only proving that if his memories didn't reveal the direction he should take soon, he would soon be forced to abandon the mission and start looking for a way out of the jungle.

If only he could remember. Lee took a deep breath in to clear his mind. He put away his disappointment, frustration, and even pain as he took himself through a short, but much-needed, relaxation exercise. With his mind cleared, he closed his eyes and concentrated on his last recalled memory; in the control room, just after dinner.

 **VTTBOTS**

 _A stack of file folders neatly piled before him awaited Captain Crane's attention as he worked at the conference table in the nose. It was his practice to retire to his cabin after the evening meal to wade his way through the reports of the day, but with the important inspection only two days away, he wanted his crew to stay sharp. He didn't have to ride his men with long lectures about their duty; his presence in the control room was all his crew required. They knew their Skipper needed them at their best and to a man, no one wanted to disappoint Captain Crane._

 _He was making good progress on his paperwork when he received a hail from the radio shack._

" _Captain Crane, you have a priority one video call from Washington; Captain's eyes only."_

" _Very well, pipe it the nose," Lee replied, shipping the mic and nodding to Lt. Michaels to close the crash doors for privacy. He turned to face the video screen, leaning against the conference table as ONI's chief, Admiral William Johnson's face appeared before him._

" _Admiral Johnson, this is Crane. What can I do for you, Sir?"_

Lee leaned forward, the sounds of the jungle ignored in the background for the time being. His brow tightened as he realized that the information he needed was about to play in his memory. He continued to concentrate as the fuzziness of the video call began to sharpen in his mind. He was starting to remember, despite his now dull headache, and worked to glean everything he could from the cobwebs of his mind.

" _I'm afraid I've got some bad news for you, Commander," Johnson started rather bluntly._

" _Sir?"_

" _We received a courtesy call from the Ecuadorian government. It seems that Admiral Nelson's helicopter is overdue by over five hours."_

 _Lee felt like a ton of bricks had just been dropped in his lap, as his forehead tightened, waiting for Johnson's report._

" _Search teams have been scouring their intended flight plan and assigned grid, but haven't found anything. Frankly, it's a big jungle out there and it will take time."_

 _Lee studied the Admiral's steely blue eyes, there was something else there; something he wasn't divulging._

" _That's the official version anyway," Johnson said coolly._

" _Sir?"_

" _The emergency transponder was activated for a short time; they were off course and in fact, within the borders of LaSelva*, deep in the Amazonian jungle."_

" _You say the transponder was active for a short time?" Lee inquired._

 _Johnson nodded, his hands folded before him as he leaned across his desk._

" _The signal was lost, the manner in which the transmission ended suggests a catastrophic event."_

 _The words 'catastrophic event' caused him to lean forward as Lee processed everything Johnson told him._

" _But you had a stationary transponder signal before the transmission ended?" Lee clarified._

" _Yes."_

" _Which means we have coordinates to start a rescue operation," Lee continued._

" _There won't be a rescue operation," Johnson said flatly, his facial expression never changing as Lee's brow tightened._

" _As you know LaSelva isn't on friendly terms with the United States, nor its neighbor Ecuador. They will not authorize flights over their territory."_

" _Then a ground rescue…" Lee inserted, before Johnson interrupted him._

" _There will be no ground rescue operation either," Johnson informed bluntly, before allowing a frustrated sigh to escape. "It would seem that the chopper's last known coordinates are smack dab in the middle of a territory belonging to one of the fiercest Amazonian tribes in the region. Neither country will risk sending a rescue team in," Johnson finished as Lee shook his head in disbelief._

" _Surely we're not giving up Admiral Nelson that easily, Sir?" Lee asked respectfully, already noting something in Johnson's eyes that told him the matter wasn't settled just yet._

" _I'm offering you the opportunity to be part of a two-man covert rescue operation, but before you accept, you should know that there is no back-up contingency while you're within LaSelva's borders. We insert you over Ecuador's airspace as close to the helicopter's last known coordinates as possible; you'll fly the parachute to a safe landing zone; you find Nelson; cross the Ecuadorian border, and activate your emergency beacon. Airlift will be authorized only_ _after_ _you've cleared LaSelva's borders."_

" _I understand, Sir. I hereby volunteer for the rescue operation," Lee said, officially accepting the mission without missing a beat, his eyes piercing with determination and resolve._

 _Johnson nodded; neither his posture nor his emotionless countenance ever changing as he continued._

" _Is FS-1 at your disposal?"_

" _Aye Sir."_

" _Very well, proceed to Pearl Harbor in all haste. You'll receive further briefings there and leave for LaSelva directly from Pearl."_

" _Aye Sir, may I ask who the second agent assigned to the mission is?" Lee inquired, hoping it was someone he was familiar with._

" _Matt Sterling."_

 _Lee shook his head slightly._

" _I'm not familiar with him," he stated evenly._

" _He's fully qualified for the mission," Johnson stated, ready to move on. "Now if there's nothing more, the faster you get to Pearl, the faster we get you to the jungle."_

" _Aye, aye, Sir," Lee said, squaring his shoulders and making deep eye contact with his superior._

" _Johnson out."_

 _Lee watched as the screen turned black and breathed out a heavy sigh, his shoulders heaving with a concerned breath out as he fully processed the video call. Admiral Nelson's helicopter was missing and presumed down, his last known location was in an unfriendly country, and in the territory of a known violent tribe so fierce that LaSelva wouldn't risk a rescue party. His head dipped momentarily as he swallowed hard, then shook off the shock of the revelation and opened the crash doors._

" _Mr. Michaels, prepare FS-1 for immediate departure and inform Mr. Morton his presence is required in my cabin for a briefing."_

" _Aye Sir," the young lieutenant replied as Lee took the circular staircase two steps at a time._

 **VTTBOTS**

*LaSelva is a fictional South American country, tucked in between Ecuador and Peru and in my story, the fictional tenth country that borders the vast Amazon rainforest. Please note that because this is fiction, neither Ecuador nor Peru gave up any land or territory to add LaSelva.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **The Weight of the Mission**

 _The dark canopy of the Amazon jungle cast ominous shadows on the unknown path before them as Admiral Nelson and Dr. Sanders stopped to assess the best direction to take._

" _I say we take the trail," Carolyn urged to Harry's resolute shake of the head "no"._

" _It's either a game trail, which would make us dinner for a large cat, or it's a trail for indigenous peoples… and I don't think we want to meet up with either one of them," Harry said, wiping away a bead of sweat from his brow before looking down at the compass in his hand. "This way," he said with a tilt of his head._

 _Carolyn sighed, giving way to Harry's experience in such matters, but finding their little adventure in the jungle, as he had called it, to be a much over-rated vacation destination._

" _Harriman, you may be cut out for this little romp in the jungle, but I much prefer my air-conditioned gym back home," Carolyn quipped, wiping her brow with the red scarf liberated from her ponytail._

 _Harry turned toward her with an encouraging smile and took her hand in his. "You're doing fine, now if we keep going we stand a chance of finding suitable cover before nightfall."_

 _The thought caused instant concern as Carolyn considered that the dangers of the jungle increased five-fold when darkness fell between dangerous nocturnal spiders, animals, snakes, and gazillions of insects, not to mention bats that actually sucked blood._

" _Oh Harriman, a night in the Amazon jungle," she replied worriedly._

" _We'll make it," he assured. "And once we reach the mountain, we'll stand a good chance of our signal being heard."_

 _Carolyn smiled weakly, relying on her inner strength and the boost of confidence Harriman was giving her just now._

" _Well, we'll sure have a story to tell when we make it back, now won't we?" she stated, revealing her confidence in Harry to see them through._

 _Carolyn recognized that she wasn't a survivalist. In truth, she would readily admit that she wasn't really an outside girl; hunting, hiking, and camping were never her first choices of activities, as she would much rather be spending her time in a laboratory or with a good book in front of a warm fire. She knew she would rely on Harriman's survival skills, but she wasn't a complete novice either. She went where the science opportunities took her, sometimes to remote parts of the world and had her own experience and knowledge to draw upon. They were in this together, and together they would brave the wilds of the jungle and make it back to civilization. She comforted herself with the thought as they trudged through the dark jungle, growing darker by the minute as the sun set over a horizon blocked by millions of trees._

 **VTTBOTS**

 _Chip knocked on Lee's door, hearing an immediate "Come" authorizing his entry. He opened the door finding Lee in black fatigues, sitting on the deck and rummaging through his black backpack in front him. The blond blew out a breath, recognizing the signs of an ONI mission and quietly shut the door behind him._

" _You wanted to see me, Lee," he said without the emotion that he felt inside every time the Office of Naval Intelligence called upon his best friend to risk life and limb for their dangerous missions. They almost always had a cost, and even when Lee returned unscathed physically, there was still an obvious toll on the dark-haired agent._

" _Have a seat, Chip," Lee said quietly, not bothering to get up off the deck as he zipped his backpack and tilted his head back against the closet door behind him._

 _Chip sensed something different about the mission, taking a step toward the chair Lee kept for visitors, then abandoning the idea and moving to sit on the deck beside Lee. If he was reading his best friend correctly, this was going to be a talk between brothers, not naval officers._

 _Lee never flinched, obviously not surprised by Chip's decision to forgo the chair, despite the fact that his shipboard khakis would surely suffer for the unorthodox seating arrangements. It was silent for a moment, as Chip gave him time to articulate his thoughts. When he did speak, it was preceded by a silent breath out and spoken in a quiet introspective voice._

" _The Admiral's helicopter is overdue and presumed down in the Amazon jungle they were surveying," he started rather matter of factly and with little emotion despite his low tone._

 _Chip blew out a breath as the news hit him and leaned his head back as well._

" _There's indication that the helicopter landed, then the transponder stopped transmitting. They say it was a 'catastrophic event'," Lee repeated evenly._

" _An explosion?"_

 _Lee nodded. "Or something like that, yes. We have his last coordinates, but they're in LaSelva…"_

 _Chip muttered an incoherent, but appropriate sentiment for the situation, knowing full-well that LaSelva had no love loss for the United States._

" _In short, LaSelva won't permit an aircraft into their air space and even if we could get a ground team there, it's impossible."_

 _Chip's brow rose at Lee's last statement, but waited for the explanation._

" _It appears they landed right in the middle of one of the fiercest tribes' territories… no one wants to go in."_

 _Chip nodded, he knew that there were still indigenous peoples living the same primitive life their ancestors lived for thousands of years. Many fiercely protected their territory and outsiders were not welcome. Stories of expeditions from various business opportunists, ranging from oil, to natural resources, to hunters looking for a jungle trophy, reported their run-ins with such tribes. Loss of life almost always played a part in those stories, usually by means of very deadly spears, sometimes dipped in deadly poison secured from the toxic secretions of certain frogs. There were even tales that some tribes still practiced head hunting, with descriptions of shrunken heads mounted on poles positioned in their territory to warn off visitors from their part of the jungle._

" _Both the US and Ecuador's hands are tied; there will be no 'official' rescue operation."_

 _Chip closed his eyes momentarily, realizing immediately Lee's very precise words. No 'official' rescue meant a covert rescue with little or no backup. He opened his eyes again as Lee continued._

" _I'm going in with another agent. We're going to guide the survivors to Ecuador's borders, find a clearing and call for an airlift."_

" _Just_ _one_ _other agent?" Chip questioned in disbelief, his concern evident in both his voice inflection and his eyes as he turned toward Lee._

" _We've got to be inserted within Ecuador's borders, then fly the chute to a suitable landing zone in LaSelva. We can't afford a larger team, it'll be tricky dropping a chute and not ending up suspended 90 feet in the treetops," he explained._

 _Chip nodded, pursing his mouth tightly and holding in the swear word at the tip of his tongue; what Lee needed from him now was complete support._

" _Alright Lee, what do you need from me?"_

 _A small half-smile followed as Lee appreciated how well Chip could read him, and what he needed from him right now was just what his best friend was offering. His smile faded as he answered Chip's question._

" _FS-1 is being readied for flight. I'm heading to Pearl where I'll meet up with the other agent…"_

" _Anyone we know?" Chip interjected._

" _I've never worked with him before, Johnson says he's qualified."_

 _Chip nodded his understanding as Lee continued._

" _If we do this right, I expect I'll be on the ground in LaSelva by tomorrow morning. I need you to hold things together here; I want the weapon's inspection to go without a hitch."_

" _Aye," Chip responded, knowing they were ready for it._

" _I'll need a co-pilot to bring the flying sub back to Seaview, and… I'll need_ _you_ _to be prepared for an emergency extraction if the survivors can't travel across the border. I don't know what I'm going to find out there, but if their injuries are too severe we may not make it to Ecuador. I'll get us to a river and make contact."_

 _Lee lowered his head and swallowed._

" _ONI won't know anything about this, and I'm asking you to go out on a limb with me…"_

" _Enough, Lee," Chip interrupted. "You don't have to spell it out; you know I'll be there."_

" _Thanks Chip. Keep everyone in the dark. I'm pretty sure the weapons inspection will be a done deal by the time I call for you. I'll do my best to avoid getting you involved…"_

 _Lee stopped as Chip's shake of the head told him he didn't to have go any further._

" _Just be careful out there," Chip added, his solemn mood matching Lee's._

" _I will," he replied, pausing as his next words hung in his throat, his emotions suddenly raw. "I know he's alive, Chip, don't ask me how, but I know it."_

 _Chip nodded, noting Lee's confidence and accepting his belief that Harry was still alive and needed their help._

" _I've got your back, Lee, just be careful out there," he reiterated._

 _Lee smiled. It was his familiar "Who me? I'm invincible," smile. Chip hated that smile, but he knew it was Lee psyching himself up for success and not accepting failure as an option._

 _Lee's mood shifted instantly, back into get-it-done mode._

" _Have Sparks issue me the strongest transponder we've got, on a frequency that no one will notice."_

" _Got it," Chip answered, making mental notes for every detail Lee gave him. "When are you leaving?"_

" _As soon as you get me a co-pilot."_

" _Alright," Chip said, standing and offering a hand-up to his best friend. Lee grasped his forearm, coming to a stand as the two passed unspoken words in their eyes, before Chip released his hold and started for the door._

" _I'll get things rolling."_

" _Thanks Chip," Lee said as the blond opened the cabin door. "…for everything," he finished to Chip's nod as he closed the door behind him._

 **VTTBOTS**

 _Harry stopped to check his compass as Carolyn stopped to tie her scarf around her neck in an attempt to keep the insects off._

" _How are you doing?" he asked with a sideways glance._

" _Oh just dandy," she deadpanned, followed by a small smile as she tried to make the best of things. "How far do you think the mountain is?"_

" _I'd guess about 15 miles."_

 _Carolyn shook her head at the distance and looked back in the direction they had traversed so far._

" _We couldn't have gone more than three miles," she noted dejectedly._

" _It's a long haul, that's for sure, but we can do it," he quickly added._

 _Carolyn chuckled then sighed. "So, we haven't talked about who might want to us dead? Frankly, there's nothing I'm working on that remotely deserves this kind of attention," she said point blank._

 _Harry sighed audibly. "I've made a few enemies in my lifetime…"_

" _But to sabotage a helicopter, and then plant a bomb just to make sure you're dead?" she said incredulously. "The manner in which they did this suggests sophistication and money."_

" _You're right on both accounts, and I'm at a loss as to who might go to these lengths to get to me, but I'm willing to guess that I was the target, and for that I'm truly sorry…"_

" _Please Harriman," she said, stopping his next words with soft fingers to his lips. "You don't have to apologize for other people's deeds, Harriman. Whoever did this is responsible, them and them alone," she stated resolutely._

" _You're something else, you know that?" Harry said, raising a gentle hand to caress her face with the back of his curled hand._

" _I don't know about that, I still hate hiking through this forest. You know me, Harriman; I'm an 'indoor girl'."_

 _Harry laughed. "Well, for an indoor girl, you're doing pretty well."_

" _I didn't say I couldn't do it, just that I'd rather NOT be doing it," she quipped back and sighed, before stepping forward and reaching for a hug._

 _Harry surrounded her with his strong arms as she laid her head on his chest, seeking a small measure of comfort._

" _But I'm not near as brave as you think I am," she admitted. "I don't look forward to tonight… we uh… can't light a fire, can we?"_

" _I'm afraid it depends entirely on the shelter we find. I'd rather pass through without gaining any attention from the natives," he explained._

" _You're right of course," she replied sensibly, reaching up and kissing him on the cheek before stepping back and nodding her readiness to continue._

 **VTTBOTS**

Lee's eyes popped open with the realization that his mission was a rescue operation to find Harry somewhere in the dense Amazon jungle. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, his despondency apparent, but he had no time to coddle either his fear or his concern. The memories were returning quickly now; he needed to focus on the mission briefing so he could find Harry and the rest of the party from the helicopter, including Dr. Carolyn Sanders.

 _Lee stepped out of the cargo hatch of the flying sub carrying his backpack._

" _Alright Riley, report back to Seaview and no detours on the way home," he quipped._

" _Aye, aye, Skipper," the strawberry blond replied, his youthful infectious smile lighting up his blue eyes. "And good luck, Sir," he added, knowing the signs of an ONI mission when he saw it._

" _Thanks Riley. Now get going," he said with a small grin that faded as soon as Stu closed the hatch._

 _Lee turned and headed down the small dock to the car waiting for him. He expected to be picked up, what he didn't expect was being escorted to his briefing by the ComSubPac himself, Admiral Jiggs Stark._

" _Welcome to Pearl, Commander," Stark greeted as Lee stopped and saluted. He wore his naval rank insignias and an appropriate beret for his black commando fatigues; he would shed both once the briefing was over. He had selected black fatigues over jungle greens for the practical reason that the green attire looked too military; they couldn't risk any American connection should he be detained by officials while in LaSelva territory._

" _Thank you, Sir," he replied as Stark climbed in. An aide reached for Lee's backpack, which he waived off, holding tight to the tools of his trade, following the admiral into the back of the limousine._

 _The privacy glass was closed as Lee took a seat opposite Stark. Jiggs was the first to speak, having waited until he felt the car put into gear._

" _Admiral Johnson tells me you're going in for him," the admiral stated in a subdued voice._

" _Aye Sir," Lee replied, without offering any more information than the four-star admiral asked._

" _Relax, Commander; I've been fully briefed in the matter."_

 _Stark let the statement hang in the air for just a moment before continuing._

" _I know we've had our differences Commander, but I've been told you're damn good at what you do out there. Hell, Harriman has bragged about you several times. You'd think he was some proud peacock daddy or something," he said with a less than hearty laugh which Lee could only respond to with a polite smile._

 _Jiggs heaved a big breath out; talking with junior officers was never comfortable for him. Yelling at them and pushing them to be their best was much more his speed, but Crane was different; though the young officer always managed to be respectful, he just couldn't be intimidated. If the man thought he was right, and either his crew or boat were at stake, then he wouldn't back down; Jiggs had found that out first hand. He was damn impressed with the young man, standing up to him the way he did to keep Seaview from following a similar fate as Neptune._

 _All he wanted to do was encourage the young officer; it just didn't come easy for the Old Navy Admiral._

" _I once told you that the sea has taken many a good man, that that was the way of the sea," he said, paraphrasing their conversation in his office last year. Lee remembered it well, one minute Stark was yelling at him, telling him they would search the entire ocean and there was always hope, then the next he was admonishing Lee for believing that a man like Admiral Nelson couldn't be taken by the sea. It seemed that no matter what Lee said, Stark was ready to disagree._

" _But I knew he was still alive, even then." He sighed heavily then continued. "I've known Harriman Nelson for many years, and he's got a knack for staying alive. He's out there son, if you can just get to him, I know he's alive," he said with far more emotion than Lee thought possible by the man he once called "Captain Bligh."_

" _I intend to do just that, Sir," Lee said, offering as much confidence as sincerity to his words._

 _Admiral Stark nodded, accepting his words as a promise to find Nelson and bring him home. With that he sat back in his seat and returned to the stoic four-star admiral that ate junior officers for lunch. Lee barely suppressed a smile, finding that underneath the leather-thick skin of Jiggs Stark was a real human being after all._

 _The moment was fleeting and passed quickly as the weight of the mission returned to sit squarely on his shoulders. He briefly considered whether to let Stark in on the orders he gave for Chip to standby with FS-1, but immediately dismissed it. There were already two careers on the line, there was no need to endanger Stark's as well. Besides, what he didn't know couldn't be refuted in a Cease and Desist order._

 _They drove in silence for the next five minutes, until they reached the building where the briefing was to be held. Stark didn't get out; apparently, all he wanted was the opportunity to talk to Crane, but just as Lee was ready to shut the door, he offered one last, unexpected sentiment._

" _Commander,_ _when_ _you and Harriman return… dinner is on me," he said gruffly to cover the fact that he just invited the junior officer to be his guest at a celebration in honor of Harry's expected return. It was his way of offering his confidence in Lee as well as his belief that he would find Harry. "What are you waiting for, driver? Let's get to it!" he bellowed, making sure that his reputation as a spit, polish, and the brig admiral wasn't tarnished as Lee shut the door and stepped back._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **Long Jungle Night**

" _Just a minute, Harriman," Carolyn said, picking out a nearby tree to lean against. "I think I've got something in my shoe," she explained, pulling off her ankle high hiking boot and shaking out the sandy remains of the sandbar they had landed on hours ago. She dumped what seemed like a good chunk of the Sahara Desert out of her shoe and then sat down to slide it back on. She was leaning against the tree when she heard a rustling in the shrubs beside her and turned instinctively toward the sound, shrieking in horror when she came face to face with an anaconda. Quickly, she scurried away with Harry's help, as he rushed to her side pulling her from the bushes where the large snake had obviously been nesting._

" _Oh Harriman!" she cried, trembling at being so close to the large, deadly beast, but the anaconda seemed to move rather sluggishly and didn't seem to be interested in the least at the petite brunette for its next meal. It began to slither slowly out from under the bush as the reason for its sluggishness soon became apparent as a rather large bulge filled the middle of its long body._

 _Carolyn raised a disgusted hand to cover her mouth, as the size of the bulge could have been anything from a feral pig to a medium sized monkey. The anaconda continued its slither across the jungle floor stretching out at least twenty-five feet, as Carolyn worked to bring her emotions into check._

" _Easy Carolyn, it's already fed; it's not a threat to us," Harry encouraged, his hand resting on his holster even as he spoke._

" _Oh Harriman, it's not like I've never seen a snake feed on its prey before, but the sheer_ _size_ _of the thing…" her voice trailed off._

" _I know what you mean," Harry admitted; even after all the time he'd spent tromping around one jungle or another, he hadn't gotten used to the large slithering creatures either. "Let's keep moving; we have a few more hours before we lose our light."_

" _Fine by me," she answered, wanting to put as much distance between her and the snake with its meal slowly digesting inside its stomach._

 **VTTBOTS**

" _This way commander," his marine escort directed, guiding Lee to the briefing room. He still carried his backpack, not willing to let go of it._

 _After a series of turns in the three story building, the two arrived at their destination. The marine escort opened the door, then stood outside at a crisp parade rest, guarding the high-level, top-secret meeting inside._

" _Commander Crane reporting as ordered, Sir," he said, firing off a sharp salute._

" _At ease, Commander," Captain Peterson greeted with a fast returning salute. "Glad to see you made good time. This is Commander Sterling," he said by way of introduction, while swinging an inviting hand to the conference table for a seat._

 _Lee nodded to the junior officer, though it was proper naval etiquette to introduce the officer as "commander," his rank insignias detailed his grade as Lt. Commander._

" _Before we begin the briefing, I must stress the importance of the covert operation. You've both been briefed that there is no extraction contingency while in LaSelva's borders?" Peterson asked out of duty, having already been informed of their answers._

" _Aye," Crane and Sterling replied in near unison._

" _Very well, then let's get to it," Peterson answered, pressing a button and lowering a screen. Captain Peterson was stationed at Pearl Harbor's Pacific ONI Office. The entire operation would be deployed and monitored from here and reported to Washington as the mission unfolded._

 _An aide lowered the lights and the slideshow was underway, starting with satellite pictures already marked with overlaying yellow boxes, marking areas of interest._

" _This is the grid Admiral Nelson's helicopter was working," he said as the next slide changed to include political boundary lines. "And this is where we received the last transponder transmission. The signal was stationary and suggests the helicopter possibly landed here…" he said, as the next slide changed to a zoomed in satellite photo showing a river dotted with sandbars in several locations. "…the transmission ended in what we believe was a catastrophic event. Your expertise Commander Crane is extractions, and while both you and Commander Sterling are well-suited for the task, Commander Sterling was chosen for his expertise in forensics, in particular, explosives."_

 _Lee nodded; it made sense that Washington wanted to know exactly what "catastrophic event" brought down the helicopter in the first place. There would likely be few clues left in the burnt out wreckage and it would take someone with both the knowledge and the duty to find the answer._

" _Your joint mission, gentlemen, is to escort the survivors to the border and to a suitable zone for extraction by air. Commander Sterling has the additional task of determining if the chopper was met by foul play, and secure any evidence he can reasonably obtain. Commander Crane will function as Senior Agent and carry the burden of command on the mission."_

 _Both agents nodded their understanding as the briefing continued with the details of the exact coordinates, logistics to their airdrop, and a briefing on the current political landscape of LaSelva._

" _Assuming we find evidence of foul play," Lee asked during Q & A time, "any idea who we're up against?"_

" _In particular, might you expect possible resistance from those responsible for the chopper's downing should foul play be the culprit?" Peterson clarified in a nutshell._

" _Aye Sir."_

" _We have no credible threats or leads at this time, but as you well know, Commander, anything is possible, therefore, you should prepare for any and all contingencies. That being said, I think it's safe to assume that if foul play was involved, those responsible are feeling quite secure in their handiwork."_

" _Agreed," Lee replied, "But as you say, anything is possible."_

 _All heads nodded in silent agreement as Lee's point was well-taken to stay vigilant for the added threat of someone seeking to verify or finish the job they had started._

" _Any more questions? Good, your plane leaves in two hours, use the opportunity to take in a solid meal and check your gear," Peterson advised, having already briefed the officers that their target drop was to coincide with the break of dawn._

 _Upon his last statement, Captain Peterson rose as both agents did the same, standing at attention until the senior officer left the room in a purposeful move to allow the agents time to get acquainted._

" _Nice to finally meet you, Commander Crane," Sterling said with a hand extended._

" _Good to meet you, Matt, and it's Lee," he replied in an expected gesture as agents routinely ditched rank and last names while on missions. There were plenty of reasons to do so, and even though the chain of command was well-laid out, the agents were professional enough to operate without giving away their military status._

" _Lee," Matt repeated, with a nod of thanks for the gesture._

" _There's one thing I'd like to clarify," Lee said, taking a seat on the tabletop casually. "I'm aware that you've been tasked to verify foul play, and I whole-heartedly agree. If someone went to these lengths to get to any one of the members of that flight, we need to know. However, the safe extraction of the survivors is our main mission."_

" _Agreed," Matt replied without any hint of intimidation, as indeed, none was implied by the senior officer. "I only hope there are survivors there to extract."_

 _Lee's eyes sharpened in response, then softened at the realization that Matt hadn't meant to be cold, and was just making a practical observation._

" _Until we know otherwise, we approach the mission as a rescue operation," he returned matter-of-factly._

" _Absolutely," the blond headed agent replied. He was of similar height to Lee, but built with a bit more stock. It was all muscle, Lee decided, and the manner in which his brown-eyed counterpart held himself suggested a well-seasoned agent. The fact that he was an explosives forensic expert most likely accounting for why he hadn't ran across him in his years with ONI._

 _Lee picked up his backpack, as Matt did the same. The rugged but handsome lines of the agent's face exuded confidence in his abilities, which Lee appreciated._

" _Let's get that meal in and make for the airfield," Lee suggested, seeking to do his final preparations of checking his chute and subsequent equipment._

" _Sounds good, but I eat lightly before a jump," Matt advised easily._

" _Same here," Lee replied as the two left the briefing room side by side, ready to get to the job done._

 **VTTBOTS**

" _This looks like a good place," Harry said, surveying the large tree with its exposed roots creating a natural barrier._

" _All the comforts of home," Carolyn replied, resolved to the fact that she was camping out in the jungle tonight._

 _They sat down as Harry rummaged through his backpack, producing a granola bar, while Carolyn pulled out a package of crackers and cheese from the fanny pack she wore on her hip. Harry's eyebrow rose at the treat._

" _We'll be eating better tonight than I thought," he said with a smile._

" _What? You're not going to catch an iguana or something?" she joked, and then made a face at the thought of eating roasted iguana._

" _They're actually quite good," Harry said, the voice of experience speaking with confidence._

" _Tastes like chicken?" she quipped back as she settled in the crook of Harry's arm and sighed. "You know this would be very romantic, if…"_

"… _If we weren't stranded in the jungle with wild animals all around, and several hundred miles from civilization?" Harry finished for her._

" _Something like that," she chuckled, laying her head on his shoulder._

" _Why don't you try to rest," he suggested, noticing she was tired. "I'll keep watch."_

" _You're really quite chivalrous, Harriman, but we're in this together. I'll stand watch as well, would you like the first or the second shift?" she asked, fiddling with the timer on her watch. "And you know very well that I know how to handle a gun. What do you think, two hour shifts?" she asked quite practically._

" _Two hour shifts are fine," Harry said, pulling her in close. "You take the first rest period."_

 _Carolyn yawned, "Okay."_

 _She snuggled in, listening to his heartbeat under her ear and sighed._

" _Do you think they're looking for us, Harriman?"_

" _I'm sure of it, and once we get to that mountain we can help them out with the signal from our Sat phone."_

 _Carolyn nodded and dozed off as Harry considered her question. He was sure they had crash landed in LaSelva, and with the political landscape being what it was, he didn't think there would be an official rescue operation. But if they could reach the mountain and send out a message, he was sure his country would find a way to get to them. The question that concerned him most, was who had planted the bomb in the first place, and what lengths might they go to finish the job once it was known there were survivors._

 **VTTBOTS**

Lee casually knocked off the vampire bat that had crawled across the jungle floor. He had been watching the small winged rodent's path trying to stealthily close in on its next meal. The bat, normally a nocturnal hunter, had no doubt, been unable to pass up the warm inviting smell of the wounded man's blood, seeking to feed one last time until the next evening. It had climbed on Lee's boot with the intent of crawling up his leg when he swatted the bat aside and stood. These particular bats fed on blood, typically drinking about a teaspoon of their victim's life's blood with their painful bite. It was generally not enough to drain even the smaller creatures it usually fed on, however, the flying rodents were also carriers of disease, in particular, rabies. They weren't anything to be trifled with, but he hadn't wanted to interrupt his train of thought as the memories of the briefing had flooded back with such detail.

He stood, steadying himself on the tree he'd been leaning against, and realized that he had moved too quickly. He blinked, allowing his throbbing head to subside a bit and cradled his arm. It didn't look as if the bleeding had started again, but since aspirin was a blood-thinner, he thought it wise not to take the much needed pain reliever.

His brain had now fully processed the memories that had slowly returned and with the coordinates now firmly within his grasp, he would finally be able to make his way to the wreckage. He checked his present position and noted that he was several miles off his original drop zone. The good news was, though he had drifted away from the clearing, a clay lick alongside the river to the east, he had in fact landed less than two miles west of the wreckage, as a crow flies. So, even though he had spent the last hour and a half coaxing his memories into submission, he could still make good time to the chopper.

The second piece of good news was that he now knew he had a partner, who by now was surely closing in on the wreckage. That brought some measure of relief, knowing that Harry would have help soon. If all went well, he could rendezvous with Matt and the survivors, then together make their way safely to Ecuador's borders.

Lee headed out, fully aware that there were still some elusive memories yet to make their appearance, in particular, he didn't remember the airplane ride or the jump, but figured that would come in time. Right now, he had what he needed to find Harry; that knowledge fueled his determination as he put aside the fact that his arm had been impaled by a splintered tree limb, as well as the headache he was currently ignoring.

 _I'm on my way, Harry… just hold on,_ he thought silently as he made his way to the wreckage, knowing that Harry and the survivors had already spent the night in the jungle. The sooner he got to them the better.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **Heading East**

Harry and Carolyn took a break, having left at first light after the long jungle night. True to her word, she had kept watch for her two-hour shifts with Harry's gun resting in her lap. She had passed the time reviewing a formula she was working on in her chemistry lab, specifically, a formula to protect marine artifacts once they had been removed from water and exposed to oxygen. Though she was a self-professed "indoor girl," she did enjoy the dives she took periodically, but did most of her work in a lab, processing the artifacts; cataloging them and continually working to protect them for future generations.

She loved archeology and studied many disciplines on her own time, though her specialty was underwater excavation, she had spent a great deal of time in South America as a project had taken the better part of two years to complete. As such, she had taken the opportunity to learn about the people and the land, valuing the people of today as the archeology of tomorrow, and had amassed a great deal of knowledge about the region.

She was also a lover of history and read as many books, journals, and papers as she could in her spare time. From time to time, when she found herself in between water excavations, she had had the opportunity to participate in land digs; though they had always been in desert regions, where her biggest challenge was the heat and an occasional scorpion. This jungle adventure was a whole new ballgame for her.

Once in the middle of the night, she had heard some rustling in the bushes. She had shone the flashlight in the direction of the noise, only to be met with the bright shining eyes of a small creature. She was relieved that the eyes were too close together to be either a cat or an anaconda and had quickly thumbed off the light to both preserve the battery and protect their position from the natives; the whole ordeal too much excitement for her. So, she was exceedingly glad when Harry woke her just as the dawn broke and was more than ready to continue their trek to the mountain.

 **VTTBOTS**

Carolyn sat down on a decomposing fallen tree, as Harry studied the compass and the best possible route to the mountain.

"How much further do you think?" she asked, but her question was met with a quiet whisper from Harry instead.

"Don't move, Carolyn," he warned. "By your hand," he said, guiding her to their latest jungle threat.

Carolyn stopped her movements, and shifted her eyes to the large brown, hairy spider currently investigating her hand with one of its long legs. She let out a breath of relief, despite the large arachnoid beside her with a leg span of at least eight inches.

"Oh really, Harriman," she said, standing and letting the goliath tarantula pass unfettered. "I thought it was a wandering spider," she breathed out, referring to the tannish large spiders whose bites were fatal if not treated within a half-hour.

"For an 'indoor girl'," he joked, using her own self-description, "you're pretty brave about the matter. They do have a mean bite."

"It's a defensive bite to creatures larger than a rodent or bird, and though it's not pleasant, the bite doesn't amount to much more than a bee sting," she said with a shrug. "Now scorpions, _there_ you've got me," she admitted. "I'll scream and shriek the entire time I'm pounding it with a rock."

"Hmmm," Harry said, raising an eyebrow. "You know, I've heard the natives consider them a delicacy," he noted with a tilt of his head to the spider that had stopped on the log, not concerned in the least for the large creature who had given way to its journey.

"Not throwing a fit over a hairy spider is one thing, Harriman," she said in humorous exasperation. "But _eating_ one is quite another!"

Harry smiled, getting the response he was going for in their easy banter.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'm not up for a tarantula appetizer either," he said smiling, before answering her question of earlier. "We made about six miles yesterday… we've got perhaps another six or seven with what we've already traveled today. But I think we'd better keep moving if we want to make the base of the mountain before nightfall," he added.

"I noticed you moved us further from the river even though I can hear it in the distance," Carolyn noted in the soft tone Harry had cautioned her to use as they traveled.

Harry nodded. "It's too exposed to walk along the river."

"You're concerned about the natives?"

"Frankly… yes. We're miles from civilization and we would be considered trespassers in their territory, I'm afraid they would attack first and not bother to ask questions later," he admitted.

Carolyn blew a breath out, their joking earlier put aside with the dangers of the jungle reminding her that they weren't on a pleasure stroll. The dangers were very real, with every moment they spent here increasing the likelihood of catastrophe; and they were moving further away from civilization with each step they took. She only hoped the satellite phone worked once they reached the mountain.

 **VTTBOTS**

Lee made his way to the coordinates, moving swiftly and trying to make up for lost time. He traveled along the river and spotted the sandbar up ahead with the remains of the burnt-out helicopter fuselage sitting ominously on the sand, adding validation to the "catastrophic event" ONI had briefed him about. He moved forward with caution, not forgetting his surroundings and the dangers therein, but focused on the wreckage ahead. It looked like the pilot had been able to pick out a safe enough place to land, and he hoped that meant that the survivors had enough time to leave the aircraft before the craft caught fire.

As he made his way closer he was thrilled to see a blond head rummaging about in the helicopter and cracked a relieved smile. Unfortunately, upon closer inspection he realized he couldn't see anyone else on the sandbar. He avoided calling out loud to the blond agent to avoid alerting natives of their presence and continued until he reached the sandbar itself.

"Matt, it's sure good to see you here," he said, startling his counterpart as Sterling whipped around leveling his gun on Lee.

"Whoa there," Lee said light-heartedly, with his hands held in front of him in the air.

Matt's shock was apparent as he took in Lee's battered appearance and lowered the gun only slightly.

"Lee? I can't believe it, I thought you were dead," he admitted to Lee's relieved smile.

"I don't know what happened," Lee explained, as Matt lowered the gun, but didn't holster it. "I woke up suspended from a treetop and spent the morning trying to remember my mission."

"Remember?"

"I banged my head crash landing in the tree I guess, and spent over an hour trying to remember the coordinates. I still don't remember the jump or when I lost consciousness."

Matt smiled broadly.

"A bit of bad luck," he said, holstering his gun and filling in the blanks for Lee. "I thought you were a goner when you hit your head."

Lee's eyes sharpened in concentration, searching for the memory without success.

"We hit turbulence just as you were positioned to jump. You hit your head pretty good on the way out. Frankly, I didn't see your parachute open," he stated. "Anyway, I had no choice but to continue to the site."

"You did the right thing," Lee said, stepping forward to peer inside the fuselage. "Find any evidence?"

"Yeah," he said, pointing out one burnt device still on the chopper and the other he had dropped in the sand when Lee surprised him.

"I'm not sure what _this_ one was attached to, I found it burnt and lying in the wreckage, but that one is attached to the radio," he said pointing out the one still in the craft.

"This scorching…" Lee said pointing to the bulkhead behind the burnt-out passenger seats.

"Yeah, more than likely an explosive device," Matt said, confirming Lee's suspicions.

Lee nodded, studying the craft and noting that there didn't appear to be human remains inside. He turned and surveyed the beach, spotting the mound, already partly exposed by animals in the night. His heart skipped a beat at seeing the obvious grave prepared by the survivors, knowing the fierce tribes of the area wouldn't have buried a stranger.

"The pilot," Matt said, having already identified the body.

Lee nodded, silently relieved it wasn't Harry, but regretful for the loss of life of someone else's loved one. He walked the sandbar doing his own investigation and found several footsteps, one decidedly female in size and the other obviously belonging to Harry, since they were the only passengers on board.

"It looks like they headed east," he noted.

"That's what I can't figure," Matt replied. "That's further away from the help they obviously need."

"Yeah," he conceded, biting his bottom lip before continuing. "But if Admiral Nelson headed east, he had a damn good reason. They look like they're reasonably healthy," Lee noted, moving on and continuing his observations. "The tracks lead out walking side by side, the steps appear to be evenly spaced, and it doesn't look like either one is limping," he continued, utilizing his sharp tracking skills.

"How about you?" Matt asked looking Lee over, the head wound leaving dried blood on the side of his face as well as the obvious wound on his arm. "Are you up for this?"

"I'm good," Lee replied distantly, still studying the scene. "Do you have everything you need here?"

"Just give me a chance to free the other device," Matt replied, returning to the wreckage as Lee watched him for a moment, before turning to look for any clues he might have missed.

Matt returned a few minutes later as Lee adjusted his backpack, ready to travel and already determining the direction they should take.

"No signs they camped here, my guess is they haven't got more than five or six hours ahead of us," Lee noted, knowing Harry would have stopped for the night to avoid using a torch to travel by. "We're going to have to double-time to intercept them."

"That's going to be a little hard, when we don't know where they're going," Matt noted.

"I've got a hunch where they're going and why," Lee replied, studying the jungle before him as he spoke.

"Care to fill me in?"

"Not yet. I want you on the look-out for the trail in case I'm wrong, that way we won't miss anything along the way."

Matt pursed his bottom lip and nodded. "Fair enough."

"Alright, let's get going," Lee said, taking the lead and following a day old trail in the overgrown Amazon jungle.

 **VTTBOTS**

The feel of the jungle took a definite turn as the canopy of trees offered less light filtering from the east, as the mountain they were approaching cast a dark shadow on Harry and Carolyn's journey. Even the sounds of the bird calls and the occasional shrieks of monkeys in the treetops seemed to carry an ominous feel.

"It's creepy in here," Carolyn noticed to Harry's raised brow and nod.

"Yes," Harry agreed surveying the forest as he spoke. "It's more than the shadows," he added, "but according to my calculations we're only a mile or two from the base of the mountain."

"And then another day of climbing it tomorrow?" she postulated.

"I'm afraid so," Harry replied with an encouraging smile.

It had taken a good chunk of the day to travel the five miles they had traveled, especially avoiding trails and having to navigate through the jungle brush. Harry kept his gun holstered as they traveled, and only once did he draw it when they heard a rustling in the bushes behind them. The rustling indicated a rather large beast; and large it was, measuring at least seven feet from snout to tail. The sound, however, turned out to be a giant anteater looking for its next insect-filled meal. The animal was quite harmless, but did manage to stir up their adrenalin until it showed itself.

"Maybe we should have built a raft and took our chances down the river," Carolyn said, even though there was no guarantee that the river would even take them to civilization.

"I would want more than a raft between me and the alligators, anacondas, piranhas, not to mention the parasites…"

"Okay Harriman, you win," she said, chuckling in feigned-exasperation, before sighing as she took in her surroundings. "It's just the jungle seems so much more… _dangerous_ here."

Harry nodded, understanding her concern. "Let's just try to get through it. I think we stand a good chance of sending that signal tomorrow," he added, trying to encourage her.

She agreed with a weak smile as the two worked their way onward; pushing fern leaves out of the way, listening for dangerous animals, avoiding trees infested with insects, and endeavoring to travel as quietly as they possibly could. There were making good progress to the base of the mountain when Carolyn gasped, barely covering her mouth before stifling down a scream.

"Easy Carolyn," Harry said, with an understanding arm around her shoulder, as the last fern leaf they had pushed out of their way hid a hideous warning behind it. The message was received loud and clear, as they had walked right into a post topped with a shrunken human head. Her hand trembled as they stepped around the warning sign and into a small clearing where they found themselves encircled by more posts topped in like-fashion.

"I've seen human-remains before, Harriman," she whispered, turning in a small circle as she viewed the posts surrounding her. "I've even processed them my lab, but I've never seen anything like this before," she admitted. "They didn't just die… they were executed in the most cruel, inhumane way, and then to have their bodies mutilated like this…" her voice trailed off.

Harry moved her out of the circle and scanned the jungle, looking and listening for signs they weren't alone.

"It's a warning to outsiders, possibly even a grave marking," he postulated. "We'll have to move quickly through the area."

"But it is wise to travel in there?"

"We're deep in the Amazon," Harry said, taking her by the shoulders and rubbing lightly. "There's no guarantee we won't be met with a similar warning heading west."

Carolyn sighed. "I know… but how do we avoid running into them?"

"We're going to have to be very… _very_ , careful," he said, not holding back his own concern.

Carolyn nodded. "I don't mind telling you, I'm scared to death, Harriman."

"I know," Harry replied. "I am too, but the best way to stay alive is to keep moving."

"I'm for that," she replied, reaching up and fingering an auburn curl from his forehead. "I'm ready," she announced as he took her by the hand and walked around the circle of mounted warning posts, while they both issued silent prayers for a safe journey to the base of the mountain.

 **VTTBOTS**

Lee moved forward heading easterly, in the direction of a mountain he had seen on the aerial map he had studied before departing Pearl. It was the only clue he had, and the only reason he could think that Harry would head further into the dense jungle, rather than heading for a possible lowland community west, where civilization awaited. He figured Harry wanted to either light a signal fire capable of being seen from the air, or just as feasible, was hoping to use some sort of transmission device. He was silently encouraged by the fact that Harry had romped through many jungles in his exciting life, and had as much survivalist training, instinct, and know-how to survive the dangers therein as the two agents now trailing him.

"There," Lee said, pointing out a small depression in the forest floor, the perfect imprint of the heel of a boot.

"Good grief!" Matt said in a subdued exclamation, stopping to examine the track. "How did you spot that?"

"Just lucky," he replied, examining the most likely direction the heel print was heading.

"No way; you definitely know where you're going don't you?"

"I've got a good idea," he admitted.

"It looks like they headed that way," Matt said, pointing forward.

"Maybe, but they're going to make a turn up ahead," Lee surmised.

"How do you know that?" Matt asked, standing and looking to see what he had missed.

"Because the river winds into a large horseshoe up ahead, and he's been avoiding traveling along the river," Lee replied, standing and biting his bottom lip as he made his next decision.

Understanding finally hit the junior agent as he rolled his eyes, suddenly remembering the landmark from the aerial photos as well.

"They're heading to the mountain?"

"Yeah," Lee answered.

"So, we'll follow looking for more tracks?" Matt asked, scanning the forest ahead of him.

"No," Lee answered decisively. "We're going to intercept them. We'll have to be vigilant and careful. The Admiral has thus far avoided the river, probably because the jaguars hunt along its banks waiting for the animals to come and drink, and then there are the natives…"

"You're taking quite a chance," Matt challenged quietly.

"Perhaps, but we all stand a better chance of getting out of here if we do it together," Lee replied, explaining his willingness to take a shortcut, before pointing in the direction he wanted them to take. "Let's get going," he added, taking resolute action, backed by the fact that he was the senior agent on the mission.

"Alright Lee, I just hope you're right about this," the blond replied, conceding to both his experience and his rank.

Lee nodded, not bothering to reply to Matt's unspoken observation that leaving the trail was a dangerous venture. If he was wrong, they would have to hike back to this point and reestablish the trail once again. If he was wrong, he might just lose them altogether.

 _I sure hope I'm right as well_ , Lee thought silently as the two abandoned the trail for the longshot of intercepting the Admiral and Dr. Sanders on their way to the mountain.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **Unexpected Foe**

"Is it just me, or has the temperature taken a noticeable dip?" Carolyn asked, rubbing her arms and considering that it hadn't even been this chilly in the middle of the night.

"No, it's not you," Harry answered. "Frankly, I thought we'd be there by now," he added as they took a short break.

"Are we lost?"

"No, I can still hear the river running beside us." Harry turned toward Carolyn, reaching for her and rubbing her arms to warm her up. "I'm sorry I don't have a jacket to offer you."

"Who would have thought we would have needed it, with lows in the 70's and highs in the 90's?" she responded. "You've thought of just about everything else, Harriman," she said with an encouraging smile.

Harry smiled back, then reached over and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry we can't rest more, but we need to keep moving."

"No argument from me there," she replied with the picture still fresh in her mind of the mutilated heads of some poor souls suspended on a pole. She had worked hard to push the thought aside; the details of the mutilation went beyond just decapitating and shrinking the head. It wasn't something she wanted to dwell on, so she quickly pushed the thought aside, following Harry's lead forward.

They only took a few steps when an unmistakable sound invaded the jungle, permeating through the trees, sending birds to flight and silencing the jungle noises.

"Gun fire!" Harry exclaimed, his eyes wide with shock at the unexpected sound.

"A rescue party?" Carolyn asked, her hope piqued at the thought.

"Perhaps, it sounded like it came from the river. Let's go, but until we know who's there, we're not going to tip our hand," Harry advised to Carolyn's nod. She wasn't ready to let go of the hope just yet, and was thrilled to follow Harry's cautious lead toward the river.

 **VTTBOTS**

Admiral Jiggs Stark hung up the phone and sat back with a heavy heart. He blew out a heavy breath full of regret, then leaned over his desk, focusing on the 5" x 7" black and white photo sitting beside a picture of his wife. It was a picture of him and Harry in shipboard whites, taken when they were still middies at the Academy.

"I'm sorry, Harriman," he whispered. "I truly am," he continued as the weight of the courtesy call he'd just received replayed in his mind.

" _Jiggs, William here," Admiral Johnson greeted, the sound of his voice giving away the nature of the call._

" _What is it, Bill? News already?" Jiggs asked, sitting forward anxiously._

" _There was an accident during the jump. One of our agents didn't make it."_

 _Jiggs nodded, his brusque voice hiding any exterior emotion. "Go on."_

" _It's Crane. I don't have details as to what happened, even the corporal helping with the jump said he didn't know how it happened… Crane hit the underside of the wing on the way out… they lost track of him, but Commander Sterling reported that he didn't see his chute open before he jumped himself."_

" _Damn," Jiggs stated, knowing that Lee Crane was as close to Harriman as he was. It wasn't easy to admit, but he knew that Harriman thought of him as a brother; he told him so in front of the entire control room last year during his drug-allergy induced break-down._

" _Sterling got out without incident; he's still on the mission, so there's still hope for Nelson."_

" _I'm sorry to hear about Crane… he and Harriman were close," Jiggs replied._

" _I'm aware of that, and frankly, I'm at a loss to even guess how a highly skilled and trained jumper like Crane could have had such an accident."_

" _Turbulence?" Jiggs asked in a one-word question._

" _The pilot says 'No', the conditions were excellent for the jump."_

" _Well, let's just hope that Sterling can get to Harriman. Thanks for the call, Bill."_

" _I just wished it was better news. Crane was good man… I'm sorry to have lost him."_

They ended their phone call as Jiggs placed the handset onto the cradle. He knew that even if Harriman was found alive, this news would be devastating to his old friend. He briefly considered calling Morton and instantly decided against it. This was Johnson's mission and the phone call had only been issued as a courtesy between admirals. It was up to Bill to decide when it was appropriate to notify Seaview's acting captain of their loss; at which time the deed would fall upon him, since Seaview's reserve status was attached to Jiggs' command. Perhaps when he was given the clearance to do so, he could also report that Harriman was safe. It would be some consolation for Seaview to have Admiral Nelson back; at least he hoped with all his heart that would be the case.

 **VTTBOTS**

"I can see the base of the mountain up ahead," Matt whispered, as they followed the river, keeping close to the trees when they could, and watching for both animals and tribesmen who might be frequenting the river.

"So what do you remember about the jump?" Matt asked rather off-the-wall, as he and Lee walked side by side.

Lee stopped, apparently assessing the safety of their present location and taking an unexpected break from the quick pace they had made since taking the shortcut.

"Bits and pieces," he said cryptically, sitting against the river bank, eroded from higher waters in the rainy season and now receded into a sandy beach.

"Bits and pieces?" Matt repeated oddly mechanical, sitting down with a noticeable three feet distance between them, while Lee silently considered that he wished this conversation could have waited until they had found Harry; the timing only confirming his unspoken suspicion.

"I remember getting on the airplane and our flight out," Lee said, sharing for the first time that some of his missing memories had begun to return. "I remember everything pretty clearly, until we got the word that we were nearing our drop zone," he recounted, as Matt nodded. "That's where it gets a little hazy."

"Huh," Matt said with a shrug of his shoulder. "Well, like I said, we hit turbulence just as you jumped; the wing and your head connected and I never saw your chute open," he repeated to Lee's acknowledging nod.

"Well, that makes sense, except for a few things."

"What things?"

"First, I'm in the habit of being the last one out when I'm in command of a mission. You should have been the first to jump, in which case you wouldn't have seen me hit the wing."

"You fell out," he offered weakly.

"You said I jumped," Lee corrected, before continuing. "The second thing is the unexplained disorientation I felt just as I lined up to jump."

Matt nodded, biting his bottom lip.

"How did you drug me, Matt?" Lee asked, ready to drop the pretenses and lay his suspicions out in the open.

Matt chuckled nervously. "You know Lee, they told me you were good, but I had no idea until you showed up on that sandbar out of nowhere. You had enough sleep juice to keep you out until you hit the ground; I lost sight of you in the dark and figured you bought it."

"I almost did, I was barely able to pull the cord. So why didn't you just shoot me on the sandbar?" Lee asked bluntly.

"Because I got to the crash site and Nelson wasn't there. There's no way I could head to the border and report he was dead, then have him show up. And I'm no idiot," he continued, both men keeping careful watch of their hands and any sudden movement to their holsters. "Another set of eyes, another tracker, another gun… I had a better chance of making it through the jungle _with_ you, especially since you apparently knew where you were going."

"That was a guess, at least at first, and you never did answer my question?"

Matt laughed as Lee watched his every move. "You mean, when did I drug you?"

Lee nodded, not appreciating his little game.

"It's the part you _don't_ remember," he laughed, giggling at his own self-perceived cleverness, before reining it in when Lee wasn't the least bit amused. "The pilot informed us we were over the drop zone," he recited lamely to Lee's nod. "The corporal opened the cargo door…"

"…And we shook hands," Lee finished, remembering now the pinch in his palm and the instant grogginess and disorientation he felt. The rest of the memory hazily presenting itself as Lee remembered Matt leading him to the door, positioning himself behind Lee for the jump, and the "slap" on the back as he was pushed out the door, hitting his head clumsily on the wing spar on the way out.

"Ah… I see you remember now," Matt noted, as Lee continued to keep a keen eye on his one-time partner.

"So what's this all about?" Lee asked.

"Just call it my side job, Lee," he answered evenly. "Whenever I get a mission, I check with my Sources to see if they're interested in the outcome. They're careful; sometimes I take care of other matters while I'm in the area, other times I make sure the forensic evidence I find supports a certain point of view. In this case, someone was willing to pay for confirmation of Nelson's death, and to make sure the sabotage couldn't be confirmed."

"How long have you been playing dirty?" Lee asked, rising to his feet as Matt followed him up, the expected showdown about to begin.

"I'm not sure that matters, Lee," he answered. "Anyway, I don't need you anymore. I can track Nelson by myself now that I know where he's going, and I don't need you around to warn him that I'm coming."

"So you think it's going to be that easy?" Lee challenged.

Matt laughed again. "Frankly… yes. You're working with a concussion, aren't you, Lee? And it's not like that arm of yours is worth too much right now."

"I don't die easily," Lee warned.

"Yeah, I heard that about you," Matt deadpanned, while eying Lee's holster, still strapped to his right side, the same side as his injured arm.

"So how's it gonna be?" Matt continued. "Mano y mano," he quipped, "or maybe we shoot it out like cowboys," he laughed.

"Frankly, I'd rather we not bring the natives in to investigate the gunfire…" Lee said.

"Good thinking," Matt interrupted evenly.

"And I'd rather not carry your sorry six through the jungle after wounding you," Lee finished.

Matt laughed again. "You're going to try bringing me in?"

Lee nodded, his eyes speaking just how serious he was. Matt had apparently been working both sides for a long time; it would behoove ONI to know just what he had been up to all that time, something that would only be possible if he were to be brought in alive. It would take a plea deal for life in prison rather than treason and the death penalty, but Lee figured ONI would want a chance at the information. It was a far more dangerous venture, but he couldn't do it any other way; even if Matt didn't have valuable information, he wouldn't just kill him if it was at all possible to bring him in.

"Alright Lee," Matt said, slowly shrugging off his backpack, as Lee followed his movements, doing the same.

Matt held his backpack in his left hand, ready to drop it in the sand, when he noticed that Lee had his backpack in his right hand. As soon as Matt dropped the backpack he reached for his sidearm in a quick draw, but was met with the end of Lee's backpack as he swung it up, the result being a shot fired wide into the jungle. Birds took to flight immediately at the loud report as Lee instantly dove forward, tackling Matt, ending up on top and issuing several solid blows, utilizing his southpaw. Matt recovered, kicking his legs up and throwing Lee over the top and then frantically looking for his lost gun. He spotted it and took a step toward it when Lee tackled him again as the two rolled over and over, trading punches and ending up in shallow water.

It seemed like an even match, much to Matt's chagrin, he honestly didn't think it would be this difficult with his opponent injured the way he was. He needed to gain the upper hand, and spotted his chance when they rolled again; this time he ended up on top and used the opportunity to strike a blow squarely on Lee's injured arm. As expected, Lee yelled in pain, his defenses dropping enough for Matt to grab his head and hold it underwater. Lee struggled, unable to topple his attacker as Matt had moved in for the kill, placing his knees on Lee's shoulders. His head was completely submerged and he was losing it fast, so Lee did the only thing he could, reaching with his left hand for the knife he had since repositioned for easy access, driving it into Matt's side. Immediately, Matt reacted, falling off him and rolling to the side as Lee pulled himself out of the water, gasping for air and trying to recover.

Slowly, the white spots began to recede as Lee's vision cleared, having been way too close to passing out. He heard Matt moan and tried to clear his mind, knowing the danger wasn't over.

"Damn it, Matt," he said, recovering slowly from the near drowning as the traitor agent lay in the sand, holding his bleeding side. "Why did you do it?"

"Biggest payout… in a long time," Matt breathed out as Lee rose and took shaky steps toward the downed agent.

Matt groaned pitifully as Lee picked up the knife and slid it in his scabbard, then leaned over to examine the wound.

"It doesn't look too bad," Lee observed, taking a knee next him. "I'll patch you up, and then we're moving on," he said, standing so he could retrieve his backpack with his first aid supplies, and anxious to intercept Harry. But as soon as he stood, his legs were kicked out from under him as the traitorous agent had far more fight left in him than he realized. Lee ended up on his back and just as quickly Matt was over the top of him, applying a heavy knee into his injured arm and reaching for his own knife.

"Sorry Lee, but you were part of the deal… no witnesses," he said ready to plunge the knife when his deed was interrupted by the sound of an English speaking voice.

"Lee!"

Matt instinctively turned his head toward the voice as Lee used that moment to issue a blow to the blonde's injured side, producing an agonizing scream as the agent fell back. He rolled to his hands and knees and stood, realizing that his edge had been lost and decided to cut his losses before he was outnumbered. He took shaky steps toward the forest, forced to leave behind his backpack and the gun he had lost earlier in the fight.

 **VTTBOTS**

"Lee!" Harry called, having heard his friend's cry of pain and knowing his voice anywhere, even in the jungles of the great Amazon forest.

He broke the tree line but could only partially make out the struggle on the beach, as the river bank obscured his sight. Then he heard another cry of pain and hurried his steps, just in time to see someone running into the forest. He instantly recognized the clothes as from the western world, but ignored the fleeing man as his focus was on the dark-haired man shakily making his way to his feet.

"Lee?"

Lee turned a weary head toward the voice he knew so well and smiled; his face scuffed from the fist fight, his hair wet from the near drowning, and holding his injured arm.

"Admiral," he greeted, before reaching for his head and rubbing his throbbing temple.

"My God, Lee! What are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you," he quipped, before nodding toward the dark forest in the direction Matt had ran.

"That was my partner, only apparently, we weren't on the same mission. He was a double agent, coming to finish you off," Lee explained, summing it up in a nutshell as Harry reached to steady him.

"I'm okay," he said, looking for and finding Dr. Sanders standing at the forest's edge.

"We'd better get to cover," Harry advised in a low voice to Lee's agreeing nod.

"I've got to retrieve my gear," he replied, nodding his head toward the backpacks lying in sand.

"Alright, we'll be right over there," he said with a tilt of his auburn head. "We've got a lot to talk about," Harry added with a grin, still not believing that Lee Crane found him in the dense Amazon jungle.

Lee walked to the backpacks, scanning the jungle for any sign of Matt. The idiot was wounded, but there was no way he could leave the gun for him to find and use on Harry later, though he regretted not giving Matt a means of protection in the jungle. It was a paradox that most agents wouldn't find troublesome, but he never took a life without remorse and leaving Matt without gear and a gun was like signing a death warrant on the rogue agent. Still, it was apparent that the agent was still dedicated to completing his mission of killing Harry, so there was nothing he could do but retrieve both backpacks and Matt's gun. That was all the time he had for regrets, they were in the middle of the jungle, surrounded by dangerous animals and just as dangerous natives. He came to escort Harry to safety, and that's just what he was going to do. He returned to the river to meet up with Harry and Carolyn and couldn't help but smile when he saw them.

"It's good to see both of you," he offered sincerely.

"Good to see you too, Lee; let's get somewhere safe and talk," Harry suggested to Lee's agreeing nod as he followed Harry back into the dark jungle.

 **VTTBOTS**

Lee gave Harry and Carolyn the Reader's Digest short-and-condensed version of what had happened, all the while investigating the contents of Matt's backpack. He pulled out anything that could be used against them, but left the survival gear for Matt to find, should he still be alive. He did, however, relieve Matt of the two devices the rogue agent had taken from the chopper.

"I woke up suspended about fifteen feet from the ground and tangled in a treetop. After extricating myself I spent over an hour trying to remember my mission. I still didn't remember the jump, but I knew enough to get moving again and met up with Matt at the crash site." 

Harry's forehead tightened; the wound on Lee's forehead the likely culprit of his temporary amnesia.

"You're within LaSelva borders and ONI can't authorize an airlift from here. My mission is to guide you across the border, where I can call for an extraction."

"And when did you find out about Sterling?" Harry inquired curiously.

"There were some things that didn't add up, so I kept a close eye on Matt. I started remembering more details as we trailed you. The trail was sparse, but I had an idea where you were headed. We took a shortcut to the river and that's when Matt made his move. He had drugged me right before the jump, I was disoriented and hit my head on the wing spar on the way out; I was barely able to pull the cord in time. He needed me out of the way; apparently, his job was to verify your deaths and remove any evidence of sabotage should a salvage operation be authorized. It was a good thing you were on the move," Lee noted, zipping up the backpack. "Sterling got there before me, and would have finished the job had you been there."

"And with no official rescue party, no one would have any reason to doubt his word that we died in the crash," Harry finished for him.

"Yeah, that's the way I see it," he said. "Anyway, he figured out where we were going and decided he didn't need me anymore, so he confronted me at the river. I intended on bringing him in alive, but he forced my hand and I had to use my knife."

"It looks like he almost got the upper hand on you," Harry noted.

"It was close," Lee admitted, standing and hanging the backpack on a low tree branch in case the agent trailed them this far. He left the first aid supplies and other survival gear not wishing the jungle on anyone who wasn't prepared to some extent, even though he couldn't leave any weapons. "It was his decision to run, but I'd feel better leaving this," he explained.

"And your arm?"

"…Will feel a whole lot better when we get out of here," Lee answered, indicating he was ready to get going.

"But we're further from the border than we were before, aren't we?" Carolyn interjected.

"I'm afraid you're right, Carolyn," Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck. "We're closer to the mountain than Ecuador's borders."

"We still can't call for an extraction while in LaSelva, but I've made other arrangements," Lee said with a small half-smile. "The river isn't deep enough back where we were, but FS-1 could handle it up ahead, past the horseshoe and near the base of the mountain."

"So, we get to skip climbing the mountain to use the SAT phone," Carolyn said with a smile, rubbing her arms as the chill of this part of the jungle produced an eerie feel, but finally seeing the light at the end of the tunnel.

"I'll transmit the coordinates to Seaview once we get there; I'd rather not send the signal to ONI that I've located you, at least not until I'm sure that Matt was working alone."

"Alright, then let's get this rescue on the move," Harry joked, taking a moment to place a hand on Lee's shoulder, and squeezing. It was silent, but his eyes added all the words Lee needed to know just how Harry felt.

"We'd better get going," Harry continued, filling him in on their surroundings. "We're right in the middle of some very unfriendly tribe's territory."

Lee's brow tightened, then nodded his response after catching the concern in Harry's eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 **Unexpected Turn**

The Hawaiian breeze brushed Lt. Commander Chip Morton's face as he stood in the sail with a mic in hand, guiding the large nuclear submarine into its berth. He was in full summer dress khakis, including his jacket and service cap, and standing tall in the conning tower as he used the engine bursts to maneuver Seaview through the harbor.

"All back… cut engines," he ordered, as the tugboat finished the job, snugging Seaview up to the dock, while the special deck detail threw lines to Navy personnel ready to secure the sub in port.

He watched the activity for a moment, before turning his glasses over to the sail watch and climbing down the rungs into the control room.

"Mr. Michaels, shore leave is authorized for all non-essential personnel," Chip ordered, tossing his cover on the chart table and reaching for the log book to make his entries.

"Mr. Morton, radio call for you," Sparks announced over the comm.

"Very well," Chip responded, shipping the mic and heading toward the radio shack.

"Admiral Stark's aide, Sir," Sparks announced as Chip picked up the handset.

"Commander Morton here."

"Welcome to Pearl, Commander. Admiral Stark is anxious to begin the inspection. He'll be joining the inspectors at 1400 hours."

"Very well, I'll meet him topside at 1400 hours," he replied evenly, issuing the normal naval pleasantries before signing off.

"Great," he said under his breath, loud enough only for the Communication's Officer to hear. " _Stark_ is coming aboard," he said to Sparks' understanding raise of his eyebrows.

Chip returned to the chart table to finish his log entries, then reached for the mic.

"This is the Exec. Now hear this, the weapons inspection will commence at 1400 hours. All departments report your readiness; all non-essential personnel observe the shore leave schedule; and remember to represent yourselves and Seaview at the highest standards. That is all," he ordered, shipping the mic and turning toward Lt. Michaels.

"Looks like we're going to have a four-star observer," Chip said. "Inform Mr. O'Brien that I'll be down for a pre-inspection in fifteen minutes."

"Aye Sir," Michaels said, leaning forward and whispering. "Is he really that tough, Sir?" the young lieutenant asked, having come aboard fairly recently, but noticeably nervous after hearing the scuttlebutt from the crew.

"Just stay on your toes, Mr. Michaels, you'll be fine," Chip replied before heading aft.

 **VTTBOTS**

"How's it looking, Bobby?" Chip asked, coming alongside the young, but seasoned lieutenant.

"We're ready, Sir," O'Brien replied with confidence.

"Good, everything looks ship-shape in here," Chip noted, taking pride in Seaview's missile room.

"Is it true, Sir?" O'Brien asked, leaning forward to keep their conversation quiet.

"News travels fast, doesn't it?" Chip deadpanned. "Affirmative, Mr. O'Brien. Admiral Stark will be joining the inspection," Chip issued without emotion. "Join me topside at 1400 hours, Bobby."

"Aye Sir," the dark headed officer replied. The young man, a head shorter than Morton, had a pleasant countenance and was becoming a fine officer. Chip was grooming him for more responsibilities and was the junior officer he leaned on the most when Lee was off-boat.

Chip nodded his approval at the condition of the missile room and headed out the hatch, hoping that Admiral Stark didn't intend to ride the crew this time around. At any rate, he was an admiral; so, Chip was ready with his "Aye Sir; Yes Sir; and We'll get right on it, Sir."

 **VTTBOTS**

The feel of the jungle was almost oppressive; the canopy was thicker and the light seemed to wane the closer they got to the mountain. They had continued to travel in the jungle, instead of on the river's edge simply because it provided more cover. They would stand little chance if they were spotted by natives once they exposed themselves in the open. Even the native women were to be feared; the tribes had indeed, received their name of Amazons after Francisco de Orellana, a Spanish conquistador, fought with several jungle tribes while exploring the Amazon River in 1546. He noted how the women fought alongside the men with the same degree of ferocity, tenacity, and deadliness, likening them to the Amazons of Greek mythology. Modern accounts of run-ins with the tribes verified that the warrior women were as much to be feared as their male counterparts.

Lee estimated they only had a mile and a half to travel when he stopped in his tracks.

"What's that sound?" Carolyn asked, as the buzzing noise was rather loud and very menacing sounding.

"Wait here," Lee said as point man, taking about fifteen steps ahead of them before stopping to view the source. He waved Harry and Carolyn forward, the buzzing getting louder as they approached.

"Bullet ants," Harry said, identifying a tree infested with the creatures. The large insects, some over an inch in size, resembled a wingless wasp and were known worldwide as the most painful insect bite or sting on earth. Their name selected because some likened the sting to the pain of a bullet wound.

"They're very aggressive and their sting is potent," Carolyn noted. "They're known to sting repeatedly and just one sting will keep a human in excruciating pain for 24 hours," she recited.

"I wish I had a specimen jar," Harry said as Lee rubbed the back of his neck; he had far too many experiences with bullet wounds to be remotely interested in the creatures. "There's talk that if the neurotoxic peptide responsible for paralysis could be separated from the venom, then synaptic transmission could be blocked. Why the medical applications would be phenomenal!" he postulated as Carolyn agreed.

"Some natives use them in initiation rites," she added. "Boys coat their hands with coal to confuse the ants before wearing the glove with live ants woven into it. They must endure the glove for ten minutes."

Lee blew a breath out, with a shake of his head.

"That's not all," she added. "They are expected to endure the rite another twenty times within the course of a year."

"Fascinating," Harry murmured.

Lee was far less fascinated; the thought of putting boys to that kind of test to prove their manhood sounded barbaric to him. Of course, he knew that was the case for Harry and Carolyn too, who were only commenting on the fact, not judging its merit.

"Let's give them a wide berth," Lee suggested as the two scientists nodded, barely able to tear themselves away from the scene of the tree, alive with thousands of the large insects moving busily over the rotting tree.

 **VTTBOTS**

Chip escorted the inspection team back to the control room. So far, the inspection had gone well, with Seaview passing with flying colors as Admiral Stark "hrumpfed" himself through the entire process; even his white glove test had proven fruitless this time around as the missile room was clean enough to eat off the deck. They were resuming the inspection with a test of the crew's readiness as Jiggs Stark pulled out his trusty stop watch.

"Ready Commander?" he asked with a gruff voice, pursing his lips tightly with his finger on the button, ready to start the second countdown.

"Aye Sir," Chip replied, with the mic in hand.

Stark nodded and Chip clicked the mic. "Missile room; load torpedoes one and four."

"Missile room aye, torpedoes one and four," was heard as Stark pressed the stopwatch start button, then began counting down the seconds.

"One… Two… Three… Four… Five…"

"Torpedoes one and four ready for firing, Sirs," came the reply as Stark stopped the countdown and nodded.

"Not bad, Commander; five seconds is an acceptable lock and load target, but hardly impressive. I was told by your CO that Seaview was New Navy. Well, every Old Navy sub in the Pacific fleet can lock and load in five seconds. Why don't you show me what New Navy can do?" he gruffly challenged.

Chip kept his face even and raised the mic.

"Missile Room, this is the Exec. Reset the torpedoes and prepare for another run."

"Aye Sir."

Stark leaned against the chart table, his fingers drumming out both agitation and lack of patience even though it had only been a few minutes.

"This is the missile room. Torpedoes reset and awaiting orders, Sir."

"Very well, standby," Chip ordered as Stark reset the stopwatch. He waited a full minute before nodding to Chip to give the order.

"Missile Room; load torpedoes one and four."

"Torpedoes one and four, Aye."

Stark started the stopwatch and began counting the seconds.

"One… Two… Three… Four…"

"Torpedoes one and four ready for action, Sir."

Stark raised an eyebrow. "Reset the torpedoes and show me that wasn't a fluke," he ordered.

"Aye Sir. Missile Room; reset the torpedoes and prepare for another run."

"Missile room, aye."

Chip kept his face even, unwilling to show Stark anything but professionalism. He remembered well Stark's visit last year when he rode Seaview's crew for days. Lee had stood up to the feisty admiral when Stark accused him of running a loose ship. It was up him and the crew to show the admiral that Captain Crane's command was anything but loose.

The missile room hailed their readiness as Stark cleared the stopwatch for the next test.

"Ready Commander?"

"Aye Sir."

"Proceed."

"Missile room; load torpedoes one and four."

"Torpedoes one and four, aye."

"One… two… three… four…"

"Torpedoes one and four ready for action, Sir."

Stark stopped the stopwatch, his facial expression never changing.

"Very well, Commander. Secure the drill."

"Aye Sir. Missile room, this is the Exec, secure the drill."

"Missile room, aye."

Chip shipped the mic, the pride in Seaview's crew hidden behind his stoic XO face, but then Stark did something unexpected, reaching for the mic and activating it with a click.

"This is Admiral Stark. Well done men, you've done your Captain proud." He shipped the mic, as Chip was barely able to keep the shock and surprise of Stark's admission from his face.

"Very well, Commander. Commander Jackson will have the Inspection's Report to you by tomorrow morning. You passed with flying colors."

"Thank you, Sir. I'll be sure to pass that on to Captain Crane upon his return."

Stark stared at Chip, as if he wanted to say something and then thought better of it, turning instead and heading aft.

Chip's eyebrow rose, but he followed Admiral Stark to the ladder, following him up to the deck. Seaview's deck crew came to sharp attention as Stark stopped to receive the customary salute from Seaview's XO, then disembarked.

"Did we pass, Sir?" Bobby said, leaning over and speaking in a side whisper.

"Aye. Pass on Bravo Zulus to the men and start the Liberty rotation for the rest of the crew."

"Aye Sir," O'Brien replied, saluting and turning to see to his duties as Chip watched Stark's car pull away, pondering Stark's unusual behavior.

 **VTTBOTS**

Stark sat in the back seat with his jaw staunchly set. He had surprised even himself, issuing a congratulatory statement over the boat-wide com, but he felt he owed it to Captain Crane. The man had showed his mettle over a year ago, and over and over again since then. He had never let on to the fleet's youngest sub commander that he was arguably the Navy's best.

He didn't socialize with Crane, so he couldn't begin to feel the loss; but he knew how Harriman felt about the young man. He had called him a brother, but Jiggs knew that Crane was the son Harriman never had. Being a father himself he knew the deep connection that was there, and sorrowed for his good friend once he found out that the Crane died trying to rescue him. The thought bringing him back to his own personal pain, because he had no proof Harriman was even still alive.

Jiggs looked out the window and withheld the sigh he wanted to give, hoping that Seaview had not lost both its creator and its captain at the same time.

 **VTTBOTS**

The jungle continued to parade its wares before them, with the flora, birds and small animals showcasing the most bio-diverse ecosystem on earth. Carolyn, in particular, soaked it in, letting some of her concern down with the hope of their rescue now within their grasp.

They traveled another half mile as Harry took point and Lee the rear guard. Harry stopped, raising a hand in the air to silently halt the party.

"I heard something," he whispered, listening intently, while filtering out the sound of the river, which seemed to run harder now that they were past the horseshoe bend.

Just then Lee felt a very unexpected and unmistakable feel of the point of a spear pressed into his back.

"Harry," he said, standing absolutely still and making no movements to cause the bearer of the spear to thrust the weapon into his back.

Both Harry and Carolyn turned around slowly as Lee's voice intonation translated the danger immediately. As they turned they saw that they were surrounded by a semi-circle of native tribesmen wearing only loincloth and various chains of shells and animal teeth about their necks.

The party of six men, most likely a hunting party, talked amongst themselves as Lee stood absolutely still and Harry calculated how fast he could pull his gun if needed.

"They're questioning whether to kill us here or take us to the village and do it there," Carolyn translated.

Harry nodded; their language though a different dialect, was similar enough to Spanish and Quechua to catch their meaning.

Lee grunted, as the tribesman behind him joined the debate, his opinion obviously to kill the invaders here and now, demonstrating his point with a controlled push of the spear's point into his back. Lee connected with Harry's eyes, following the discussion himself since he was fluent in Spanish and had an uncanny knack for picking up languages, a skill ONI had found very useful. He urged Harry with his eyes not to make any sudden move for his gun, if the warrior behind attacked, there would be no saving him and he didn't want Harry and Carolyn to meet the same fate.

The discussion grew in both fervor and loudness, before one warrior, whose opinion seemed to carry the most weight, announced that they would let their leader decide. Harry raised an eyebrow, knowing that most of the tribes were rather large family units, and other than a patriarchal leader, they wouldn't have a leader in the sense of a government of any kind.

The spear eased out of Lee's lower back, while his backpack was tugged from his shoulders.

"No one resist," Harry cautioned. "They're taking us to the village," he said as a warrior tugged his backpack off as well, relieving both men of their guns and Lee of his knife. They were apparently unfamiliar with fatigues, as the tribesmen didn't seem the least bit interested in his pockets, stuffed with various survival gear items; most importantly, the transmission devices to contact Seaview and ONI.

They didn't seem to be concerned with Carolyn's fanny pack, worn around her waist, but instead showed more interest in the female member of the party. Her hands trembled as they touched her hair, one pulling the pony tail free so that her hair fell to her shoulders. Though her lips quivered, and her heart raced, she tried not to show fear, hoping that the tribal men would respect her show of strength. Both Harry and Lee kept a watchful eye on the situation and were relieved when the tribesmen's curiosity seemed to be satisfied as Seaview's officers had been rendered harmless with their hands tied tightly behind their backs; the braided vine as strong as rope and cutting into their wrists.

A menacing nudge to Lee's shoulder prompted him to walk forward as the rescue took an unexpected turn for the worse. Lee sighed inwardly; they had been so close to making it out unscathed by the jungle, less than a mile from where he had planned on contacting Chip. Their chances for survival were slim, so both he and Harry would have to look for any opportunity to escape; the native's interest in Carolyn adding another layer of danger as well.

 _"At this point, home seems so far away, almost impossible_ ," he considered silently as they moved deeper into the forest; away from the river and their extraction point; and straight for the mountain they had been aiming for in the first place.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

 **Hidden City**

A shove in his back urged a bound Lee Crane on as he stumbled slightly before catching his balance. The tribesman assigned as his guard seemed to be more aggressive and had no compunction to showing how he felt about the intruders to their land. His arm throbbed, and he suspected had started bleeding again due to the rough handling and having his hands tied behind his back, but he was more concerned with the impending arrival at the village they were no doubt nearing. It would be difficult enough escaping from the six warriors who had found them, much less an entire village, where the women were as skilled as the men in matters of issuing pain and death. However deep his concern, he was unable to do anything but move forward and hope that the fact that they had been left alive up to this point would work in their favor.

The feel of the jungle continued to darken as a very real sense of oppression pressed on them. The occasional noises of the jungle were still present, but the birds sounded shriller; the monkeys shrieked instead of chattered; and the sounds of the larger creatures exuded much more menacing noises.

They had traveled about two miles, according to Lee's estimation, every step taking them further from the river and deeper into the jungle toward the mountain, when they came upon a strange sight. As far as the eye could see was a curtain of thick vines, hanging from the treetops as high as 100 feet tall and extending all the way to the ground. The vines were so thick they shrouded the jungle beyond and seemed to be an impenetrable wall as the long rope like vines braided themselves into a fortress, too thick to pass through.

"Have you ever seen anything like it?" Carolyn whispered, her scientific curiosity winning out over the fact that she had been trying to be as quiet as possible to avoid the attention of the warriors escorting them onward.

"Never," Harry said, just as quietly, wondering how far it was to the village as the wall of vines seemed just as thick up ahead. But then, the warrior in the lead stopped decisively, having navigated to this particular spot, and parted the vines like a stage curtain. One by one they were urged through as the sight on the other side of the wall of vines took their breath away.

Light filtered back through the treetops as the dark and oppressive feel of the jungle gave way to a different mood here. Before them stood the base of the mountain, but it was the stone structure built against the mountain that commanded their full attention.

"It's amazing," Carolyn uttered, shocked at the monumental construction, its sophistication far beyond even the famous Inca ruins of Peru. Pillars constructed of limestone and shaped skillfully into columns supported a great porch that led inside the structure, built into the side of the mountain. A small community of huts was positioned on either side of the structure, though they saw no evidence of domestic life, but supposed rather it to be a garrison for the warriors, likely protecting the entrance of the grand structure they were being led towards.

The closer they got to the entrance, the greater their awe became, as the pillars reached some twenty feet high. Upon closer inspection, intricate carvings decorated each of the pillars, each one telling a "story" of the people.

"This is fantastic," Harry said, as they passed one set of carvings depicting very obvious drawing from the 16th Century with the easily recognizable period clothing of the Spanish Conquistadors dating the carving's subject. The work of the stone was exquisite, far beyond what one would believe of the uncontacted jungle tribes of the Amazon basin. At the base of the pillars were stone steps leading up to the entrance into the mountain.

"I don't have a warm feeling about his," Lee noted, not comfortable with moving deeper into the structure, even further from the jungle and their river rescue. A harsh push made him stumble as he fell on the steps, grunting as he connected with the stones and having no way to break his fall. He was instantly pulled to his feet as he got the definite feeling that they had less patience for his comments than Harry and Carolyn's.

They followed their captors through the structure, lit with torches along perfectly carved walls, hewn out of the mountain itself and supported with more carved pillars depicting a thriving civilization along a massive river, which Harry surmised was the Amazon River itself. Scenes of farming, huts by the thousands, and the endeavors of hunting parties supported the theory that a densely populated civilization did indeed thrive along the great river in ancient times past. Recent geoglyphs discovered in the deforested lands seemed to support this idea as well, with evidence that humans carved the land designs dating back from 1 to 1250 AD, furthering claims of a pre-Columbian civilization. Certainly, Harry was witnessing firsthand the fruits of such a civilization as their workmanship was precise and their carvings both skillfully and artfully rendered.

They came to what they thought was the end of the tunnel, when they noticed another curtain of vines ahead. The leader parted the vines as the captives were urged forward, as the captives blinked at the full sunshine assaulting their eyes. They blinked away the brightness, until their pupils adjusted to the sudden light and then stood amazed at the sight before them.

Unlike their captors, who wore the expected loin cloth worn by most of the indigenous peoples not heavily touched by the western civilization, the people of the city wore cloth robes. The women wore a simple tunic reaching just above the knee as the men wore skirts, also worn just above the knee.

"Incredible," Harry murmured as they emerged from the passageway inside the mountain to a great valley, teaming with the activity of a thriving civilization; tucked away and hidden for centuries from the prying eyes of outsiders.

"How has this been missed from the air?" Lee asked, wondering why aircraft hadn't at least spotted the, no doubt, thousands of campfires that would burn like beacons at night.

"I don't know," Harry replied as another push to the shoulder urged the bewildered captives onward.

They walked along paths with small rock fences as path guides; to the left and right stood hundreds of residences built of the polished dry-stone walls, so expertly engineered that they were constructed without the use of mortar. The valley was bordered by two mountains, each one with terraces and an elaborate pathway system leading to more residences and farmland, cut right into the mountains.

"They must utilize terra-preta to achieve their crops," Carolyn surmised, noting the abundant and healthy crops of the terrace farms.

"I would assume so," Harry whispered back, trying not to invoke the ire of their captors, but too enthralled in the fantastic sight not to comment. "That would account for the black soil," he continued, referring to the man-made fertilizing process using coal, bone or potsherd, and manure to utilize the otherwise poor farming soil.

Carolyn nodded slightly, recognizing the black soil, known as Amazonian Black Earth, in a process developed as long ago as 450 BC and still in use to this day in the lowlands.

"Why it's a living, working version of Machu Picchu," Harry said, as they passed through what he deemed as the residences of the lower class and noting the trapezoid windows, rounded walls, and the perfect and regular shaped stones of the buildings they were approaching on an upper level, presumably where the nobles resided. The dress remained similar, though the class differences from the lower levels were very noticeable as the nobles wore intricately decorated clothing.

"It's amazing that they've managed to keep themselves hidden for so long," Carolyn said, spotting the natural springs making the community independent of the river to sustain their livelihood and crops along with an impressive canal system.

"Even the Conquistadors never found Machu Picchu," Harry replied. "It was never ransacked and escaped the Spanish Conquest; historians believed it was abandoned after an epidemic of small-pox decimated the population."

"That might explain why Machu Picchu was left undiscovered in the 1500s," Lee said, joining in the quiet conversation. "But why haven't any aircraft, or even satellite photos discovered this city? It doesn't make any sense."

"We may be about to have some of those questions answered," Harry said, spotting a very official and rather impressive looking building ahead, which he assumed to belong to someone of great power.

"I'm afraid I don't have a good feeling about this, Admiral," Lee said. "If they've managed to keep this place a secret for all these hundreds of years, then the chances of them letting us out of here alive are slim," he said, laying his concerns on the line.

Harry nodded in agreement, coming to the same conclusion himself, but too enthralled in one of the greatest discoveries of modern history to dwell on it now. But even with his scientific curiosity piqued, he was soaking in every detail for use later, when they would find some way to escape.

Their journey ended in front of an elaborate building as they were led up the steps and into a great room with vaulted ceilings and carved drawings on the walls. They walked forward as city dwellers, who were obviously of the nobility class wearing colorful cloth capes draped over their shoulders, parted to reveal a regal looking tribal king sitting on a white stone throne, embedded with precious jewels and gold carvings.

The throne sat on a pedestal, placing the king above everyone else in the room, but the three captives were only allowed within ten feet of the base of the throne when they were harshly shoved to their knees. They were hardly in a position to demand anything, and complied as the Amazon jungle king looked them over, no doubt considering their fate.

"Show respect, but not fear," Harry advised, but his words were met with a brutal blow, courtesy of the blunt end of a staff in his back.

"Admiral!"

Lee reacted by trying to come to Harry's aid, but didn't get very far with his hands tied behind his back, as well as the sharp end of a spear that was now pressing against his throat.

"Enough!" they heard in perfect English, as Harry breathed through the pain of the cruel blow, but managed to focus on the source of the voice; the Amazon king, sitting on his throne.

 **VTTBOTS**

"Jiggs… this is William."

Admiral Stark leaned into his desk, the sound of Johnson's voice an ominous precursor to the news he was about to share.

"Our second agent hasn't made contact," Johnson continued. "His landing zone was less than a mile from the wreckage," his words dealing a cruel blow as the agents had jumped at dawn and nightfall was now approaching.

Jiggs sighed audibly, it was more of a loud huff as he articulated just what this news meant.

"Perhaps he's having trouble getting the survivors to the border… perhaps injuries?" Jiggs said, offering a viable answer as to why contact had not been made yet.

"It's possible, but he didn't transmit the signal indicating he found survivors either," Johnson replied with his usual even voice, offering no emotion at all.

"What are you going to do, Bill?" Jiggs asked keeping his own voice even, despite the fact that he was known to be quite passionate about expressing his feelings, especially if he was dressing down a junior.

"I authorized a three day window on the mission; if we don't hear from our agent then the mission is scrubbed. There is no backup, no Plan B on this."

"And what about Crane? Do I inform Seaview's acting captain of the loss?"

"Negative Jiggs," Johnson replied. "We give Crane the same three days."

Jiggs sat straight up, tilting his head as he honed in on Johnson's words.

"You're telling me that you're still holding out that Crane somehow made it down alive?" he asked incredulously.

"Officially, I'm saying that I'm not ready to brief nonessential personnel on an active mission… _unofficially_ , I'm saying that we don't have confirmation on Crane's fate. I learned a long time ago not to count out a good agent until all possibilities for a successful mission have expired."

Jiggs sat back, a small smile making its way to his face.

"Then I'll add my observation to yours, Bill. If a man can make a raft out of wet suits, a sail out of an under-shirt, survive on raw fish for days, and sail himself into the shipping lanes," Jiggs recounted, his voice becoming stronger and booming out every point with confidence. "Then I'd say we shouldn't count out Harriman Nelson's resourcefulness and will to live, either."

"Point taken, Jiggs. I'm afraid there's nothing to do but wait."

"I appreciate the call, Bill."

"I'll keep you informed," Johnson promised, before hanging up.

Jiggs' sudden spike of hope was only short-lived however, as he briefly considered Morton; he and Crane were as close as he was to Harriman. It didn't sit well with him that he couldn't keep the Lt. Commander in the loop, but never once did he consider stepping on Johnson's toes in the matter. He was military man, through and through, and orders were orders. Morton would just have to wait out the three days as well.

Jiggs picked up the photo, unabashedly sentimental where his "brother" Harriman was concerned. "Your 'New Navy' crew performed admirably today," he said, talking as if Harriman were there, though he doubted he would ever be quite so forthcoming in person. "Hell, they out-performed my best active duty crew," he admitted. "Hang in there, Harriman," he whispered, his mood changing with the reality that the survivors would be spending a second night in the dark, dangerous Amazon forest.

 **VTTBOTS**

Seaview was quiet with only a skeleton crew on board, though Sparks had decided to skip Liberty in favor of being close by to receive the expected transmission from Lee.

"Anything?" Chip asked, leaning against the radio.

"Nothing," Sparks replied quietly; Chip's secret mission was still a secret to all but the two officers. "What do you make of it, Chip?"

Chip pursed his lips tightly. "The drop zone shouldn't have been more than an hour from the crash site," he answered with a shake of his head. "I expected to hear something by now."

"Hitting a landing zone would have been like finding a needle in a haystack," Sparks noted with concern, referring to the seemingly endless, dense carpet of trees under a parachutist.

Chip placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "Just keep monitoring the frequency, Sparks. If there's one thing that I've learned about our Skipper; you don't count Lee Crane out of anything. If there's any way possible to complete the mission, he'll find it."

Sparks smiled and nodded in agreement. "Aye, Sir. No doubt about it, Sir."

Chip added a pat and headed forward trying to draw some comfort from his own words; but deep inside he was wondering if Lee Crane had finally succumbed to the overwhelming odds stacked against him.

 **VTTBOTS**

Harry's brow tightened as he reined in his breathing; the sharp blow to his back that took his breath away was put on the back burner, as he pondered whether he just heard the king's command in clear English. He expected to hear a variation of the Quechuan language, which many indigenous tribes spoke, despite its near demise by Spanish Colonization which eventually forbade the _runa simi_ , the people's language, to be spoken. Modern Quechuan also blended many Spanish words into the dialect, which was why he had been able to pick up on their general conversation; but never in a million years did he expect to hear English from indigenous people this far out in the jungle, and in a Lost City no less!

"You are the leader?" the king asked, sitting rather regally on his throne with a crimson red cape draped around his shoulders and wearing a warrior's skirt, his waist decorated with glistening gold and crimson embroidery. He appeared to be in his fifties, with jet black hair. His fit chest bearing a golden amulet was bare, while his head piece sported the colorful feathers of exotic birds.

Harry was allowed to rise, standing on his own power and taking on the air of confidence that the king had surely noticed in his deduction.

"I am, my name is Nelson," he answered, realizing that the king had recognized his rank somehow.

"And this one?" he asked, pointing to Lee who was also now standing, with the spear still poised menacingly at his throat.

"He is a warrior," Lee's overzealous guard interjected, demonstrating that their captors had witnessed the fight with Matt on the beach and had likely been silently trailing them for some time. "I saw him battle one of his own people with this!" he exclaimed, pulling the large survival knife to show its workmanship as well as its obviously deadly impact when utilized.

"And what are you called?" the king asked, examining the knife.

"I'm called Crane."

The king placed the knife on the arm of the throne, which sported ample room for both the weapon and his reclining arm and turned his attention to Carolyn.

"And who is this?" he asked, eyeing the brunette.

"She is my woman," Harry spoke up, not wanting to be boorish or crude, but utilizing the colloquial vernacular to, hopefully, keep the king from exploring any further interest. "She is a woman of great thought and a valuable member of our expedition," he added.

"Do you not speak for yourself, woman?"

"It is as he says," she replied, understanding Harry's intent to protect her. "I am called, Sanders," she answered, utilizing her surname as both Harry and Lee had done.

The king cracked an unnerving smile. "But that is only your surname, what of your given name?" he asked, demonstrating his familiarity with the western practice of first and last names.

"I am Carolyn," she replied, trying to hide her shock at the king's knowledge.

"Yes… Carolyn… a much more fitting name to call you by," he noted rather smoothly before continuing.

"I am King Tupak Inka Yupanqui, of the royal blood of Pachakutiq, Supa Inka of the Kingdom of Cusco," he announced.

"Of the lost city of Machu Picchu," Carolyn noted, and recognizing his kingly title of _Supa Inka_ to mean, The Only One, or roughly translated, King.

"But that was in Peru, hundreds of miles from here," Harry noted.

"We were forced to abandon the great city when the colonials brought the Sickness to our people. We sought a land far from its reaches and have flourished here at Kuntur Picchu," Yupanqui explained, with a wave of his arms to indicate the entire city. "The royal blood lives on, as do the People."

"Kuntur Picchu," Carolyn repeated out loud. "Mountain of the Condor," she translated.

"Yes," Yupanqui replied. "Machu Picchu means Mountain of the Old Ones, but it lies in ruins now. We are the young ones, the strong ones, the free ones. This mountain was named for the kuntur because we are like the great bird that roams the sky freely."

"And how is that you speak our language?" Carolyn asked, her scientific curiosity overtaking even her earlier fear of Yupanqui's obvious personal interest in her.

A small shove in her back, indicated she had committed a breach of etiquette as tension rose from both Harry and Lee.

"You are new to this court," the king replied, "We will be lenient," he instructed as her guard backed off. "You will not question me, unless otherwise invited," Yupanqui replied, schooling the party in Inca Court etiquette. "But I will answer your question, Miss Carolyn," he said wryly, using a title denoting his awareness that she and Harry weren't married.

"Many years ago, before my time as Supa Inka, a woman was captured from a river expedition. Many invaders were silenced to the grave, but we allowed some to survive so that they could return and instill fear for the fierceness our people into the lowlanders. She was brought to Kuntur Picchu so that we might learn of the ways of the outside world. My father brought her into the house of nobles and treated her with great respect, as a teacher for the royal line; we have had many such teachers throughout the history of Kuntur Picchu."

Harry's brow tightened slightly, silently considering the possible reasons why they were spared being "silenced to the grave" as well. He had his guess, and sincerely hoped he was wrong.

"And now I perceive that you Nelson have a question. You have my permission to speak," Yupanqui granted.

Harry had many questions indeed, and decided to start with a general one he was very curious about.

"I'm curious about the tribesmen who captured us," Harry said, referencing the stark difference in apparel of their captors who stood by in nothing but scant loincloths, while the rest of the court was adorned in well-made cotton clothing.

King Yupanqui smiled at the observation, realizing that Nelson had noticed the contrast to the rest of the city dwellers.

"Each of the families of warriors takes their turn guarding the city's perimeters. They live as our ancestors lived for the course of two years before they are relieved to return to live in the comforts of the city. In this way, our warriors stay strong and prepared, and our children do not grow soft or forget the ways of the ancient ones. We have many enemies among the tribes of the people; our warriors keep them, and all strangers from our mountain," he said, swinging his hand toward a tapestry, painted with many scenes from another mountain, decisively different from this mountain. "The Colonials never found Machu Picchu," he continued, "but the surrounding villages knew where the great city was. The villagers kept the secret, but they also brought the sickness by their contact with Colonials," he said, referring to a scene showing many people dead or dying with red spots covering their bodies. "We will not take the same chance again," Yupanqui stated resolutely, explaining why all other tribes were considered their enemies, and making the case for complete isolationism, especially from the western world.

 _And yet you brought us here_ , Harry thought silently, wondering why the King had taken a chance with them.

Lee remained quiet; he had already been deemed a warrior and thought it best that Harry speak for the group. As they spoke, his eyes scanned the throne room, taking in the placement of the guards and looking for any area of weakness that might help them escape. He did this rather stealthily, not wanting to tip his hand, and all the while keeping track of the conversation between the two leaders.

"Now, I have other matters of the court to attend to. You will be shown to your quarters; we will speak more at a later time. There is much I want to ask you," he announced, effectively dismissing the party as their guards escorted them from the throne room. They withheld speaking since it was apparent many of their captors spoke English, and followed silently instead through the well-constructed halls of cut smooth-stoned walls.

Behind them, King Tupak Inka Yupanqui greeted the next visitor to the throne room, his entire court anxious to hear his decision concerning the fate of the outsiders.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

 **Yupanqui's Guests**

Harry, Lee and Carolyn were guided to a room far from the throne room, in a maze of complicated turns. Steps down indicated that they had actually entered a lower level, but the lavishness of their accommodations suggested a guest room, rather than a cell. Their escorts closed the door behind them for privacy, but there was no doubt their door was guarded.

The guest room was a rather large suite, with a sitting area and several partitioned sleeping areas. The suite was constructed of the same smooth-polished stone walls and was decorated by fine tapestries and various art pieces consisting of paintings, carvings, and sculptures. Three recliner sofas were positioned around a table, which presumably was where meals were served, and though the room had no windows, it was well illuminated by the oil lamps housed inside shelves, skillfully cut into the wall. A chandelier hung from the center of the room, which was also fueled by oil.

The suite was decorated with vibrant colors and was decidedly regal, with crimson reds and dark hunter greens dominating the color scheme. Elegant touches, such as the bright yellow pillows on the reclining sofas joined several articles made of gold, demonstrating both the King's wealth and the resources of the hidden city.

Once the trio had taken in their surroundings, they convened for a quiet conversation to discuss the strange turn of events that had brought them to Kuntur Picchu, Mountain of the Condor.

"What do you think, Harry?" Lee asked, sitting on the edge of a sofa and holding his right arm; the damage the splintered limb had done was becoming unbearable, despite the fact that he had managed to ignore it throughout most of the day. "What does Yupanqui _really_ want from us?"

"I'm not sure," Harry said honestly, eying Lee's discomfort, and wishing their captors hadn't confiscated their backpacks with the first aid supplies. "We're getting the 'guest' treatment…"

"They could have killed us in the jungle," Carolyn added.

"Which means they need something from us," Lee finished.

Harry nodded. "I suspect we're being interviewed to fill a 'teacher' vacancy."

"Which means they don't intend to let us leave," Carolyn noted, holding it together, but still very concerned.

"I can't see why they would, they've managed to keep this place a complete secret, I've never even heard of a Lost or Hidden City in any folklore of the region," Harry replied, just as their door opened as two armed guards entered the room with spears.

"Warrior Crane, you will come with us," one of the guards announced with no further explanation.

Lee noticed Harry's stance turned decisively protective, his hands tightening into fists as he stood. "It's all right, Admiral, I'll go," Lee said quietly, hoping to defuse the situation before it escalated.

Harry nodded, but he wasn't happy with this newest surprise from their "host". He recognized, however, they had little choice and stood down as Lee cracked a small smile meant to ease the tension, before leaving the room with his guards following behind. The door was closed behind them, and this time they heard the locking mechanism click, signaling their imprisonment.

"What do they want with him?" Carolyn asked concerned.

"I don't know," Harry answered, rubbing the back of his neck and sitting heavily on the sofa. "They've decided that Lee is a warrior, and rightly so; they may want to neutralize him as a source of conflict," he conjectured evenly, even though real concern was evident in his eyes.

"But they could have killed him in the jungle," Carolyn noted, trying to offer hope, while thinking through the problem logically.

"Yes," Harry conceded. "That would indicate they need him for some reason," he agreed, as he reached for Carolyn's hand and squeezed.

She laid her head on his shoulder and rubbed a comforting hand across his back as she spoke.

"Harriman, I have to believe that they need us… _all_ of us, for some reason. Maybe it's like you said, they want to learn about the outside world."

"Frankly, Carolyn, that's more than a real possibility, but we've got to be honest with ourselves here. They've gone to great lengths to protect the Hidden City; they have no intention of letting us go."

Carolyn swallowed and nodded. "I know, Harriman… I know."

 **VTTBOTS**

Lee walked ahead of his guards as they guided him back through the maze of turns and hallways, only this time they took another set of steps down, taking him even deeper within the complex than before. He had no idea why he had been singled out, and considered the possibility that he had been deemed superfluous cargo, extra baggage with no purpose or value. His options were limited at present with the two guards and their very deadly spears pointed in his back, along with the fact that he didn't know how to navigate his way out of the maze yet. Mostly, however, he didn't want to do anything to endanger Harry and Carolyn; his best option was to wait and see what happened before reacting blindly.

They ended up in front of a large wooden door, which was opened for him to enter. He took a quick glance about the room and was relieved to discover that he had been brought to an infirmary of sorts; though, some of the "doctor's" implements looked far more like torturer's tools than those for healing. Still, the rather clean, and he hoped sterile environment, looked state of the art for the ancient civilization, perhaps influenced by previous "teachers" the kings had "employed" from the outside world.

The physician indicated he should take a seat on an exam table as two female nurses milled about in preparations to care for him.

" _Remove your garment,"_ the physician said in Quechuan, to which Lee raised an eyebrow and complied. The throbbing in his arm had taken a turn toward excruciating pain again, and after spending the day pretending like it didn't hurt like hell, he welcomed some relief just now.

He unbuttoned his shirt, shrugging it off his shoulders while a nurse helped the process along, tugging it the rest of the way off his injured arm. The physician stood back, shaking his head in a move that reminded him of Seaview's Chief Medical Officer, Dr. William Jamieson. It was then that he realized that his appearance had garnered him the title of "Warrior" as much as anything; his forehead was bruised and sporting a rather impressive cut from his near-fatal jump, then there was the evidence of his fist fight with Matt Sterling, which he realized left bruises on both his face and his torso, not to mention the fight he lost with the splintered limb in his arm, which the physician was just now unwrapping.

The physician sent his nurses in action and before he knew it he was lying on the table getting an upper body sponge bath. They started with his head, dabbing carefully around his wound, before moving gently to his face. They didn't stop there, and continued down his neck, chest and arms. He didn't know what was in the wash water, but the herb was a pleasant odor and had a relaxing quality that had him wondering if he was actually being drugged. The doctor, meanwhile, examined his arm as Lee found himself struggling to stay awake. The wound was angry and red, with pus starting to make an appearance, to which the physician uttered something indicating his concern, further reminding him of Will.

" _The wound must be cleaned, you need to drink this for the pain,"_ he ordered, holding a cup out.

Lee understood most of what he said and shook his head. "No thanks; just clean it," he said, not wanting to take a chance on just what the doctor had in his medicine cabinet for pain.

One of the guards translated Lee's English into Quechuan, which resulted in the physician's loud disapproval.

"You will drink the medicine as the Royal Physician prescribes," the guard translated as Lee sat up, leaning on an elbow.

"Look, I can handle the pain, just have him clean it," he persisted, but the guard's stance with his spear indicated that balking at the Royal Physician's treatment wasn't an option.

Lee considered his options and found he had no other choice. He took the cup and drank the medicine, silently thinking that Will and the Inca Doc would probably get along quite well, as both seemed to know how to wield their medical rank to get their way. Almost immediately he found himself swaying on his elbow. A nurse, a rather lovely young lady he noticed now that he was on his way to a pain-free, morphine-like floating experience, guided him back down to lie on the table as the doctor began scrubbing his arm out. His eyes fluttered closed, as he desperately tried to stay awake to monitor what was being done to him in the name of medicine and healing, but found he was on the losing end of the battle. He could feel his arm being manipulated, as the doctor scrubbed the wound clean, and realized that he was quite happy to be far from the pain of the uncomfortable procedure. He opened his eyes when he felt a prick and then a tug, and realized his arm was being sewn and vaguely wondered how good the Inca Doc was and whether he'd be sporting a scar or not; but then realized that at present he could really care less, as the Doc's pain killer had him soaring rather nicely.

The physician finished his handiwork and stepped back, while the nurses helped him sit up. A blanket was placed over his shoulders and though he was operating on quite a blissful state at present, he still had the presence of mind to ask for his shirt the Doc had previously discarded. He clutched the blanket across his shoulders with his good hand and loosely held on to his shirt with his newly sewn up appendage, as the nurses transferred him from their care back to the guards.

" _Solpayki,"_ Lee offered thanking his nurses, and in his extremely good mood, momentarily wondering what the ladies might be doing after work. That thought led to the instant question of just what one would do on a date in an Inca Hidden City, before regaining enough of his senses to wisely let the whole thing go.

Despite his drug induced state, he managed to keep it together as he was guided back through the maze walking on his own steam; albeit, with shaky and somewhat weaving steps.

 **VTTBOTS**

Harry paced the sitting area, visibly concerned about Lee's whereabouts. It had been nearly two hours since Lee had been escorted away, and as Harry contemplated the various scenarios for his disappearance he found himself even more agitated. His pace had him on the opposite side of the room when the door opened once again. Harry spun around as a guard ushered Lee in, and then closed the door behind him. Lee sank into the wall behind him as soon as the door was closed; he hadn't wanted to show any weakness to his guards, even though he was obviously very compromised by the drug. He was still clutching his blanket tightly when Harry raced across the room.

"Lee!" he exclaimed, crossing the room with Carolyn close behind. "Are you alright?" he asked, looking his friend over.

"I'm all right," Lee answered, hoping to placate Harry's concern. "The Doc sewed up my arm."

Lee pulled his arm out from under the blanket, dropping his shirt in the process, as Harry examined the new bandages on his arm.

"Are you in pain?" Harry asked, concerned about the no-doubt painful procedure and wrapping Lee's good arm over his shoulder, to which Lee just giggled, which quickly turned into an outburst of hearty laughter.

"Did I say something funny?" Harry inquired, raising an eyebrow while trading glances with Carolyn.

"No…," Lee said, trying to rein in his giggles. "The Doc gave me something…"

Harry nodded, figuring out the rest. "All right Lee, let's get you to bed."

"I'm feelin' pretty damn good…" he continued, leaning heavily on Harry and breaking out in laughter again, before turning rather serious and stopping his forward motion. "He didn't sew my head, did he?"

"No."

"Good… pretty sure it would have left a scar," he rambled on.

"This way, Lee," Harry said, getting him moving once again as he and Carolyn led a very inebriated Lee Crane to a bed in one of the partitioned areas. "I know you're not feeling anything now, but my guess is that arm is going to be pretty sore in the morning."

Lee nodded. "So many rooms… tried to keep track…" he continued, switching subjects again and trying to make his way back from spaced out and useless; to the responsible, able, naval officer he was, looking for an escape route.

"It's all right, we'll worry about that later," Harry replied, guiding Lee to the bed where he collapsed happily, while Carolyn covered him with a blanket.

"Cute nurses," he slurred before falling to sleep as Harry stood squeezing the bridge of his nose in near-exasperation.

"It's not his fault, Harriman," Carolyn offered sympathetically. "They obviously used some sort of opiate based pain medication."

"I know," Harry replied. "I'm just…"

His words were interrupted as the door opened again and several handmaidens entered carrying what was obviously their dinner. They paraded in, carrying platters and dressed in brightly colored garments fitted to their curves. They placed the platters laden with fruits, vegetables, roasted meat, and hot roots similar to yams on the table, then poured three cups of wine.

" _Solpayki,"_ Harry said as the servants left.

"Shall we wake Lee?" Carolyn asked looking at the bountiful meal placed before them and realizing just how hungry she was after living off sparse rations of granola bars and crackers and cheese for the past two days.

Harry shook his head and laughed lightly. "No, let him sleep off the pain meds. I'm sure he'll feel more like his old self in the morning."

Carolyn sat down and reached for the wine, before pausing. "Do you think it's safe, Harriman?"

"I'm sure of it," he replied, offering a tender smile her way, and relaxing for the first time since their capture. "The fact that they patched Lee up is a very good sign that they need _all_ of us," he said, reiterating her own words, before reaching for a perfectly ripe red grape and popping it in his mouth. He savored the sweet fruit and then sat down beside Carolyn.

"Now my dear, care to guess what kind of meat this is?" he joked.

"I don't want to even think about it," she replied with a chuckle. "At least it doesn't look like iguana…"

"Or Fried Tarantula," Harry added, as their light mood continued.

They dug in, glad for the nourishment and soaking in their comfortable accommodations… at least for now. They only had guesses as to why they were spared or what tomorrow might bring, but for tonight Harry and Carolyn were content to enjoy the meal…. and each other's company. With Lee down for the count in the partitioned room, they allowed themselves both the comfort and enjoyment of their shared passion.

 **VTTBOTS**

Chip stood out on the beach, watching the waves crash and recede on the shore. A gentle warm breeze blew his blond hair wistfully across his forehead as he studied the horizon. He carried a pager should Lee signal, and he didn't venture far from Seaview, even though Pearl was teeming with activities for a sailor on leave. The sun was setting on another beautiful day in Hawaii, but his mind was far away from the sight. Lee had jumped from an airplane at dawn; his insertion point less than two miles from the wreckage and now the sun was setting and still no word from him. There was no doubt about it; NO news was definitely NOT good news in this case.

It was a dangerous mission to begin with, jumping with only one partner into the wilds of the Amazon jungle with just a sidearm and his wits. True, that had been enough on several other occasions for the sometimes spy, but any number of things could have happened to Lee from deadly animals to just as deadly indigenous tribes who routinely killed any stranger venturing into their land.

His mind returned to Lee's cabin, right before he left. It was what he said. More than that, _how_ he said it.

" _I know he's alive, Chip, don't ask me how, but I know it."_

It was Lee's confidence that _somehow,_ he would know if Harry had died. It wasn't clairvoyance or some other mystical connection, just the belief that someone who had been so important to his life couldn't pass without him feeling the void.

He knew that Lee's and Harry's relationship had gradually turned from best friends to the same affection Lee would have held for his own father, who had died years ago in the Korean Conflict. Harry had become the father he hardly remembered, the seeds of their relationship starting years ago at the Academy, and continuing on as Lee served under the Admiral on the Nautilus. It had reached new heights as the two worked together after Lee signed on with Seaview. The two had weathered many trials, bringing Seaview home safely when others would have surely failed. They were giants in their fields individually; but together, they were damn near unstoppable.

Chip smiled at that last thought and heaved a heavy sigh, blowing a breath out as he contemplated the matter.

He had recognized the change in their relationship; had watched it grow and couldn't be happier for his best friend. It wasn't unlike their own relationship moving from roommates to brothers; it had been weathered with as much professionalism as the Admiral's. The crew knew the command team was tight, but aboard Seaview, it was nothing but business; no favoritism, no nepotism from the adopted father or for the adopted brother.

" _I know he's alive, Chip, don't ask me how, but I know it."_

Lee's words ran through his mind once again, as Chip examined his own feelings. Could it be possible for Lee Crane to die without _him_ feeling the void? Somehow… he didn't think so.

"Lee Crane is alive," Chip said aloud and speaking only to himself. "Don't ask me how, but I know he's alive," he finished resolutely, then headed back to Seaview where he would be ready to go on a moment's notice, the minute Lee contacted them with the news that he had found Harry.

 **VTTBOTS**

Lee rolled over with a moan, the dull ache in his arm paralleling the dull ache in his head. He blew a breath out and gathered his thoughts, finally coming to the conclusion that he had a hangover, courtesy of the good Inca doctor and his potent cup of brew. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, rubbing his temples and letting everything equalize out before standing.

"Lee?" he heard from the other side of the partition.

"Come on in, Admiral."

"I thought I heard you," Harry said, entering the room. "How are you feeling?"

Lee looked down at his arm, assessing the physician's work.

"My arm's a little sore from the Doc's scrubbing, but it still feels much better," he answered honestly, before biting his bottom lip and scrunching his forehead. "I uh… didn't embarrass myself last night, did I?" he asked, raising his eyes to meet Harry's.

"You were fine," Harry returned with a small smile. "You mentioned something about 'cute nurses' and fell asleep."

Lee rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled, more embarrassed than anything. "I don't remember much, only feeling very spaced out."

"Why don't you come for breakfast," Harry said, letting Lee off the hook for the uncharacteristic giggles last evening. "They laid out a pretty impressive spread out here," he finished.

Lee nodded, checking his watch and noting it was already mid-morning then looked around. "Is my shirt around somewhere?"

"There, at the foot of your bed," Harry pointed out.

"Thanks, Harry," he said. "I'll be right out."

Harry left him to his privacy as Lee donned his shirt while testing how much use he had of his arm, as he tucked in carefully. He ran a hand through his hair, hoping to tame the riot of curls that had surely appeared, but then gave up, realizing it was probably a losing battle. He entered the sitting room and sat down in front of a plate which Carolyn had already dished out for him.

"I have to say, this looks pretty good," he said, digging in and realizing that he was very hungry.

"When was the last time you ate?" Harry asked, having already finished his breakfast earlier.

"Early yesterday morning, and I rarely eat much before a jump."

"I figured as much. Your empty stomach probably added to the potency of the doctor's medication," Harry postulated.

"Maybe," Lee said with a small smile. "But I'm afraid it was pretty strong stuff, I apologize for anything foolish I might have said," he offered with a small half-smile.

"No need to worry on my account, Lee," Carolyn interjected. "Calling a nurse 'cute' is hardly a major offense."

Lee smiled, letting go of his embarrassment and ready to move on. "Well, at any rate, I'm feeling much better."

"You're looking better. Now, last night you mentioned trying to keep track of where they took you?" Harry inquired, taking a drink from the jungle version of hot coffee. The beans were hearty, and ever as flavorful as their Columbian neighbors, it was an interesting change and worth the occasional coffee ground.

"I don't think it will help much, we went down a level," Lee replied, finishing up. "I think it was the Royal Infirmary, but I'd guess the Doc makes house calls for the King."

Harry nodded, obviously looking for a way out as well.

"Oh and another thing, the big guard who doesn't like me… he speaks English," Lee reported, in an impressive recollection of important information considering his handicap of the prior evening.

"All right, we'll have to be careful what we say," Harry decided. "Anything else?"

Lee shook his head, trying to draw out any lingering memory without success. "I'm afraid everything else is just a blur," he answered, reaching for another piece of unidentified meat.

"I was wondering just what kind of meat that was?" Carolyn asked curiously.

"It's iguana," Lee replied, without missing a beat. "Probably about the best I've had," he added without much thought.

"Iguana?" Carolyn repeated incredulously, not believing she had _actually_ eaten a lizard.

Lee smiled, exchanging a grin with Harry who no-doubt knew exactly what the mystery meat was, as the two had spent their fair share of ONI spy time in one jungle or another, and at least on one Seaview mission when they were treated to a meal by a grateful islander's hospitality.

The light moment passed as Lee dipped his head in thought.

"I don't mean to dampen the mood here," he said solemnly, "but I'm pretty concerned about this entire setup."

The words had no more left his mouth, when their door opened as several guards entered, while a female servant stood in the doorway.

"You will come with us," he ordered, looking directly at Carolyn as Harry and Lee both stood, their response met by the guards taking an offensive position with their spears.

Carolyn recognized the potentially explosive moment and reached for Harry's arm. "It's okay, Harriman, I'll go with them," she said, as Harry nodded, recognizing the deck stacked against them and expressing his concern in the deepness of his blue eyes and furled brow.

She smiled weakly, reaching for his hand and squeezing, before walking forward and allowing the guards to escort her from the relative safety of her two protectors.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to everyone reading the story, I hope you're enjoying this jungle adventure! A big thanks to those who took the time to Review or Follow; I appreciate hearing from you more than you know. Buckle your seatbelts folks, a lot more adventure to come! Subjockey**

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **Secrets**

Harry paced the sitting room as Lee looked for anything he might use as a weapon, but other than using a gold vase as a blunt object, the room was devoid of such objects. Carolyn had only been gone for ten minutes, but Harry's concern had ratcheted up to an imminent eruption. Again, the door opened without a polite advanced knock, as Harry wheeled about hoping to see Carolyn. They were met instead by the English speaking guard who stood with his spear at his side and another guard waiting outside of the door.

"I will now escort you to the bath house."

Harry and Lee exchanged confused glances.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked, somewhat shocked.

"You are dining with King Tupak Inka Yupanqui, of the royal blood of Pachakutiq, Supa Inka of the Kingdom of Cusco," he announced. "You must bathe before entering the dining hall," he explained, silently wondering if westerners didn't practice cleanliness like the civilized Incas did.

"Then Carolyn was taken to prepare for dinner as well?" Harry clarified.

"The House of Princesses will attend her, I have come for you," he replied, tapping his spear on the stone floor to emphasize that the time for talking was over.

Harry glanced at Lee, who shrugged his shoulders as if to say, "Why not?" A bath sounded rather good to Harry as well, as the two left much more at ease with Carolyn's whereabouts, and both looking forward to washing off about two pounds of jungle dirt from their persons.

 **VTTBOTS**

Admiral Jiggs Stark perused the pile of folders on his desk, all demanding his attention. He was barking out orders and keeping with his reputation of eating junior officers for breakfast, in fact, he was moving onto lunch having already bitten off a few heads this morning. His foul mood was helped along by concern for his good friend, Admiral Harriman Nelson _. "More than friend!"_ he thought inwardly. _You don't make it through a Conflict and a war without becoming something much more… brothers for life._

He signed off on the report he had just read and closed the file, stopping to contemplate the fact that Harry had already spent one night in the jungle before Crane and Sterling were inserted. Another night had passed without word from either ONI Agent… of course, they hadn't really expected to hear from Crane.

 _Two nights in the jungle_ , he reiterated to himself with a blow of the breath out, _and only two days left before ONI calls off the mission_.

He pounded his fist on the desk and reached for his mug, taking a swig of lukewarm coffee and nearly gagging himself.

"Jackson!" he bellowed at the top of his lungs as the Lt. Commander came running.

"Aye Admiral, do you need something, Sir?" the blond asked, handling the feisty Admiral with kid gloves for his foul mood.

"Coffee's cold," he barked out, having absolutely no grace for the fact that his aide was a Lt. Commander, not some Ensign straight out of the Academy.

"I've got a fresh pot brewing, should only be a minute," he replied picking up the mug from the Admiral's desk.

Jiggs huffed something out, then buried himself in another folder, but as soon as Jackson left the room he hung his head, remembering that the young man was Crane's friend. It wasn't fair for him to be taking out his concern for Harriman's safety on the young officer, especially when they didn't even know if Lee Crane was dead or alive. Jiggs didn't walk back too many times on his gruff exterior, he was Flag Rank and had earned the right to bark out orders and damn well expected them to be followed, but this time he knew he was wrong.

"Sir," Jackson said, entering the room with a steaming hot mug full of coffee. Jiggs waved him over, trying to find his way back to bearable to work under, without losing his reputation; he had worked hard to get that and he didn't want his men to think he had gone soft.

Jackson set the mug on his ink blotter and turned to leave.

"Jackson?"

"Yes Sir?" he said, returning at the Admiral's call. "How long have you known Crane?" he asked out of the blue, since Jackson wasn't privy to the latest news of the mission, only that Lee had been called up by ONI to find Nelson in the Amazon.

"Lee Crane, Sir? We were at the Academy together," he replied. "We served together aboard a Destroyer before he went to New London for Sub training."

"And how would you gauge Crane's ability to get out of tight situations… hopeless even?"

"If you're talking about the mission, Sir, I've known for years that Lee was ONI. He's got a knack for it, Sir, and he always seems to make it back alive, despite the odds. I'd say not to count him out until the last round and the last bell has been rung."

The words hung in the air for a moment as Jiggs nodded, his shoulders visibly relaxing.

"Very well, Jackson," Jiggs said, reaching for the next folder. "See that I'm not disturbed," he added, effectively dismissing his aide with far less fervor than he had been indulging in all day.

"Aye Sir," Jackson replied dutifully and left, closing the door behind him.

Jiggs watched the door close and let out a sigh, even Johnson wasn't ready to give up on Crane; eluding to the fact that just because they didn't see the midnight black chute open, didn't mean that Crane hadn't managed to open it after all.

"Despite… the… odds," he said aloud, reiterating Jackson's description of Crane's missions and remembering back to the odds stacked against Crane during the search for Neptune. Two admirals on board; one compromised by an allergic reaction causing him to act irrationally; the other too bull-headed to admit that he hadn't spotted Harriman's state of mind before Crane had.

"Escort _Mister_ Crane to his quarters!"

The words still stung as Jiggs remembered not only relieving Crane of his duty, but confining him to his quarters as well.

But Crane wouldn't let it go, to obey the order meant death for his crew. So, when Seaview's Captain was relieved of duty, he pulled a gun on the admirals, decking his own XO in the process.

"Lee!" he remembered Morton saying, pleading with his commanding officer as a friend _not_ to mutiny, but Crane knew he only had one chance to save the boat.

"You can hang me later, but first, I'm going to get this sub home," he promised, passionately defying the admirals as he bellowed orders into the mic, taking Seaview within fifty feet of her crush depth before the engines engaged and maneuverability was restored. He saved the sub and every man on board with his mutinous deed, but the odds were still stacked against him with an ailing Admiral Nelson questioning his loyalty.

He still remembered the palpable hurt in Crane's eyes upon hearing Harriman's outburst, accusing him of betraying their friendship; but Crane said nothing, turning instead to obey the earlier order relieving him of his duty. He had signed his own death warrant, willingly placing the noose around his own neck to guarantee the safety of his sub and crew. It was only when Harriman called for a court martial that Jiggs realized his friend was ill; and when the coelenterate showed back up, Jiggs knew where Seaview's Captain belonged, ordering him back to the control room without a second thought. He watched as Captain Crane whipped his shaken crew into shape with only a few words; no dressing down, just an admonishment to pull themselves together. Within seconds, Crane had analyzed the situation, came up with a solution, and blasted the thing to Kingdom Come with a nuclear charge through the hull.

 _Talk about beating the odds_ , Jiggs thought, contemplating the man, his mission, and admitting to the fact that Crane was as close to Harriman as he was.

"All right Crane, you've got two more days to find him," he said to himself, resolving to reside on the side of hope and reaching for his mug for a swallow of the steaming dark brew, before grabbing the next folder and continuing with his day.

 **VTTBOTS**

Carolyn was surrounded by handmaidens in the House of Princesses. She had been treated with all the care of the finest spa for the rich and famous. Though she preferred privacy for such matters, she thought it prudent to allow the servants to fuss over her. She had been bathed, scented, and was currently being fitted for a gown appropriate for this evening's dinner. She was at ease, her fears dissipating once she realized why she had been brought here, but it had been very frightening earlier. She had been escorted out of the maze, and tried to take notice of the twists and turns, especially after realizing that she was ascending to the main floor. The guards hadn't given her any explanation, but the fact that she was following a female servant suggested she wasn't in any immediate danger. Her supposition proved true when she was taken from the main palace to another building where she heard the guards refer to the _nustas,_ and surmised that she was being taken to the princesses. Her supposition proved true when she entered the house and recognized the trapezoid shaped walls, indicative of the House of Princesses.

The guards left her in their care and as the attendants undressed her, explained that she would be dining with King Yupanqui this evening. Her relief resulted in a much-welcomed release of stress as she submitted to the bath and subsequent ceremonial preparations for the honor of dining with the Inca King. She could only assume Harry and Lee were also invited, and wondered how their preparations were coming along, knowing that though they had been allowed in the King's Court unbathed and unshaven, that the etiquette of dining with the King demanded a certain standard of cleanliness and attire. Her attire was a long gown, not at all what she expected as the Incan attire of the 1500's was boxy and practical. This gown was fitted, and of a soft shimmering cloth that hugged her body much closer than she was comfortable. Every detail to her appearance was being attended to, including both a manicure and a pedicure; she could almost just relax and enjoy the spa treatment if they weren't prisoners in a Hidden City, in the middle of the Amazon jungle.

Hours later they were still preparing her, taking the primitive curlers out and shaping her hair skillfully. As she stood fully dressed and looking at herself in the mirror, she wondered if she had been prepared as a guest or for something more. She found her dress to rival the dress she wore for Harriman the night before their flight, and bit her lip, realizing that this dress was far too revealing.

" _Oh Harriman,"_ she thought silently, _"Please be there tonight,"_ she finished, hoping to hang on his arm and show the King that she was indeed "taken".

 **VTTBOTS**

Harry and Lee returned to their suite fully expecting to find Carolyn there. They had spent all afternoon at the bath house where there were, thankfully, separate compartments for bathing. They had emerged from the bath wearing robes while their clothes were laundered. Next they visited the barber, where it took a great deal of trust to allow the Royal Inca Barber to give them each a very close, but perfectly safe, shave. From there, they were taken for a massage where two very beautiful young ladies provided the rub down. They were very skilled in their art, offering a relaxing rub and massaging away the physical exertion of Harry's two days in the jungle and Lee's rough parachute landing. The oil rubbed in completely, leaving a healthy glow without being slick or greasy, and leaving a decisively male scent; rugged yet pleasant. They would have passed on the whole thing, but both men knew that there was a certain protocol to dining with the king and did their best to comply, allowing themselves to enjoy the handiwork of their skilled masseuses.

They were taken back to the bath house where they found their clothes, laundered and ironed dry. Harry donned his clothes, grateful for clean garments once again. He stood looking in the mirror and figured he would pass muster in the presence of King Yupanqui. He emerged to see Lee in his own clothes, his dark fatigues laundered and pressed, with his torn sleeve repaired.

They were escorted back to their suite where a small meal was provided, and where they were informed that Carolyn would meet them at dinner as her preparations would take longer.

"How long does it take to prepare for dinner anyhow?" Harry asked, concerned with Carolyn's absence and his inability to check on her welfare.

Lee could have fired off a rather stereotypical joke about how long women take to get ready, but his mood was far too solemn for such whimsical jest.

"I have an idea, Harry," he said, looking across the table as the Admiral nodded in response.

"I do to," Harry sighed. "Her preparations are for the king and he doesn't want to chance any contamination on our part."

"That would be my guess as well," Lee replied. "I've had a bad feeling about this from the beginning," he said, standing and pacing as he spoke. "I know we've been treated well so far, but there's a reason why we weren't eliminated in the jungle. I'm guessing it has to do with the 'teachers' Yupanqui said they've had in the past."

"I can see why he would be attracted to Carolyn," Harry added, sitting back and visibly concerned at that thought. "But what I can't figure is why they bothered to bring _us_ along?"

Lee stopped his pacing and turned toward Harry, suddenly realizing a very real possibility. "They had been watching us in the jungle, they witnessed my fight with Matt, remember?"

Harry nodded.

"And at least one guard speaks English…" Lee continued.

"You're thinking they heard us talking about the various animals in the jungle?" Harry asked, piecing things together.

"You and Carolyn in particular," Lee reminded him. "You were both pretty animated when we found the bullet ants. I'd say you're both of interest to the king as teachers."

"And what about you?" Harry asked, remembering that Lee hadn't participated in that discussion at all.

"I'm not sure, unless something in my showdown with Sterling caught their attention."

Harry's eyes brightened. "The guard held up your knife," he remembered. "Perhaps your status as warrior took a few steps upwards when you battled without the use of your gun."

"Maybe," Lee agreed, with a shrug of his shoulder. "But he was also in favor of killing me in the jungle," he said, returning to the sofa across from Harry. "I'm afraid we're going to have to wait for Yupanqui to show his hand tonight."

Harry nodded his agreement and then offered a closed-mouthed half-smile. "This isn't exactly what you signed up for when you agreed to jump out of an airplane in the middle of the jungle looking for us."

"I'm exactly where I want to be, Harry," Lee assured him. "If it hadn't been for Sterling, we'd all be back at Seaview by now. And I _still_ plan on getting us back," he added confidently.

"Then we need to be very careful," Harry said thoughtfully. "Whatever Yupanqui has in mind may very well be revealed tonight."

Lee acknowledged his words with a slight nod as the mood ratcheted up in intensity.

 **VTTBOTS**

King Yupanqui watched from behind the drapes of his terrace, his vantage from the upper floors giving him a good view of the courtyard below, connecting the House of Princesses with the main Palace. He watched with interest as Carolyn sat in the Court Yard of the Princesses, surrounded by an entourage of handmaidens.

"She is fascinating," Yupanqui said, admiring the fit of her dress. "A fine woman of thought," he continued, "and yet beautiful to behold."

"But what of Nelson?" his brother Topa replied.

"They are not joined in marriage."

"But she has given herself to him," Topa reminded him. "In the way of our people, she is his consort and is entitled to a champion. Consider carefully my brother; you will lose Nelson as a teacher if you take this step."

"Speak plainly, Topa," King Yupanqui said, moving away from the terrace now that Carolyn had moved out of view.

"You may take her for a bride, my Brother, that is your right; but as a Royal Consort she cannot teach the Nobles, but that is not all. If you take her for a bride, Nelson will challenge your champion to keep her and then you will lose _him_ as a teacher for the Nobles as well."

As king, Yupanqui had already proven himself a warrior and was therefore expected to avail himself of a champion, the deed of fighting over a woman beneath him as king.

"Speak on, Topa," King Tupak Yupanqui directed, sitting on a smaller version of his throne in the sitting room of his private chamber, as he contemplated his brother's words.

"It is within Nelson's right to pick a champion, and he will surely pick Crane."

"But my Brother, we agreed that we must learn the ways of warfare from a warrior of the outside world," he said, reminding Topa why they had brought Crane along in the first place.

"Yes my King, but we have _two_ warriors, do we not?"

Tupak leaned forward, clearly interested, but playing devil's advocate. "From what I've have observed of Nelson, he does not appear one to back away from a fight. Why would he choose a champion to keep his woman?"

"There is a way, my Brother," Topa advised, leaning closer to share the secrets of the backpacks confiscated from the strangers upon their capture.

 **VTTBOTS**

Lee had retreated to his partitioned room and reached under the rolled bed pillows for the transponders he had hidden when Carolyn was taken. He intended on informing Harry where they were should he find himself separated and deemed unnecessary baggage, but hadn't approached the subject before the guard came and informed them that their baths were ready. In hindsight, it was a good thing, as his fatigues had been laundered and dried with some sort of hot iron.

The smaller transponder he zipped back into his leg pocket, it was his connection to ONI; the second transponder, slightly larger but of extremely strong signal, was the one Sparks was monitoring back at Seaview. He examined the unit, lost in his thoughts and weighing the pros and cons of sending a signal to let Chip know he was still alive, and that he'd found the Admiral and Carolyn. He wasn't ready to call Chip in yet; it was too dangerous and until he could figure a way to get the three of them back to the jungle, there was no way he could risk an altercation with the entire Inca army defending their Hidden City.

Now, with Carolyn separated from them, he decided they would have to take the first opportunity given them upon their reunion. Given that fact, he needed Chip and FS-1 on high alert, ready to move and close the distance between Pearl and their present position deep in the LaSelvian Amazon jungle. His decision made, he sent the code for Ground +2, meaning he was on the ground and had found two survivors, two more short codes identified Harry and Carolyn as the survivors, followed by one more: Standby. Quickly, he turned the transponder off for use later, when he would send Chip the coordinates for retrieval; his last transmission, an order for Chip to await further orders and not get impatient and come to the rescue. He was counting on Chip's duty and self-control to not jump on a white horse and try to affect a haphazard rescue; but with the ONI mission rapidly approaching its final day, he felt the need to at least alert his secret backup that they were alive and well. He was still reluctant to contact ONI, since he didn't know if Matt had a partner.

His transmissions complete, he ensconced the transponder into a different pocket and emerged from his sleeping quarters. As expected, Harry was still pacing the floor, his concern for Carolyn growing exponentially. It was late in the afternoon, and they had expected her return several hours ago.

Lee sat on one of the sofas, hoping to distract Harry with conversation, when their door abruptly opened once again. Lee stood, while Harry turned toward the door as their English speaking guard entered carrying Lee's backpack and depositing it on the table with little fanfare. He turned to leave when Harry called out.

"Where is Dr. Sanders?" he demanded.

The guard turned, taking on a rather surprised look. "Among the House of Princesses in preparations for dining with the King," he replied, again wondering if westerners were too dense to realize that females took longer to get ready for such affairs.

He turned to leave, offering no more information as Harry blew a breath out, mixed with both relief and continued frustration. The Admiral walked to the sofa, practically plopping down; his nervous energy for Carolyn's safety nearly wearing him out.

"I'm sure it's as he says, Harry," Lee offered to Harry's weak nod of agreement. "I guess it doesn't matter whether it's at home or the middle of a Hidden Inca City… women just take a tad longer to get ready," he finished with a small smile in an attempt to dispel some of Harry's tension.

"I know, I know," Harry conceded, "but you know as well as I do, that Yupanqui's interest in her goes beyond her brilliant mind."

Lee lost his smile, already coming to the same conclusion, then reached for the backpack to see what had been confiscated and what had been returned.

Harry sighed and with nothing else to do, turned his attention to the backpack, noticing the fact that only one backpack had been returned.

"Looks like they trust you more than me," he noted while Lee rummaged through the backpack.

"Anything the least bit tactical is missing," Lee reported, "even the compass. It looks like it's not too much more than the first aid supplies and the devices from the helo."

He was extremely grateful that he had hidden the transponders in his fatigues, or no-doubt they would have been missing as well. He reached down and unzipped a pocket at his calf, dropping in the compact first aid kit, just slightly bigger than a deck of cards, and leaving the bulkier gauze rolls in the backpack. It was just a precaution, should his pack be confiscated once again.

He lowered his head in thought, knowing that as soon as the three were together again, they would have to make a serious effort to escape. No matter how comfortable their "cell" was, there was no doubt they were prisoners, and Harry was right about Yupanqui; sooner or later he would make a move on Carolyn. But their escape wouldn't be an easy thing; they were currently in the most guarded building in the entire city, surrounded by trained warriors. Add to that, the fact that the palace was in the middle of an Inca City surrounded by inhabitants equally schooled in hand to hand combat regardless of gender, and the fact that the jungle itself was on the other side of a mountain connected by a very secret tunnel, and the whole thing appeared hopeless.

Home seemed further away now than ever before, but Lee wasn't one to dwell on the impossible. He only knew that if things continued as they were, they would be held here, forbidden to return at best; and at worst… well, if the King's interest in Carolyn continued, then the possibilities for that scenario were too numerous and painful to consider.

Harry noticed Lee's introspection, but at present was too lost in his own contemplation, until Lee spoke up.

"Harry…" Lee started, about to tell him about putting Chip on standby, when they were interrupted by their guard's return announcing it was time to leave.

"King Tupak Inca Yupanqui graces you with an invitation for dinner," he announced, then jerked his spear toward the door to indicate that their presence was required now.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

 **Yupanqui's Hand**

"Mr. Morton to the Radio Shack."

"This is Morton, I'll be right there," Chip responded, grabbing a mic hanging in the corridor and having just finished checking on the supplies they had just received in the main cargo hold. With Seaview's Weapons Inspection complete, he had laid in a few supplies for their journey home. The crew were still rotating out on Liberty, but were due by 1900 tomorrow evening. He had clearance to leave port at 0600 the following day.

He quickened his steps, anxious per chance that Sparks' request to the Shack had something to do with their overdue captain. He stepped over the vertical hatch and slowed his approach to Spark's station. Sparks was very subdued, careful to keep the information he had quiet, but the twinkle in his eyes and the small smile he couldn't help but flash told Chip the news was good. Quietly he handed the Exec the coded communications.

Chip allowed a small smile to escape; he and Sparks had been the only ones on board to know the details of the Skipper's mission, and as such, had alone carried the burden for the missing officers.

"He's on the ground, with two survivors, the Admiral and Dr. Sanders; apparently, the pilot didn't make it," he said, interpreting the coded transmission for Sparks. "We're to standby for further instructions."

"I've got the coordinates," Sparks added quietly.

"Won't do me any good, he obviously wants a different extraction point. He just wants us to know the mission is still a 'go' and to be ready to move," Chip whispered, even though there were very few crewmen in the control room and none within earshot.

"What next?" Sparks asked.

"We wait for the extraction code, once it comes in, you and Bobby will have to take Seaview home while I sneak out of Dodge."

Sparks nodded, ready to do his part. He was the senior officer and had more command time than Bobby; although he much preferred his chosen career in communications over commanding the sub, he would be ready to offer assistance to the young, but capable lieutenant.

"Keep a keen ear, Sparks," he admonished laced with all the confidence in the world in Seaview's Communication's Officer. "With any luck, we'll have them home in no time."

Chip offered a small smile before leaving the Shack and headed straight for the stairs to Officer Country. He was elated inside to know that both of his friends were alive, and needed a little privacy at the moment. He entered his cabin, closing the door behind him and leaning heavily against it. He closed his eyes, soaking in the feeling of knowing that Lee Crane was still alive and smiled broadly, before reality brought him out of his revelry.

"All right Lee, just keep fighting to make it home," he said aloud, knowing that if it took his best friend this long to send the transmission, that things hadn't gone as planned.

 **VTTBOTS**

Harry and Lee were taken through the maze back up to the main floor of the palace, each carefully trying to catalog their ascent for future reference. This time, they were taken to a large banquet hall filled with many tables as the king hosted not only them, but a large gathering of Nobles as well.

The king's wealth, as well as the resources of the land, and the skills of his people were readily visible in the architecture and décor of the great hall. Beautifully chiseled columns of white stone supported a high vaulted ceiling with many ceiling to floor draperies adding color, while framing the trapezoid windows. Other walls were expertly carved with more scenes depicting events of historical importance. Fine golden artifacts graced beautifully made tables throughout the hall, which was lit with chandeliers, fueled by oil lamps.

"Exquisite," Harry couldn't help but mutter as he entered the hall, but his attention was quickly diverted to looking for Carolyn. "She's not here," he said, his hope dashed and his anger rising, as they were led to a table, obviously set apart for the strangers. Other tables held up to six guests, but this table was set to serve only three.

"It looks like she'll be joining us," Lee postulated, while Harry barely nodded, working on not letting his fiery Irish temper rise up, knowing that an outburst among the king's guest would not be tolerated.

A collective set of oohs and ahhs filled the hall as both Harry and Lee turned toward the object of the appreciative appraisals to see Carolyn being escorted into the hall, surrounded by a several princesses and their attending maidens.

She was dressed in a fine, form-fitting gown of a white silk-like material. It hung on every curve, sporting more than a hint of cleavage in her bodice. A small train followed her movement, but the front of the dress was cut with a large slit that trailed up her leg, producing a tantalizing peek at her thigh as she walked forward. Her waist was adorned by a gold chain that hung loosely on her hips and dropped to hang provocatively over her flat stomach, producing more than a few eyebrows to rise in appreciation.

Harry shot a quick glance at King Yupanqui and knew without a doubt that not only was he interested, but that Carolyn had been given the royal treatment. His relief at seeing Carolyn was instantly tempered by the realization that her beauty had drawn the attention of Yupanqui and that he was now parading her before the Nobles.

He also noted that though the Inca's had preserved their culture for hundreds of years, they had also been affected by other cultures, possibly brought in by their "teachers", as the women's gowns looked much more Greek in style than their boxy counterparts of the 1500s. The men, however, wore skirt-like coverings wrapped around their waist similar to Polynesian lava lavas. Their chests were bare as in days of old; however, their upper bodies were covered with festive and decorative capes, thereby retaining a more traditional Inca style.

At this point, however, his only concern was for Carolyn, as he smiled fondly, attempting to disguise his concerns as she was escorted to their table. Harry greeted her with a kiss on the cheek, hopefully sending a message to both the King and his guests that she was already spoken for.

"You look beautiful, Carolyn," Harry offered sincerely.

"Thank you Harriman, it's so good to see you both," she returned, her own sincerity bearing witness to the fact that she had feared they wouldn't be here tonight, while her smile carried a hint of modesty knowing full well that the attire provided her was provocative, to say the least.

Harry smiled, and held her hand, helping her to the chair quite elegantly and gentlemanly as she offered a small sigh, finally feeling a measure of safety in the company of Harry and Lee once again.

"You look very nice, Harriman."

"It's amazing what a little soap and water will do," he quipped to her smile.

"And you're looking much better, Lee," she noted.

"Thanks, I'm feeling better," he said. "You're the Belle of the Ball, Carolyn," Lee added in a compliment that made her blush.

"I only wish there was a little more to this ball gown. If it were up to me I'd have come in my expedition clothes as well. Really Harriman," she said turning toward him with a shake of her head. "It's not like I'm twenty years old anymore," she added in slight exasperation.

Harry took her by the hand, raising it to his lips and applying a kiss. "You wouldn't know it Carolyn," he assured her, offering all the sincerity of his heart through his piercingly blue eyes.

"You're good for my ego, you know that?" she quipped back, applying a gentle hand to cup his jaw.

A large "bong" interrupted their revelry, signaling that dinner would now be served as Harry stayed as close and attentive to Carolyn as he could, while Lee scanned the hall for any advantage for an escape. After about twenty minutes of ceremonial preparations, including paying homage to the King and his graciousness toward his guests, a nine-course dinner was served as the hall was filled with the busyness of servants attending the many tables.

For now, there was nothing to do but enjoy the fine meal and wait to see what card King Yupanqui played next.

 **VTTBOTS**

"She is beautiful, is she not?" Tupak asked his brother as the meal came to an end. Musicians played skillfully in the background as the guests talked and chatted amongst themselves, with more than one conversation discussing the strangers. The nobles had been without a teacher from the Outside World for some time and were anxious for a new tutor.

"Then your course is set?" Topa replied.

"It is set. Are all things prepared?"

"They are, my King," Topa replied with a bow of his head; his etiquette much more formal here, than in the King's private chambers.

"Good my Brother, let us begin."

 **VTTBOTS**

"King Tupak Inca Yupanqui, of the royal blood of Pachakutiq, Supa Inka of the Kingdom of Cusco, requests the pleasure of your company," a court official announced, speaking directly to Carolyn.

Harry squeezed her hand, his concern more than a little piqued.

"It's all right, Harriman," she said, squeezing back and seeing no other option but to comply when a guest at the King's invitation.

She was escorted to the King's table, raised on a platform above all the other guests. She stopped in front of the table and bowed her head slightly; showing respect to the King, then raised her head to meet his gaze. His thin smile sent a shudder down her back as she recognized the look in his eyes, it wasn't just appreciation… it was ownership, as if she belonged to him.

King Yupanqui rose from his chair and walked around the table, circling her once as Carolyn swallowed hard, working to keep her composure. She felt his hands on her shoulders and reflexively shuddered as he gently turned her to face his guests.

"I will take you as my consort," he said loud enough for the guests to hear, to Carolyn's gasp and the Nobles' cheers of approval, but another sound silenced the hall as all heads turned toward the Strangers' table.

 **VTTBOTS**

Harry watched as Carolyn walked up the steps to greet the King. Every step she took exposed a fair amount of thigh as his lips tightened, knowing the effect it would have on any man, and more than a little concerned with Yupanqui's intentions. His brow tightened as the King rounded the table and circle her, like a merchant inspecting a prized mare. He balled his hands into a tight fist as Yupanqui held her nearly bare shoulders and turned her to face the hall. The look in Yupanqui's eyes alone told him what was about to come, as the King declared his intention to take Carolyn as his wife. Instantly, Harry rose, knocking his chair over in the process with the loud thud instantly silencing the room, almost as if they were waiting for such an outburst. Just as quickly, Lee rose, joining Harry's side as all eyes turned their way.

Immediately all the guards lining the walls moved to an offensive stance, ratcheting up the intensity in the room as the King's Royal Court Deputy stepped forward.

"Do you dare object to the King's choice?"

"I do," Harry stated loudly with confidence. "She is my woman," he stated rather crudely, but within what he thought were the social rules of their situation.

King Yupanqui returned to his chair rather nonchalantly, taking Carolyn by the hand and guiding her to stand next to him. Just as quickly the table was removed leaving Yupanqui sitting on a throne with his intended bride standing beside him.

The Court Deputy turned toward Carolyn with ceremonial flair.

"You have been claimed by another. Do you wish to exercise your right to a champion?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed, instantly feeling guilty. _I should have declined in order to protect Harry_ , she thought silently, but the look in his eyes told her that he was more than ready to defend her right to choose her own destiny. She searched his eyes, finding both resolve and strength there and squared her shoulders, finding her own strength.

"And do you, Nelson, consent to be her Champion, or do you wish to appoint one?"

"Harry…" Lee interjected quietly, but not getting very far in his offer to fight in his stead.

"No Lee, this is _my_ fight," Harry replied, before turning toward the Court Deputy. "I will be her Champion," he stated loud enough for the entire hall to hear.

King Yupanqui sat on his throne, showing no emotion. He had expected the challenge, as did his guests after seeing Carolyn and Harry interact all evening, something the King was banking on. The challenge was witnessed by all, as was Nelson's acceptance to fight for her; his honor was now established and his place as teacher among the Nobles would be readily accepted.

"In the way of our people, the King will appoint a Champion to represent him," the Deputy announced to the guests, in full ceremonial flair and their approving nods.

Harry heard Lee grumble behind him, having already guessed that a young, strong warrior would be chosen, but Harry's determination was resolute. Lee knew Harry was more than able to defend himself, he had proven that over and again, but it still didn't ease his concerns for the challenge.

"Bring Nelson his bag of weapons," the Deputy ordered. "You will not be allowed to use your fire stick," he advised Harry, referring to his gun, as his backpack was brought to him.

Harry took the backpack to their banquet table, sitting it down and shaking his head.

"At least we know why my backpack wasn't returned to me earlier," he noted as Lee stood near, scanning the hall and wondering which of the young warriors Yupanqui would appoint to fight Harry.

"Yeah, it looks like Yupanqui played his hand all right. He knew exactly what he wanted to do this evening," Lee replied darkly.

Harry nodded, unzipping the backpack and reaching in to retrieve his knife when he suddenly grunted, which was followed by an excruciating yell.

"Harry!" Lee yelled, as the auburn haired admiral dropped the backpack on the table and stumbled back holding his hand. His backpack crumpled on the table top as a large yellowish-brown spider crawled out, and stood defensively on its back legs exposing its scarlet fangs and bearing the tell-tale stripes of the Wandering Spider; the most toxic and deadly spider on earth.

 **VTTBOTS**

"Harriman!" Carolyn cried, trying to rush to his side, but found herself being held back by a guard, as the entire hall erupted in confusion.

" _Apasanka_!" the guests exclaimed as the large spider, whose body was nearly two inches in length, with a leg span of five inches continued its defensive stance, ready to strike again. A guard rushed over and dispensed of the hairy spider, flipping it onto the floor with his spear and crushing it with nearby bowl.

Harry stumbled, the fiery pain in his hand taking his breath away as beads of sweat poured down his face and his vision blurred. Immediately, he swayed, unable to stop his own impending fall. Lee reached for him, barely catching Harry in time as he faltered, the toxic venom working through his system quickly.

"Bit me… twice…" Harry breathed out as Lee laid him on the floor, cursing under his breath.

" _Jampiri! Jampiri!"_ several guests yelled, calling for a doctor while Lee took off his belt, binding Harry's arm at the bicep. When the doctor appeared, Lee waved him off not sure what medicine he would employ and already having what was needed.

"Back off!" he yelled, having no time for pleasantries, as he unzipped his calf pocket, retrieving his first aid kit and dumping the contents onto the floor.

"Hold on, Harry, I've got the antivenin," he encouraged, having come fully prepared for the ONI mission, including the antitoxin for the dangerous spider, among several other possible antivenins he might find himself in need of.

Harry was already sweating profusely, moaning as he turned on his side feeling hot bile rise in his throat and fearing he was about to lose the contents of his stomach. He barely felt the prick as Lee administered a pre-loaded hypo into Harry's vein.

Harry doubled over as cramps seized his mid-section and Lee allowed the doctor to help.

"We need to wash the bite site," Lee advised. The doctor was one step ahead of him, however, pouring a solution from his doctor's bag over Harry's hand and scrubbing.

"Harry?" Lee called, placing a hand on his forehead and noting the clammy feel of someone going into shock.

"Lee?" he called back. "Can't see… blurry," he stammered.

"Harry, listen. I gave you the antivenin, hold on, it will start working soon."

"C… cold…" he moaned, shivering with large goose bumps rising on his arms even though the doctor had already covered him with a heavy wool blanket.

"Stay with me, Harry. Just relax and let the antivenin work. We got to you in time, so just relax," he encouraged as Harry's breathing began to slow. Lee was ultra-focused on Harry, but caught the doctor's excitement as his patient's condition stopped deteriorating far sooner than the conventional treatment he would have applied.

Lee watched as Harry's color began to return to normal, though he was still very ill. It was believed that the Wandering Spider was able to dose its load of venom, not dumping its entire arsenal of poison so that it could continue to hunt while its body produced more. Even so, Harry had been bitten twice, increasing his symptoms despite the antivenin; the only silver lining was the fact that the counter agent had been administered within minutes of the bite.

The doctor continued to express his astonishment as Harry stabilized, his heart rate returning to normal, and had he had the medical knowledge, the doctor would have known that his blood pressure was stabilizing, halting its dangerous plunge of earlier. Though Lee didn't have the benefit of his vital signs, he could see the effects of the antivenin working and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Just rest, Harry; I'm afraid you're still in for a rough ride, but you're stabilizing. You're going to be okay," he assured, to Harry's small nod. Lee pulled the blanket a little higher on his shoulder and looked around the hall, spotting Carolyn being physically restrained from joining them.

"Good thing…" Harry said, his eyes still closed and concentrating as he spoke, "…that you had your first aid kit…"

Lee nodded and sighed heavily. "Yeah, good thing," he repeated sardonically. "Kind of like someone knew I'd be needing it," he finished to Harry's nod, both having already postulated that they had been set-up big time.

"I'm going to check on Carolyn, Harry. You just rest; I'll handle what needs to be done," he promised.

Harry swallowed hard, still very ill even though his vital signs were improving, as Lee stood to confront the king and play the next hand in Yupanqui's game.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Yupanqui's Champion**

Lee stepped forward, but was stopped from any further movement as several guards closed in, while the Court Deputy drew near. He walked over to Harry, examining the stricken man for himself, before returning to stage his next address to the king.

"Nelson is incapacitated, oh King Yupanqui, he must therefore appoint a champion or forfeit his claim over the woman."

"Nelson has appointed me as champion to represent him," Lee spoke up.

A small upturn of the King's lip indicated that was exactly what he had in mind, though Lee had no idea as to why the challenge had been manipulated to put Harry out of action. Furthermore, the question niggled in the back of his mind, as to how the Inca's knew he carried an antivenin and why they chose to return it to him in the first place. The only thing that made sense was that they wanted Harry to survive the spider bite, but to be too ill to fight as Champion.

The Deputy then turned his attention to Carolyn. "Do you accept this warrior as your champion?"

Lee nodded slightly as Carolyn swallowed, her eyes telling him she was sorry. "Yes," she replied to the immediate sound of all the guards pounding the butt end of their spears onto the stone-tiled floor, producing a loud, thunderous roar inside the dining hall.

"King Tupak Inca Yupanqui will now select his champion!" the Deputy bellowed out, as all the warrior guards straightened themselves, hoping for the chance to represent their king.

Yupanqui stood, regarding his choice of champions among the strong, young warriors of his people and nodding his approval of them, but turned and swung an arm toward an adjoining hall instead.

"The Challenger's Champion is a stranger among us; it is befitting that he battle a warrior from among his own people."

With that declaration made, a man stepped out of the shadows and into the illumination of the great dining hall, wearing the same black fatigues as Lee's, and offering a dangerous smile.

"Hello Lee," he greeted bitterly, as Lee looked straight into the eyes of Matt Sterling.

Instantly, things fell into place as he realized that it was Matt who had informed his captors of the antivenin, and equally apparent that he had helped to ensure this pairing of warriors as well. The fact that Yupanqui was protecting Harry's ability to become a teacher, while still winning Carolyn as a wife was only now beginning to become clear.

"What's wrong Lee? You look like you've seen a ghost," Matt added smugly.

"Not a ghost, just a traitor. What's in this for you, Matt?" he asked darkly, and wondering why the rogue agent had aligned himself with the Incas instead of taking a chance on all of them working together.

"The opportunity to complete my assignment," he replied evenly. "Nelson will remain here in the city for the rest of his life, and you'll be dead. When I return, I'll collect my pay and ONI will welcome me back with open arms."

Lee shook his head resolutely. "I've already told you, I don't die easily."

"Yeah, well we've been through that already. They said you were hard to kill, but then again… so am I," Sterling bragged, swinging his arms out in front of him to show he was still very much alive.

 **VTTBOTS**

Their reunion was short lived as the Deputy informed the guests that the Challenge would be settled within the hour. The dining hall was large with a space of about twenty feet wide separating the guests from the King; this area was surrounded by warriors creating the "arena" for their battle. A reclining sofa was brought and placed along the side to give Harry a place of honor from which to view the Challenge; though out of danger, he was still weak and very ill. He wrapped a blanket around him and did his best to sit, leaning against the sofa arm, and hating every bit of being publicly displayed in his illness. He had no intention, however, of not being here and eventually ended up lounging on the sofa with the doctor standing nearby.

Harry had a view of Carolyn, who was now sitting in a chair next to Yupanqui trying her best to keep the split in her dress from giving away all her secrets. Their eyes met as she visibly softened, wishing she could be by his side and care for him. His eyes offered her all the comfort he could, trying to assure her that he would be okay and that Lee would fight as tenaciously as he would for her. All this was done without words, but somehow, he knew she understood.

Lee had been escorted from the hall, as was Matt Sterling; he assumed to prepare for the Challenge, though he didn't know what those preparations would be. Shortly before the hour passed, both Lee and Matt were escorted back into the hall. They were still wearing their black fatigue pants, but both men were bare-chested, and no longer wearing their shirts. Each wore a ceremonial round shield about their necks, about six inches in diameter and made of pure gold. With their shirts gone, their previous battle wounds were evident as the bandages on Lee's arm and Matt's side had been removed, revealing their healing wounds with both sporting stitches. In addition, they both sported fading bruises on their face and mid-section from their earlier duel; their appearance generating an air of excitement in the room, as the Nobles anticipated a worthy duel. Each wore a regal cape across their shoulders, held together with a gold chain and clasp. Lee's cape was blue, while Matt wore crimson red to match the standards that were brought in behind them. The standard bearers stopped and bowed before the king, then took their appointed places with the crimson red standard positioned behind King Yupanqui and the blue standard bearer positioned next to Harry.

The Champions were allowed to confer with their sponsors as Matt arrogantly strode to the King and bowed, while Lee headed for Harry's sofa.

"How are you doing, Harry?" Lee asked, concerned for his health first and foremost.

"Better, Lad," Harry replied rather tiredly, while leaning heavily on the sofa's arm. "This isn't what I had in mind when I challenged the King for Carolyn."

"I know, but it's better this way," Lee replied, taking a quick glance back at his opponent. "Harry, whatever happens, I want you to find the first chance to escape and take it. I put Chip on alert, he's standing by with FS-1," Lee said quietly, letting Harry in on his secret while reaching for a handshake. Harry grasped his hand, raising an eyebrow at the feel of the transponder Lee passed stealthily. "It's not just you and me here, Carolyn needs to be taken to safety. I don't believe for a second that Yupanqui is going to settle for anything less than getting what he wants."

Harry suspected that as well, but he wasn't ready to concede to the circumstances just yet.

"We'll _all_ make it out, Lee," he countered, sliding the transponder into his pocket. "Right now, the only thing I want you thinking about is staying alive."

Lee smiled thinly. "I plan on doing just that, Sir."

Their conversation was cut short by the sound of the Court Deputy, making an announcement.

"Champions! Prepare for the initiation!"

"That's it, Sir," Lee said, having already been coached regarding the proceedings as he reached to take off his cape, unclipping the chain and draping it across the sofa, then pulling the gold ceremonial shield over his head.

"Initiation?"

Lee lowered his head, then sheepishly raised his eyes to meet Harry's. "We have to prove ourselves as warriors first."

Harry's eyes widened, spotting the ancient ceremonial gloves being brought in. He shot up from his inclined position, barely able to sit, but with fire burning in his eyes. "Dammit Lee! It's the bullet ants isn't it?"

"It will be all right, Harry. They'll coat our hands in coal first; it confuses the ants, the less I move the less I'll be stung."

"This is ridiculous, Lee. How are you going to fight compromised like that?"

"We'll _both_ be compromised, and it's only ten minutes," Lee answered evenly. "Whatever happens, Sir, don't interfere; you'll forfeit your claim over Carolyn if you leave your Standard," he said, his eyes glancing toward the royal blue flag held by the standard bearer.

Lee could see the hurt in Harry's eyes at the thought of him enduring the initiation rite and then topping it off with a fight to the death.

"Champions will now take their places!" the Deputy bellowed.

"That's it, Sir. I'll see you in about ten minutes; we'll get an hour to recover before the Challenge begins."

"I wish it were me, Lee," Harry choked out.

Lee smiled thinly, but warmly. "I'm glad it's not," he replied then turned to take his place in the center of the arena.

 **VTTBOTS**

Lee and Matt were both surrounded by elders dressed in the traditional clothing of red skirts and capes and wearing a red mask of paint across their eyes. Many were tattooed with geometrical designs around their arms and chest, and some wore decorative chains about their necks. They were all warriors from the Nobles and as such were life-long officers in the King's army.

The two men were each given the choice of which hand to use in the rite; since Lee's right arm was already injured, he chose that hand so that his left hand would remain strong. The elders coated their hands in black coal as Lee and Matt both psyched themselves up for the endeavor.

The rite was used to pass a boy from youth to manhood; if even one teardrop fell from his eyes, the boy would have to endure the process again at a later date. Both men were expected to perform as well as an Incan youth passing the same initiation, and it would take every bit of concentration to control both their pain and their fear.

With their hands now coated, the gloves were displayed for the guests to see. They were constructed out of leaves woven tightly together; inside were bullet ants, harvested from the jungle and anesthetized, then woven into the glove with their stingers facing the inner glove. As they woke, they would be greatly agitated at their inability to move, and would be ready to sting anything that moved or smelled like a foe. Their stings have been likened to the pain of a bullet wound and rate number one on the pain scale of venomous stings worldwide, but the real pain would begin about a half-hour later when the venom kicked in and the hand became an absolute useless stub. Such was their initiation to prove they were worthy to fight in the presence of the surrounding warriors, who had all endured the process themselves in their own youth, some enduring up to twenty sessions before they had trained themselves not to cry a single tear.

The ants began to waken, their bodies desperately trying to wiggle free and becoming more and more agitated at their imprisonment; it was at the height of their agitation that the glove was slid over their hands. Elders held their arm in place, preventing them from moving, but if either one pulled out before the ten minutes expired, they would automatically forfeit their right to fight among the warriors, and subsequently be put to death; unlike the boys who would be put to the test again if they failed, they had only _one_ chance at successfully beating the glove.

Lee concentrated, willing both fear and anticipation of the pain to obey his commands. He could feel the ants rubbing against his hand, testing whether he was the source of their imprisonment. The coal worked for the first few minutes, but then Lee received his first sting, grunting and nearly buckling at the knees; for all his readiness, he was unprepared by the viciousness of the sting. It took everything he had not to reflexively pull his hand away, while his involuntary twitch in response to the sting excited other ants. A second sting found his palm, and a third a fingertip; soon, his hand began to feel as if it were on fire.

His concentration to control the pain was intense; he had no idea how long the glove had been on, or how long he had left to endure, only that to allow a tear to pool in his eyes would seal his death warrant. He couldn't even scream, to allow the outburst would signal his body that he had had enough, that he could endure no more. He lost count of the stings… the minutes felt like hours as he concentrated on enduring the pain… he had no other existence but this glove, he couldn't even allow himself the luxury of anticipating the end… all he could do was concentrate… concentrate… _Oh God! How much longer!_... Concentrate…

Suddenly the elder pulled the glove off, his ten minutes endured valiantly. The elder held his hand in the air, exposing the multiple stings to the guests while another steadied him as the warriors banged their spears on the floors signaling a warrior was in their midst, before breaking out in a ceremonial chant. All the while, Lee was caught in the ceremony like a by-stander in a dream, barely lucid as he endured the ongoing pain in his hand.

Lee glanced wearily over at Matt, who had endured his session as well, before both men were led to their Standards. Lee held is hand close to his body and sank onto the sofa, leaning back against the wall behind him and closing his eyes as he engaged in breathing exercises. His hand was red, blistered, and swollen from the multiple stings as he cradled it protectively against his chest. He felt his blue cape carefully being draped across his shoulders, while he shook in small unchecked convulsions of pain.

"Lee?" Harry whispered, careful not to break his pain management concentration.

"My hand's on fire, Harry," he breathed out as the sounds of the room began to come back into focus. It was only then that he heard Carolyn's sobs in the background; soft, but undeniably hers.

"Just rest, Lee. I'm told that the doctor is allowed to treat your hand and wrap it before the fight."

 _Fight? Oh yeah_ … _the_ _fight,_ he remembered distantly, reminding himself that this little exercise was only the first step to a fight to the death in the arena in less than an hour.

 **VTTBOTS**

Harry watched from the sofa, sitting straight up despite his weak and ill condition; watching as Lee slid his hand into the ceremonial glove. He noted the concentration in Lee's eyes and for a few minutes thought that perhaps the coal had done its job in confusing the ants. His hope was dashed as he saw his friend take the first sting as Lee caught himself when his knees nearly buckled. Harry ran a concerned hand over his mouth, recognizing the twitch in Lee's cheek when he was stung again; though this time he stood solidly. Then the scene repeated itself over and over and over, as Harry willed himself to stay by his Standard. If it were just him, he would have run to Lee's side and stopped the madness, but it wasn't… Carolyn was counting on both of them.

The minutes dragged on like time had stood still, as Harry considered the barbaric ritual being inflicted on his friend. Lee was a grown man with experiences in life most would never dream of in their worst nightmares; he had been subjected to torture before and had learned to overcome in order to survive. But the thought of subjecting the ritual to young boys sent hot bile up his throat as his hands clenched. _No one should have to endure this…_

 _Damn it all to hell! How much longer?_ he silently screamed, unwilling to tear his eyes away from Lee to even look at his watch, and feeling as if he were attached to the Standard with a ball and chain; but for Carolyn's sake he had to stay put.

Neither Lee nor Matt cried out in pain, but the lines on their faces couldn't hide the terror of enduring the glove. Finally, when Harry thought he would explode in a mix of anger and concern, the elders declared that the ritual was over.

The look on Lee's face was alarming, almost vacant, as his hand was held high above his head; the red, blistered, and bleeding extremity proof he had endured the glove as a warrior… without crying out… without a single involuntary tear falling down his face. But Harry could tell Lee was still lost in his concentration, even as he staggered to the sofa, guided by guards who knew the pain first-hand, but had long-since lost their empathy, viewing the entire process as the duty of a warrior.

Lee nearly collapsed on the sofa and immediately leaned back, closing his eyes and continuing to concentrate as Harry laid the cape across his bare shoulders. He didn't respond; Harry wasn't even sure Lee knew where he was at present, as beads of sweat pooled on his brow and then ran down his temples.

"Lee?" Harry whispered, wanting him to know he wasn't alone.

A small gasp preceded his reply as Lee breathed out, "My hand's on fire, Harry."

 **VTTBOTS**

The pain in Lee's hand reached an apex as the venom activated in full force, after about a half-hour of excruciating pain as the bullet ant's sting lived up to its name, his hand became paralyzed; though the pain persisted, his hand had become useless as his fingers curled unwilling like a withered hand. It was only then that the doctor was allowed to treat the stings, ensuring that he had endured the height of the venom release. The doctor rubbed a salve with some sort of topical anesthetic, allowing for some relief, but doing little for the burning on the inside. He wrapped his hand until it looked like a boxer's preparation before donning his gloves and declared his medical procedure complete. At this point, Lee was making his way back from hell to enduring the pain once again and started mental preparations for the impending battle. He looked for, and spotted Matt across the hall and saw that he too had been treated in similar fashion. He noted that Matt had chosen his left hand, leaving his dominant right hand available for the Challenge.

He was lost in concentration when he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder, flinching slightly, having lost track of his surroundings during the height of the pain, and offered a weak smile to his friend.

"I'm better now, Harry," he said, attempting to placate the worry in the admiral's eyes.

"I just bet you are," the admiral replied sarcastically, but with his own weak smile.

They watched as preparations to the make-shift arena were made complete. The guards acted as the border with their spears making an effective barrier. The fight would begin in front of King Yupanqui, but the weapons were placed on the far side of the rectangle shaped arena, as the two men would have to fight their way over to their knives, which were embedded tip first in a piece of wood on the floor. The survival knives were large and deadly, useful for many functions of surviving the wilderness; but their sole function here was to kill. A fight to the death was most unsavory to Lee, but he had no doubt that Matt would have no trouble dispensing of him should he gain the upper hand.

The hour was nearly gone, so Lee turned his attention back to Harry, who was recovering from a very poisonous spider bite and by no means, well. He was sitting up, but looked in no better shape than Lee.

"How's your hand, Sir?"

"It's better, it's mostly the aftereffects of the venom that has me down now," Harry replied truthfully; there was no use hiding it, anyone could see that he looked like death warmed over suffering from the extreme flu-like symptoms of cramps, chills, fever, nausea and a toxin that would have plummeted his blood pressure and raced his heart, sending him into convulsions and shock, had he not been treated with the antivenin. Even with treatment, he would likely be ill for the next week.

"How's Carolyn?"

"I've been watching her, she's holding it together," Harry replied, taking another glance her way and realizing that her attire was completely working against her; she was too alluring, her modesty only adding to her mystique. He knew that Yupanqui, as king, was used to getting his way and wondered whether he would be honorable should Lee win the day. That thought sent a shudder down his back as the realization of what was at stake hit him hard.

"Be careful out there, Lad," he whispered.

Lee nodded, watching the Deputy enter the arena again and realizing that the Challenge would begin soon.

"Remember the transponder, Harry. Do it for me… _please_ ," he said, pleading with Harry to take Carolyn and leave as soon as they could. Then he stood, not waiting for Harry's response as he shirked off the blue cape from his shoulders to demonstrate he was ready to engage in combat for both his and Carolyn's lives.

 **VTTBOTS**

King Yupanqui watched the two Outsiders endure the Test of Manhood; though all their young boys eventually passed this test it was unusual for strangers to do so. They were softer in his opinion; unable to bear up under the pain for a mere ten minutes, but these two men showed they were truly warriors. He was pleased that the Challenge for the woman, Carolyn, would produce such an entertaining battle.

"You are pleased, my King?" Topa asked, leaning in so that no one else could hear.

"It is as you said, my Brother," Tupak replied. "But are you so sure that Crane will lose the fight?"

"Crane wounded Sterling, but was very much incapacitated," he recounted, remembering the scene he witnessed from the jungle as Matt nearly drowned Lee. "If Nelson had not arrived, I believe Sterling would have finished him off."

"I perceive there is something more. You do not trust Crane, do you?"

"You are, as usual, very perceptive my King. Sterling was captured first, he conveyed that Crane is a traitor to his people; because of him, many of their fellow warriors have died," Topa replied, completely taken in by Matt's lies regarding Lee.

"Hmmm," Tupak responded, considering both the information and its source.

"I loathe the idea of a warrior profiting for his own self-interests while his fellow warriors die for his greed and lack of honor," Topa continued.

Tupak's eyes narrowed, the last piece of information troubling indeed.

"I too find this troublesome, but is Sterling trustworthy? Perhaps this fight will determine far more than the hand of a woman," Tupak pondered.

"How so, my King?" Topa asked inquisitively.

"They have both proven themselves warriors, but how honorably will they fight? And perhaps just as important, how honorably will they die? A great warrior will surely show himself as just that; similarly, a great traitor will likely betray himself in the midst of a battle to the death. Perhaps we shall discover just which is the Warrior, and which one is the Traitor," the King replied, nodding to the Deputy to begin, and convinced within himself that truth would reside on the side of the victor.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Hard to Kill**

The ceremonial music announced the arrival of the two warriors as they entered the make-shift arena and stood before the King, their injured hands currently ignored as they prepared to battle. Their shirtless attire revealed two men fit and physically prepared for combat; though Matt outweighed his opponent, Lee's fit frame sported the muscle tone to prove he would be a force to be reckoned with.

Both men bowed their heads, showing their respect before the King; when Lee raised his head, he caught direct eye contact with Carolyn. He offered a small, thin smile to tell her he would do everything within his power to protect her right to choose her own destiny. Carolyn offered her small smile to thank him, but her eyes also said she was sorry for the pain he had endured and the fact that his life was endanger now. A slight shake of his head told her it wasn't her fault.

"King Tupak Inca Yupanqui welcomes the Champions to his Court," the Deputy bellowed. "The battle among Champions will decide the claim over the woman, Carolyn. You will fight until the matter is settled."

Each nodded, having been schooled in the ceremony and turned to face the Nobles in the dining hall. Lee was careful to follow the pomp and circumstance of the Inca ceremony, not wanting anything to disqualify him as the Champion. Once presented to the Nobles, they turned toward each other and waited for the official start of the combat.

"I'm going to kill you, Lee," Matt threatened.

"Save the rhetoric," Lee countered, not intimidated in the least by Matt's posturing. "I'm going to make sure you never sell out another agent or your country ever again."

Matt smiled thinly. "You're so predictable," he scoffed. "Lee Crane rides a gallant white horse, saving his country and a woman's honor at the same time," he mocked. "Well not this time, Lee. This time you've met your match."

"I guess you're just going to have to prove that to me."

Matt smiled, accepting Lee's personal challenge as the Deputy bellowed once more.

"Champions… Ready!"

"My pleasure, Lee," Matt added, just before a court musician sounded a horn, signaling the match was underway. Without missing a beat, Matt surged forward issuing a blow to Lee's jaw, whipping his head to one side and causing a step back, before backhanding his face in the opposite direction. The blows were rock-solid, as Matt used his dominant right hand, unfettered by the Initiation Rite; but Lee quickly found his center and dodged the next blow as Matt swung, connecting only with air. Lee countered the attack with his own powerful blow as Matt got another taste of his ability to fight left-handed.

Each man was careful to protect his throbbing injured hand, offering an awkward one handed fist fight as Matt found an opening, landing a punch in Lee's side. Lee received the painful blow, but used the opportunity to land an uppercut, sending Matt stumbling backwards for the first time.

Lee's experience as a championship boxer helped him in the area of speed, but unfortunately, he couldn't rely on his boxing skills, as street fighting and the sport of boxing in a ring employ methods on opposite sides of a pendulum. As a boxer, light feet mean a faster dance, jabs do damage as they accumulate both points and wear down one's opponent. The object is less to knock-out one's opponent, and more to score points that will eventually slow down the opposition and eventually win the match. A street fighter, however, relies less on light feet and more on planting his feet to land the most solid and devastating blow he can with every punch. Incapacitating his opponent is his objective and points mean nothing. The only thing that matters is who is standing at the end of the fight. Lee had long-since successfully bridged the gap between the two extremes and had found a way to use his experience as a boxer to his benefit in a street fight.

Like on the sandbar earlier, the match was too even, with both men landing damaging blows, but neither one taking the decisive lead. It was then that Matt decided he needed an edge; they had traded blows, but he had been unable to advance on the knives at the far end of the arena. With his left hand still throbbing, he needed another weapon and calculated that Lee wouldn't be ready for a kick, as he shifted from fist fighting to martial arts.

Lee saw the set-up and the impending kick, but didn't have enough time to rebalance himself to avoid the powerful blow. Instead, he had to employ the use of the counter-punch, which in this case meant using his injured hand and arm to avoid what surely would have been broken ribs. His grunt of pain was heard plainly as he blocked the flying foot and then position himself for a counter kick. His foot found Matt's right side, as both men staggered back for a momentary reprieve to deal with their new injuries. Lee's arm screamed in protest at being used as a deterrent to a flying leap, while Matt grunted at the impact on his good side. Though he was definitely in pain, Matt saw a chance to gain the upper hand, since he was now within ten feet of the knife block. There were no rules; if he could get to the block first, he would pull both knives and cut Lee to pieces; and with his objective in sight, Matt took off running at full speed toward the block.

Lee positioned himself for the next round of the fight, presumably a combination of street fighting and martial arts, but was surprised when Matt made a break for the knives. He had figured his opponent would have fought his way over, which is why Lee had worked to keep him on the opposite end of the arena, hoping to wear down his opponent before the deadly knives were brought into the mix. Now, the choice was out of his hands; he would have to stop Matt and retrieve his knife before the rogue agent could grab both weapons. He took off running, putting his lean physique into gear and employing his strength in sprinting to catch-up to make a flying leap for the blond headed agent. It was entirely too close, bringing Matt down a mere foot from his objective as Lee tackled him at the knees.

Unfortunately, Matt turned over and used the full force of his boot to kick Lee, catching him in the right shoulder and nearly landing a blow to his head. Lee rolled away, but ignored his shoulder as Matt tried to scamper toward the knife block. He reached for a knife, but before he could grasp it, Lee managed to grab Matt's feet, pulling him further way from the knives. Matt realized he needed to go on the offense, and kicked a foot free, aiming for and hitting his mark on Lee's injured hand.

His opponent had been too resilient, so Matt decided he needed to capitalize on his current distress and lunged for him, tackling his dark-haired opponent and sending Lee crashing hard on his back. Immediately, Matt was on top of him, striking three consecutive blows to his face. Matt knew he was doing damage, but couldn't take the chance of Lee's uncanny recovery abilities and abandoned the idea of making a run for the knives. Instead, he reached for Lee's throat and squeezed. His hold, however, was precarious as his left hand was still wrapped and painful to use. Lee gasped under the strangle hold, but used his legs to kick Matt over his shoulder, sending the blond sliding across the tiled floor. Matt's recovery was slow as he had landed on his injured side, from the knife wound Lee had inflicted earlier.

Lee stood, staggering as the blows piled upon one another. His lip was split and bleeding, with multiple bruises now on his face and sides. Matt sported almost identical injuries as he rolled to his side to return to the fray. There was still too much fight left in both of them, despite their weakened conditions, so Lee decided to retrieve his knife since he was within reach of it. Matt was still making his way to his hands and knees when Lee leaned over and tugged his survival knife free. He stood there a moment, studying his adversary and realized that he couldn't use the knife on an unarmed opponent; it just wasn't the way he was wired. As many times as he had had to use lethal force in his career, he always found it hard to kill, though it never stopped him from doing his duty. He reached down and tugged Matt's knife free and waited for him to steady himself, then tossed the knife over to land about two feet from the agent.

"I don't want to kill you, Matt," he said darkly. "But I will, to protect Carolyn and to make sure you never betray an agent or your country again."

Matt stepped up slowly to the knife and bent down to retrieve it. When he rose he was sporting an arrogant smile and shaking his head in disbelief.

"You're a fool, Lee," he accused, "giving your enemy a weapon to use against you."

"If I'd thought you'd use it against anyone else, I wouldn't have given it to you. But I'm not going to kill an unarmed man," he stated resolutely, and just as sure that he would prevail.

Matt laughed mockingly. "Well unfortunately for you, I have no such compunction. I'll cut you up into thousand pieces without a second thought."

Matt held the knife menacingly, advancing slowly as Lee took a defensive position and stepped forward as well.

"Is that why it was so easy for you to sell your forensics expertise to the highest bidder? How many lives have you cost by covering the truth? How many agents died because we didn't have the right facts before sending them in?" Lee asked as the two circled each other, just out of reach of one another.

"You don't understand the scope of this, Lee," he said, taking a step forward and jabbing with his knife, which Lee easily evaded. "I told you I did other work as well… the truth is, life and death lost its meaning a long time ago. You want to know who you're dealing with?" he asked with a thin smile, baiting Lee along with a secret he was about to reveal as he waved the knife just out of Lee's reach. "You want to know why ONI or the CIA, for that matter, has never been able to identify the world's number one hit man?" he laughed heartily as Lee's brow tightened. "Because they were looking for him in the underworld… instead of among their own brothers," he finished arrogantly.

The full understanding of Matt's words hit him hard. "So you're the Dark Rider?"

Matt stopped and swayed his hands out in front of him. "In the flesh."

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Lee countered as they began circling one another once again.

"It should," Matt replied darkly. "You may be afraid to use that knife, but I'm not!" With that he lunged forward catching Lee with a glancing slice to his side. Lee had no time to coddle the bloody injury, however, as he swiped back catching the tip of his knife on Matt's cheek.

Matt stopped and fingered away the blood, staring at it on his finger, before wiping the excess on his pant leg.

"You're going to be sorry for that, Lee," he promised, then rushed forward to finish off his opponent.

Matt lunged for Lee, as the warriors in the room picked up on the tenseness the conversation between them had generated and began thudding the ends of their spears onto the tile floor, creating a deafening noise as they urged the fight on. He swung with vigor as Lee ducked then landed a double-fisted blow to Matt's back, ignoring the pain in his right hand to land the devastating punch, while still holding onto the knife. The blond turned, momentarily staggering and infuriated that his opponent had gotten the better of him twice, and jabbed forward, putting Lee on the defensive to avoid the sharp end of the implement.

Suddenly, the fight moved into high-gear as Matt switched tactics, employing his martial arts skills in a series of kicks as he spun; the first hitting Lee in his solar plexus, instantly taking his breath away as he staggered backwards, before receiving another kick in the gut and then a final kick, sweeping Crane's legs out from under him as Lee fell heavily to the tiled floor. Lee gasped for air, every blow taking its toll on him, reminding him that he still had a concussion and leaving him momentarily defenseless as the knife slid on the floor, several feet out of his reach.

Matt walked toward his down opponent, winded for the physical excursion of the multiple kicks in his already weakened state and hovered over Lee, twirling the knife as if he were a ninja. Lee rolled to his side, attempting to move from his vulnerable position when Matt delivered a cruel kick to his ribs, sending him rolling the opposite direction and crying out in pain at the newly busted rib.

The blond strode over to the downed man, hovering over him like a panther over his prey and smiled at the adrenalin thrill of completing another hit job.

"Good-bye Crane," he said smugly, lowering the knife, and aiming for Lee's heart.

 **VTTBOTS**

"Thank you for meeting me, Commander," Jiggs Stark said, tilting his head and inviting Chip Morton to have a seat.

"Thank you for inviting me, Sir," Chip replied, taking a seat and placing his cover on the empty chair beside him. He'd been more than a little surprised to get a call from the four-star admiral, and even more surprised that he'd been asked to meet at the Officer's Club rather than Stark's office.

A pretty brunette cocktail waitress arrived and asked for Chip's order.

"Coffee please," he ordered as Stark raised an eyebrow.

"Can I get you another bourbon, admiral?" she asked politely.

"Yes, and bring the Commander here, something stronger," he ordered. "Commander?" he demanded gruffly, obviously waiting for Chip to name his poison.

"Vodka Tonic," Chip replied to Stark's noticeable huff, as both knew that though tasty, the tonic diluted the alcohol. "I'm on duty in the morning, Sir," he explained.

"I didn't think you were shoving off until the day after tomorrow?" Stark clarified, wondering why Chip was wound so tight that he couldn't indulge in a drink.

"Aye Sir, 0600," he replied.

Another huff escaped, and Chip figured he had stepped on Stark's toes big time; after all, when an admiral invites you for cocktail hour, he expects you drink with him.

Stark took the last swig of his nearly empty glass and then sat back, as Chip waited patiently for the admiral to let him in on why he was called for a social drink by an admiral who didn't socialize with any officer with less than a star on his collar.

They sat in less than companionable silence for the next minute, it wasn't Chip's place to engage in small talk, if the admiral wanted to talk he would do it soon enough. Their drinks arrived and Stark remained silent for a moment more, then raised his glass in an obvious toast.

"To Harriman Nelson… _wherever_ he is," he toasted rather sentimentally as Chip raised his own glass.

"To Admiral Nelson," he replied before taking a very small sip, which didn't escape Stark's notice.

Stark sighed, but let it go. "Commander, you're aware of the timeframe of Commander Crane's off-boat excursion?" he asked, keeping certain words like, "ONI" and "Mission" out of the conversation since they were in public.

Chip nodded. "Aye Sir, he told me three days."

"And tomorrow's the third day," Stark added almost to himself. He had kept up the hope he'd found throughout the day, but as evening fell, found himself in need of someone to share the impending loss with. He knew that Morton and Crane were as close as brothers, and that if things didn't work out they would have similar losses.

"Aye Sir," Chip agreed dutifully, taking another small sip of his drink while the admiral took a hefty slug of his own, before crinkling his brow in question.

"Are you a teetotaler, Morton?" he asked none-to-gently, his brow sharpening in frustration that the commander didn't appreciate his gesture.

"No Sir. It's just with Captain Crane away, I feel duty-bound to be ready for anything."

Stark sighed, accepting his answer with a nod.

"Ah… Sir, if you'll permit me, I'd like to raise my glass to Captain Crane."

Stark perked up, ready to show some respect to the man he had almost court martialed.

"To Lee Crane, a man of resourcefulness… and a man of his word. If anyone can bring the Admiral home, he can."

Stark held back the swallow in his throat, he couldn't tell Morton about Crane's accident when he jumped from the plane or that no one saw his chute open. Instead, he raised his glass and joined in the toast.

"To Captain Crane."

Chip took another sip, while Stark took a hefty swallow. For all the alcohol the man had just consumed in Chip's presence, plus whatever before he came, the admiral looked as much in control of his faculties as ever.

Stark sat back, about ready to let loose his frustration with Chip's lack of a good swallow on such an important toast, before his narrowed eyes brightened, and a smile started to form. He leaned forward, signaling for Chip to meet him half-way across the table and suppressed a laugh.

"You've heard from him, haven't you?" he asked, leaving Chip to swallow even though he kept his face completely neutral. "That's it!" Stark exclaimed, with a subdued slap on the table, about ready to prove that he was a great tactician and just why he was the ComSubPac in the first place. "It's FS-1, isn't it? You don't want to drink because you might be flying tonight," he deduced as Chip sighed, wondering just how he was going to get out of this one, without spilling the beans. But Stark let him off the hook, slapping the table again and waving the cocktail waitress over again.

"Waitress! The Commander here wants a cup of coffee!" he announced, sitting back and wiping the smile off his face, though his twinkling eyes gave away his delight.

The waitress returned with a steaming hot cup of coffee as Jiggs Stark, pulled out his briefcase and dug through till he found the folder he wanted.

"Now Commander, as I said before, Seaview passed with flying colors, but there's always room for improvement, now isn't there?"

"Aye Sir," Chip said, content to follow Stark's lead and pretend like he hadn't figured out everything; and more than willing to take the impromptu briefing with the appropriate "Aye Sir, Yes Sir, We'll get right on it, Sir," replies as Admiral Jiggs Stark settled back into his most comfortable role of dressing down juniors, and silently basking in the knowledge that Admiral Nelson and Captain Crane were still alive.

 _By George, Jackson was right!_ Jiggs thought silently. _Don't count Crane out till the last round and the final bell has rung!_

 **VTTBOTS**

Matt hovered over Lee, ready to end his life without a single regret.

"Good-bye Crane," he said smugly, then snarled as he lowered the knife, aiming for Lee's heart.

Lee saw the danger and pulled upon his reserve strength to reach out and make a grab for Matt's legs, catching the blond off guard as he thought Lee was completely incapacitated. Lee tugged with all his might causing his adversary to lose his balance and throwing him over his body as Matt landed in a thud. Just as quick Lee rolled to his side and lunged forward to sit astride Matt's chest while he used both fists to issue three solid rapid blows, whipping his head back and forth. Matt was desperate, floundering with his right hand looking for his knife as Lee picked him up by the shoulder and dealt an uppercut, catching the rogue agent off guard and sending his head back against the tile.

Lee's reserves were almost gone, even though his adrenalin was running high, so when Matt appeared to black-out he let up, only to find himself being rolled over with Matt over the top of him trying to drive the knife toward the center of his chest. Matt put all his body weight into the endeavor, as the tip of the knife broke Lee's skin and cut into his chest. Lee used his good hand to keep the knife from going any further and used his injured right hand to drive a pained fist into Matt's healing knife wound, causing Matt to lose his advantage as Lee managed to dislodge the tip of the knife before it did any real damage. They rolled once again with Lee up on top, still trying to garner the knife from the blonde's grasp. Matt was as tenacious an opponent as he had ever fought, as he worked to keep his growing injuries from rendering him vulnerable for the next attack. Just then, Lee caught the glint of his knife on the floor just out of reach, and intentionally rolled again, allowing Matt to end up on top in a calculated gamble that he had to win.

Matt moved in for the kill, as Lee found what he was looking for and grabbed his knife. Matt wheeled back, using both hands to raise the knife into the air. He fell forward, attempting to use all his body weight to drive the knife deep into Lee's flesh, only to be met with the sharp end of Lee's knife as Matt's own body weight drove the large survival knife into his gut. Lee held the knife in place with one hand, the other holding back Matt's knife, as Matt's eyes widened in shock and agony. He hovered over the top of Lee for a moment, until his lips parted and a gush of blood flowed from the corner of his mouth; with that he fell to the side as Lee pushed Matt completely off to free himself. He had nothing left but adrenalin, but he couldn't trust Matt, even in his death throe; so, he took no chances, reaching for the knife Matt still held in a death grip, and pried it from his hand.

Blood gurgled from his mouth as Matt turned his head toward Lee and laughed, which quickly turned into a hacking cough, before he breathed out his last words.

"Guess… they were… right 'bout you… hard to kill…" he said, dragging out the last word as he expelled his final breath, while his eyes fixed straight ahead and his head fell to the side.

The hall erupted in loud thunderous thuds as all the warriors present pounded their spears into the ground and chanted. Though Lee found no personal satisfaction in killing Matt, he knew there was nothing else he could have done. It was even bigger than Carolyn and Harry; it was about closing a chapter on one of the most notorious hit men the espionage world had ever known.

The thought of Carolyn and Harry brought him back to the purpose of the Challenge as he rose on shaky feet to claim his rights as victor and free Carolyn from King Yupanqui's intentions. He left Matt's body and stood squarely before Yupanqui, meeting Harry there, as well as his standard bearer. Harry placed the royal blue cape over Lee's shoulder as the loss of adrenalin and blood from several knife wounds left him shivering.

"I claim the victory," Lee announced, squaring his shoulders and speaking in a strong voice as the warriors stopped their chants, and all eyes fixed on King Yupanqui and his next words.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **A Matter of Honor**

Yupanqui watched the deadly combat with extreme interest; it was more than the right to take Carolyn as a wife, he was just as enthralled with the question of which was the traitor and which the true warrior. The level of respect Crane had shown for Nelson caused him to question Sterling since being made aware of the accusation against him. As King, he often had to judge the worthiness of a man standing before his court, and had not pegged Crane as a traitor. He was curious if the dark headed man was that good a pretender, or if he had been falsely accused.

The fight had been very entertaining, as both men were skilled warriors. Indeed, it was an even match, the question might have been who was the stronger to survive the evenly exchanged blows; however, he knew that one of the men was a lying traitor. As he had told his brother, Topa, a traitor will eventually expose himself in the arena, unable to keep his true nature a secret when the life and death struggle invoked such emotions, helped along by the very real testosterone battle of chemicals inside the participants.

Though some Nobles were schooled in English, most in the great dining hall did not speak the language, so very few understood the heated exchanges between the two warriors, though they understood the tension the conversations generated. He, himself, didn't understand completely, as he was unfamiliar with some of the vernaculars of their discussion, but he understood enough to know that Sterling had lied to them. He confessed with pride his deeds as Crane accused him of the deaths of his fellow agents, a word he took to mean warriors. He had not missed Sterling's confession of hiding among his warrior brothers while he committed his traitorous acts; but it was what Crane did that convinced him, even before their illuminating discussion began.

Crane had done something quite strange in Yupanqui's eyes, when he liberated the knife and tossed it to his enemy. His first thought was to admire Crane for making the fight so entertaining, it proved he wasn't afraid to die, but then he realized it was a matter of honor for the dark-haired warrior. _He had said that he wouldn't kill an unarmed man._ Yupanqui mulled that thought around in his head, never once in his culture considering the thought, and pondering just what it all meant. In his world, whenever strangers invaded their land they were eradicated, whether they carried their own spears or not wasn't his concern.

It was a new idea that intrigued him, one he would study later, he decided. Right now, he had a ruling to make. As King, it was he, not the arena that declared the victor. Though rare, he could declare the fight null and void if he perceived justice had not been served by the outcome. In this case, he knew there was only one ruling he could give.

He glanced at the beautiful Carolyn, a few years younger than himself, alluring and tempting. True he could have his choice among the young beauties of the Nobles, but he had been drawn to her because of his love for his deceased wife. He'd been without a consort for over six months now, though he didn't have to deny himself the pleasures of a woman, he wasn't in a hurry to take a new wife. The hole in his heart had not yet healed, that is, until he saw Carolyn; she was of contemporary age, feisty, a woman of thought, and very appealing to the eye. She reminded him of his deceased wife and yet she was different; exciting, and a new challenge for the King. To declare his intentions for her was a relief to his people who were anxious for him to marry once again, though the Nobles would have preferred a younger woman to bear him sons since his beloved wife had been unable to do so, producing many princesses, but no male heirs.

It was not an easy decision for him, he had exposed his desires for her in front of the entire Court, and as King he was expected to get what he wanted, but the issue of honor transcended his need to flex his royal muscles. While he didn't understand Crane's refusal to kill an unarmed man, he did recognize that honor drove his decision. And while the code of conducts he lived by and the way of life he cherished may have been considered barbaric to the outside world, it was an honorable way of life for him. Furthermore, he recognized that though Carolyn had been the first to stir his attention since his Beloved passed to the next world, he knew his honor transcended even his very real interest in her.

With the match now decided, Crane now stood before him. Nelson had placed his cape about his shoulders, but the effects of the battle were still evident before him. Blood trickled from a superficial slice to his side, and more from his chest where Sterling's knife had found its mark, though hadn't penetrated deep enough to reach his lungs. A large black bruise on his side pointed to damage from a kick while the bulge under the skin declared at least one broken rib. Crane appeared to be favoring his injured arm, and Yupanqui knew from his own experience that his hand would be painful for the next several days. Superficial bruises, scrapes, and blood trickling from torn and broken flesh declared that it was a battle hard fought and even harder won.

Crane stood on his own two feet, but Yupanqui could see that he was near his end; still a warrior must endure until he is excused, and this fact didn't hurry either the King's decision or the expected ceremony that followed such arena battles.

All eyes returned to the King as he sat ready to issue his judgement.

"You are truly a warrior, Crane," he said in English, "and you have fought well for your Sponsor. You have earned the right to be called both a warrior and the victor."

Lee nodded, barely able to stand as his strength drained away in weariness and pain, as Yupanqui nodded to his Deputy to finish the ceremony.

The King remained seated with both hands resting on the arms of his dining hall throne as the Deputy announced in their native tongue the King's ruling. The hall erupted with more thuds as the Nobles approved of both the entertaining value of the match and the King's decision. The standard bearer then walked forward and handed his red flag to Lee, in this way it was not seen as the King losing a battle, but his Champion.

Lee bowed his head in respect, then conducted the last and most important detail of the ceremony by transferring the flag to Harry, demonstrating he was merely the Champion fighting for his Sponsor. As soon as the transfer was complete, Carolyn was allowed to leave her place beside the King. She walked slowly and deliberately toward Harry, making sure to keep her own bearing and not fall into his arms like a frightened schoolgirl. Harry reached his hand out, which she took as he drew her to his side and nodded his thanks to the King, everyone keeping with the ceremony and not risking a single faux pas to nullify the results of Lee's battle.

Yupanqui nodded slightly to his waiting Deputy who dropped his staff onto the tile in a loud thud, signaling that the Challenge had been met and the matter was now closed. The Nobles thudded twice in response, as the King signaled for the music and the party to continue.

"You are free to leave now," the Deputy informed them, swinging an arm to escort them from the center of the floor as the arena transformed into a different kind of entertainment. Matt's body had been removed during the transferring of the flag and even the blood had been cleaned from the floor, as beautiful, festive dancers entered the hall with the King's party continuing as if a man hadn't died in their midst.

"We'd like to return to our room," Harry informed the Deputy. "Will a physician be made available?"

"The Royal Jampiri will be sent," the Deputy confirmed, then turned and signaled the guards to escort the Strangers back to their suite.

As they walked, the Nobles issued nods of approval their way. Lee knew he needed to keep up appearances and walk on his own accord, as he drummed up the last of his reserves leaving the King's dining hall, until they reached the relative privacy of the hallway leading to their suite. He legs started to buckle when he felt Harry take his arm and wrap it over his shoulder.

"It's okay, Sir," he breathed out, knowing that Harry was a very ill man himself, the bite of a Wandering Spider not shaken off so quickly, even with antivenin.

"Only a little further, Lee," Harry said, ignoring Lee's attempt to try and right himself to keep from placing too much weight on his ill friend. He was unsuccessful as the last of the adrenalin drained from his body, resorting to just putting one foot in front of the other until they arrived at their suite.

Upon entering, the guards closed the door behind them and Carolyn quickly took up Lee's other arm, helping to guide him to his partitioned room. Lee sunk gratefully onto his bed and sighed, swallowing hard before speaking.

"I'm okay, Harry. Nothing critical… just tired," he explained, fully realizing that none of his wounds were life threatening, but that the totality of his injuries had just piled too high for him to continue to ignore. "No offense, Sir, but you don't look any better than me," he jested with a small smile.

"Don't worry," Carolyn piped in, "as soon the doctor looks after you, I'll put him to bed," she promised, to Harry's small scowl; but the truth was, he was barely keeping on his own feet and he knew that soon the matter would be settled for him, as his own body demanded the proper rest after suffering the potentially deadly spider bites.

Lee smiled weakly at Carolyn's concern for Harry, as their door opened and the physician entered carrying the Incan version of a doctor's bag. He immediately went to Lee's side, but not before giving Harry an evaluating look-over and mentally deciding how he would treat his other patient when he was through. He quickly looked over Lee's injuries and began treating the knife wounds first.

Lee ignored the doctor's prodding, instead, turning his head toward Harry with a sigh.

"You heard what Matt said?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, and ONI will be grateful to hear that he's out of commission."

"Apparently, he fooled a lot of people for a long time," Lee said, stopping to breathe through an especially painful moment as the doctor cleaned his knife wounds. "Even Admiral Johnson had no clue," he continued.

"It's a miracle you survived his first attempt on your life, Lee. There was nothing you could have done differently."

Lee nodded, accepting the fact. "I know, Sir, I just hate the fact that I couldn't have brought him back alive. He should have answered for all his crimes, not just the ones we know about."

"There's no guarantee he would have admitted to anything, Lee. He only confessed in the arena because he thought he had the upper hand on you."

"Yeah," he conceded, and gasped slightly when the doctor moved on to the bulge in his side, then rustled in his bag as he spoke.

"He wants to give you something for the pain so he can set your broken ribs," Harry translated.

Lee shook his head slightly. "I won't be good for anything if he does, Harry. It's strong stuff."

Harry responded by placing a strong hand on Lee's shoulder. "We're not going anywhere tonight, Lee," he said, his eyes moving from concerned friend to flag rank officer mode.

Lee nodded, and raised his head, dutifully drinking the doctor's concoction and immediately feeling grateful as the strong medicine took effect. Though his other injuries left him bloodied and bruised, his hand was still the most painful injury, and found himself closing his eyes to soak in the warmth speeding through his body.

"Damn, that's good stuff," he breathed out, speaking all too freely as his body answered the call to the sleep it desperately wanted. The doctor looked over his patient, deciding that he was effectively drugged into oblivion and made two quick adjustments, to which Lee barely gasped, sinking deeper into bliss and losing all track of his surroundings.

Harry watched, grateful that Lee was far from the pain, as the doctor unwrapped his hand and began treating it by scrubbing the stings again and adding more salve, before rewrapping it in fresh bandages. He pulled a blanket up to Lee's chest then indicated that it was Harry's turn.

Harry started to object, but Carolyn's soft "ahem" caused him reconsider, as they withdrew from Lee's room into the main sitting room. There the doctor unwrapped his hand to examine the bites, then proceeded to scrub the wounds again, adding more salve before wrapping it. He left a small vial with a dose of pain medication and instructed his patient to add water when he was ready to retire, then left the room.

Both Harry and Carolyn were extremely pleased to finally be alone, as she joined him on the sofa while he wrapped his arms around her.

"I was so scared when I realized you were bit by a Wandering Spider, Harriman," she admitted. "And I couldn't come to you," she said remorsefully with a small whimper.

"Apparently, the whole thing was staged to make sure that Lee was fighting in the arena," he said, rubbing her bare arm as she lay with her head against his chest.

"But why?" she asked, puzzled.

"We think they were protecting my ability to become a teacher for their people. You would have been considered for a teacher as well, except that I doubt it would be fitting for a royal consort to be teaching others."

"You may be right," she agreed, before making another observation. "I wasn't sure the King was going to honor the challenge even after Lee won, the way he looked at me."

"The thought crossed my mind as well," he admitted, leaning over to kiss the top of her head.

Carolyn sat up, needing to shake off the last thought and taking stock of her alluring outfit. "I hope they return my clothes," she noted casually, standing and glancing about to see if per chance they had been returned after all.

Harry stood, holding her at arm's length and taking in his own appraising view. "I'm kind of glad they didn't return them, at least for now," he said with a sly twinkle in his eyes.

"Harriman, you're ill," she teased, somehow knowing his very real sickness wouldn't stop his present plans.

"Then why don't you put me to bed," he replied tongue in cheek, with a thin half-smile.

Carolyn returned his grin and took him by the hand, tugging him seductively toward their partition, both extremely grateful that Lee was sleeping off the day's events under the care of a strong drug and enjoying the fact that they were safe and in each other's arms once again.

 **VTTBOTS**

Yupanqui left his bed chambers, donning a long flowing robe and leaving behind the concubine still sleeping in his bed, having needed her special attention tonight after losing Carolyn to Nelson. He walked to his terrace and looked out at his kingdom, but was lost in deep thought; his mind contemplating the arena match once again, with the matter of honor weighing foremost upon his mind.

The Nobles had been pleased with both the match and his ruling. Though he was King, there were still certain political considerations to regard, and happy Nobles were far less likely to voice their opinions in open court. So, it was imperative to make careful consideration of his thoughts now. _How would they react and would it be a mistake that he couldn't overcome?_

He leaned against the railing, as the evening breeze fluttered his robe around his feet. _Did he even have a right to take this course of action?_ All he knew was that he didn't think he could stand to see Carolyn walking among the Nobles as a teacher, a daily reminder that she slept in someone else's arms that night. And what of his adversaries within the Nobles, would they use the fact against him that he had lost a woman he had declared his intentions for? The thoughts were troublesome, as was his current plans for dealing with the issue.

"My King," he heard and turned to see his concubine barely covered in a see-through robe that was left open to fall provocatively across her bosom. "Are you troubled, my King?" she asked, in an obvious offer to help take his mind off troubling matters of state. He considered her offer, and reached a hand out for her to draw near to him, deciding to leave his current questions about Carolyn behind for a few moments of his own forgetfulness in someone else's arms.

He would deal with his questions tomorrow with his most trusted ally, his brother Topa.

 **VTTBOTS**

Lee woke with a sigh, checking his watch and noting that it was after 1100 hours. He was still a bit groggy; though his blissful state had passed, he was still working the drug through his system. He sat up, reaching a hand for his broken ribs and waiting to make sure he wasn't woozy at the sudden movement. He stood, looked around, and found his shirt lying at the feet of his bed once again. Carefully, he slid his arms in, noting that though he was sore, he was feeling much better than last night. Buttoning up was hard, as the hand used in the initiation was very sore and swollen, had it just been he and Harry in the room he would have considered leaving it open, but not with Carolyn here. So he worked the buttons until his shirt was fully closed, then finished it off by tucking in. He took a deep breath and pulled the curtain back on his partition ready to greet Harry and Carolyn, but was surprised to only see Carolyn in the sitting area.

"Lee, it's good to see you up and about," she greeted, now wearing her expedition clothes that had been returned earlier that morning, along with Lee's shirt.

"Where's Harry?" he asked, his brow furling in concern.

"It's all right, he's still sleeping. He was much more ill than he would admit last night, and once he finally went to bed his body just demanded rest," she explained, pulling the curtain back so he could peek in on the sleeping admiral.

"Did he have a rough night?" Lee asked, stepping away from the partition and giving Harry his privacy as he slept.

"Not any more than is expected after a bite. I'm afraid he'll have these flu-like symptoms for the rest of the week. Frankly, I'm surprised he was able to deal with as much as he did before his body finally gave out on him," she answered, leaving out the part of their extra-curricular activities the night before.

Lee nodded, looking back at the closed curtain. "Yeah, he's a fighter all right. How are you doing, Carolyn?" he asked moving slowly to a sofa and sitting, while carefully cradling his side.

"Still trying to wrap my mind around everything that's happened to us," she admitted. "But I'm fine, they treated me well and I was never in any danger."

"Good," Lee said, reaching for some fruit that was left behind from the morning meal he had slept through. "Have we had any visitors?" he asked, taking a bite.

"Just a hand-maiden, returning our clothes."

Lee nodded, and took another bite.

"You don't think they're going to let us go, do you?" she asked point blank.

Lee finished chewing; considering his answer carefully, and unfortunately, coming to only one conclusion.

"I can't believe that they would risk the Hidden City being exposed to the Outside World by letting us go and take the chance of us bringing others here. They've managed to keep this place a secret for nearly five hundred years, we're just too big of a security risk to let that happen," he answered truthfully.

"I thought so. So, what do we do now? Pretend like we belong here and just build new lives?" she asked incredulously.

Lee shook his head. "I'm not inclined to give up that easily, Carolyn, and I doubt Harry will either. But we'll only get one chance; if we're caught, they'll end the risk for good," he cautioned.

"I'm willing to take that chance," she replied. "My life is out there, and as much as I would love the opportunity to study and learn about these people, I just couldn't do it at the high cost of my freedom."

"Then we're all in agreement," Harry interjected, standing in the doorway of his partitioned bedroom, dressed and looking much more rested, though definitely not well.

"Harriman!" Carolyn greeted fondly, as he joined her on the sofa.

"Now, let's see if we can put our heads together and come up with a way to safely leave the City, return to the outside jungle, and signal our ride home. We're going to have to be patient. I agree with you, Lee, we're only going to get one chance at this," he said as the three leaned forward to discuss their escape options quietly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

 **Escape from the Hidden City**

Chip entered control room through the vertical hatch and made his way over to the radio shack. Sparks was on duty again and was busy managing all the communications that occur when in port at a Naval Base. Chip inquired with his eyes, to which Sparks just shook his head. The blond figured as much and nodded his thanks, then turned for the chart table. Seaview was bustling with activity as ratings returned from their leave and preparations were made to shove off at 0600 hours. Chip had just been inspecting the stores, as they had laid in a few supplies while in port. He was disappointed to have not heard from Lee last evening and secretly feared the worst, but put those thoughts out of his mind, resolving to just be prepared when they received the call.

"How's the crew list looking, Bobby?" he asked, checking over the charts, even though their course had long since been plotted out.

"Everyone's returning on schedule. I just got one wave in; I've got another at 1400 hours, and the final rotation is due by 1700 hours."

"Good, you're doing a great job, keep it up," Chip added.

"Thank you Sir. Uh… how did your meeting with Stark go last night?" he asked quietly.

"Exactly what I expected," Chip said, referring only to the Admiral's gruff personality, not to the fact that the sharp admiral had figured out that a secondary rescue operation was still in the works for Crane and Nelson. "He said we passed with flying colors, but then gave me a list of things to improve on for the next inspection."

"Anything we need to address right away?" Bobby asked, sounding just like what an acting XO should sound like.

Chip shook his head. "Not really, just nit-pics and personal pet-peeves to address," he replied, while silently appreciating how O'Brien was stepping up to his temporary duties. "Well, I've got some reports to see to; I'll be in my cabin if you need me."

"Aye, aye Sir," Bobby replied.

Chip headed to his cabin, entering and heading straight for his desk. He sunk into the chair expelling a worried breath at the same time. On his desk sat a pile of reports he needed to delve into, but his eyes were fixed on the bunk ahead of him where his gear sat neatly in a pile. He had a change of clothes ready to go, black fatigues like the ones Lee wore when he left. He couldn't show up in uniform since he'd be going into LaSelva's territory covertly, without authorization from either country. The rest was survival gear, and he had already had FS-1's first aid kit and emergency supplies restocked.

Waiting was the hardest part and he only hoped that Lee Crane's luck hadn't run out on him. He didn't know how Seaview could survive losing both its creator and its captain at the same time, and he was even less sure how _he'd_ handle it.

His shoulders heaved in a silent sigh; he had coordinates from Lee's last transmission and it was taking every bit of his training as an officer to keep him from flying to the Amazon jungle right now. His orders to "Standby" won out, however, as he picked up his pen and reached for the first manila folder on the pile.

"Don't make me wait too long, buddy," he said out loud, and opened the folder, ready to dive into the plethora of reports it took to keep a Naval Reserve-Nuclear Research Submarine afloat.

 **VTTBOTS**

"You wanted to see me, my King?" Topa asked, entering Yupanqui's private chambers and bowing.

"Yes, my brother. Come in," Tupak invited, swinging his arm to the sofa. His chair was always the tallest in any room he resided, but there was a sense of casualness here, a place where he and Topa could talk as brothers.

Topa entered, taking his cues and easily moving from adviser to brother.

"Tell me, Topa, what is the mood of the Nobles this morning?" Tupak asked.

Topa considered the question and nodded. "They were pleased to see that you had declared for the woman, Carolyn. They are anxious for their King to select a new consort."

"Yes, I know my brother, but what of the Challenge?"

Topa smiled. "They were highly pleased, my brother. The strangers fought like true warriors, the match-up was truly superb. And your graciousness in affirming Crane's victory was very well received. Your standing among the Nobles is very high, my King. It was not hard to see your interest in the woman, and they therefore, recognize the honor of your decision."

Tupak nodded, accepting Topa's words and knowing he could be trusted to tell him the truth, and not just what the King wanted to hear.

"I too believe that I made the only judgement that I could have, but I don't know if I can live with the decision," Tupak said, revealing things that he dare not discuss with anyone else.

Topa leaned forward. "How so, my brother?"

"The woman, Carolyn, stirred me. I do not believe I can stand to watch her walk among the Nobles day after day, knowing that she belongs to another."

"This is troublesome, my brother," Topa replied, sensing Tupak's inner turmoil and a possible decision that might stir-up seeds of rebellion in the house of the Nobles.

"And what of my adversaries?" Tupak continued. "You know that there are those who will mock me privately for allowing someone else to have a woman I have declared for. If she had been among our own people, there would have been no such challenge. She would have been mine."

"I'm sorry, my brother, it is my fault for underestimating Crane's ability, he was by far the more honorable warrior."

Tupak raised a hand, dispelling his brother's need to take responsibility. "No, my brother, I do not accept that you were at fault. We were merely seeking to ensure we had a teacher for the Nobles," he countered, reminding him of why they put Nelson out of commission in the first place. "The issue here is how I deal with the fact that I…" his voice trailed off as Topa's eyes widened in sudden understanding.

"That you are in love with the woman, Carolyn," he stated, finishing Tupak's sentence for him.

Tupak nodded. "I do not understand it, how I could love her so deeply. It is not just forbidden fruits, my brother," he added, referring to wants that become stronger when one can't have their desires.

Topa nodded sympathetically. "I too saw the resemblance to your Mata, your departed wife. Perhaps, that is why."

"Perhaps, but she is also different, special in her own right. At any rate, in the way of our people I cannot have her; not as long as Nelson's claim over her persists, and I cannot risk another Challenge. My adversaries would surely seize on the moment if her Champion were to win again. These are difficult things for me to speak of," he admitted; as King, he wasn't used to not having exactly what he wanted.

"Your standing among the Nobles would be greatly stressed if you changed the ruling on the Challenge, my King," Topa counseled.

"You do not understand, Topa. I cannot bear to watch her among our people; it would be like losing Mata over and over again," he said, baring his anguish to his brother.

Topa considered his brother's pain, speaking with resolve his next words.

"You remember _this_ , my brother?" Topa said, raising his arm to show a two-inch scar on his forearm.

Tupak nodded, raising his arm to show a similar scar.

"I declared my allegiance and devotion to you as King with blood," he said, their rite going beyond poking pinkies as the long scar testified. "Tell me what is in your heart, and it will be done. It is beneath you, my King, to dirty your hands. Your kingdom will live forever, with you on the throne," he said, stating a devotion that far too few kings have from blood relatives in line to the throne.

"You are truly my brother," Tupak said relieved, then leaned over to make their secret plans.

 **VTTBOTS**

Harry, Lee and Carolyn spent several hours discussing their escape plan, considering every possible contingency they could think of. They agreed that very soon, they would be separated and that they needed to seize the first opportunity given them. At present, Carolyn was helping Harry fill two syringes from their first aid kit, each with a half dose of the pain medication the doctor had left for Harry the night before. The opiate wasn't diluted and he calculated that the effect would be very strong, given Lee's experience.

"There," Harry said, declaring his work finished. "Let's get this cleaned up before someone comes, they're not in the habit of knocking before entering," he added with a small smile, handing one syringe to Lee while he placed the other in his shirt pocket.

"This should even the odds against those spears," Lee stated. "But they'll only take care of the guards at the door."

Harry and Carolyn nodded, as they restated the plan in bits, to ensure that everyone was on the same page.

"We take our chances tonight, before they separate us," Harry continued. "We need to wait until dark so we can move around the city."

"What about the hidden mountain chamber? Do you remember how to find it?" Carolyn asked.

"I remember," Lee stated, having taken careful stock of his surroundings upon their capture.

"And I took note of our route both entering and leaving the dining hall last night," Harry said, solving the problem of the maze of doors and hallways in the palace.

"Assuming it's a clean get-away, our biggest problem will be the garrison on the other side of the mountain," Lee added. "But given the hour, there should only be a few guards on watch, we'll need to dispatch them quietly and skirt around the huts without waking up the warriors."

"Then we need to find the passageway through the vines," Carolyn continued.

"Unless they've rearranged the camp, I know exactly where it is," Lee noted, demonstrating his ability to scope out his surroundings and file them away for future reference. "Once out in the open jungle, we high-tail it for the river, just east of the horseshoe bend where it straightens out."

"That should be deep enough," Harry concurred.

"We'll find a place to hide and send the signal," Lee continued.

"How long do you think it will take for the flying sub to arrive?" Carolyn asked.

"Seaview is still stationed at Pearl Harbor," Lee answered. "At Mach 2… about four hours."

Harry nodded, not bothering to note that it was exactly 3.90 hours according to his calculations.

"Four hours," Carolyn sighed. "That's a long time to hide."

"I know," Harry said, taking her hand and squeezing. "But we can't activate the transponder before arriving at our extraction coordinates."

"I can shave some time off that, Harry," Lee interjected, as Harry raised an eyebrow in an unspoken request for him to continue. "I'll send a code for 'Standby, T minus 4 hours.' Chip will be expecting the extraction coordinates in four hours, so he can make his way across the ocean. We won't send the code until we've cleared the City. If all goes well, we'll only have an hour to wait."

"Why not just send the code as we set the plan in action?" Carolyn asked.

"Because, if we fail anywhere along the way, I'll send an abort signal," Lee said, the weight of his words sinking in at the realization that their escape was an all or nothing endeavor.

"I don't want to bring Chip in unless there's someone for him to retrieve," he added solemnly.

"I agree," Harry said, nodding his approval of Lee's plan. "If they keep with the same schedule, dinner will be arriving shortly. Each of us should eat heartily; after the dinner is cleared away, I suggest we rest. We'll put our plan into action at 0200 hours."

Everyone nodded, their plans made and their resolve set.

 **VTTBOTS**

Carolyn opened the door, immediately garnering two spears pointed at her menacingly. She placed a single finger to her lips and issued a provacative "shhhh" with an accompanying wink. She opened the door wider, and motioned the guards to join her, offering a sexy invitation and looking back at the partitions to indicate the others were sleeping and she was bored. The guards exchanged glances, the sight of the petite brunette in her evening dress was very hard to ignore. Her thigh extended outwards past the slit, offering quite a leg show, while the silken dress hugged her curves and accentuated a deep cleavage. The guards were in their early twenties, not the older more seasoned guards that had kept watch over the strangers the last few days, and seemed to be sorely tempted by woman even though she was twice their ages. She stepped back, as their spears lowered, following her into the room and knowing that since she was no longer the King's intended, they were free to indulge in her offer. They made it just past the open door, when Harry and Lee sprung from behind the door, each wrapping a hand around their throats and simultaneously driving a syringe into their biceps, depressing the contents into their systems. They struggled for only a moment before becoming like wet noodles in their grasp as their eyes glazed over. Strange, giddy smiles appeared as the doctor's medication took them to an instant happy, carefree world. Harry and Lee dragged each of the guards into one of the partitioned rooms and left them on the floor, giggling and lost in their own worlds until they happily fell asleep, while Carolyn quickly changed into her expedition clothes in the other room.

"Maybe you should have kept the dress on," Lee quipped as she exited the partition, "I think it's our most potent weapon."

Carolyn rolled her eyes, as Harry shot a mock glare his way, before they gave way to the seriousness of the matter at hand and headed to the door. They didn't have time to wait for Harry to recover from the spider bites, or for Lee's injuries to heal. They were all together, and this was the best chance of getting out together.

They snuck out of the room and through the maze leading to the dining hall, with Harry leading the trio and signaling the way was clear. The dining hall wasn't guarded, but they would still have the occasional roaming guard to watch for, so they were careful to keep a diligent watch. Then Lee took up point, leading them to the room where he was taken as he prepared for his fight with Matt, and straight to a window. They swung the wooden shutter open and climbed out without speaking one word.

They were on the palace grounds, so the chances of getting caught were very high. They had chosen the late hour so they could use the shadows, and since both Harry and Lee were well acquainted with ONI, they moved along stealthily. They evaded several guards, but found their way blocked ahead as Lee indicated they should wait. He moved forward, taking the guard by surprise with a karate chop to the base of the neck, incapacitating him. He dragged the guard into the bushes, taking his knife and motioning that the way was now clear.

The main road was bordered by a small rock wall and was easy to find as they worked their way past the Nobles' District on the upper levels, winding their way down to the lower levels where the commoners lived. Their way was amazingly clear, which aided their escape as they entered the secret mountain pass that protected their hidden city.

Once inside the mountain chamber, Lee stopped to send the transmission to Seaview, signaling Chip it was time to move.

"That was easier than I thought it would be," Carolyn whispered as they walked; their way lit by the torches on the wall.

"Too easy if you ask me," Lee replied, keeping a watchful eye and listening for roaming warriors guarding the chamber.

Carolyn shrugged her shoulders and then turned toward Harry, who had stopped to wipe his brow.

"Are you all right, Harriman?" she asked, realizing that the physical exertion would be taxing to his recovery.

"I'm fine, let's just keep going," he answered, trying to hide his exhaustion. Lee nodded, knowing Harry was ill, but also knowing they had no choice but to persevere.

"The opening is just ahead," Lee said, pointing to the torches which were catching the breeze from the outside and blowing sideways as they burned. "You two stay back until I scout out the garrison," he directed, taking the lead and hoping to take care of the guards so that Harry didn't have to expend any more energy than was necessary.

He moved along, ignoring his broken ribs, and swollen hand, along with the other laundry list of injuries he was currently sporting. When he reached the opening, he leaned flat against the wall and then moved to one of the columns, peering around the side to scope out the guard's sentry walks. He couldn't spot them from his position, so he moved to the next column, hugging the wall and peering around the column again. He found it odd that the garrison had no guards posted, since their job was to protect the mountain pass to the Hidden City, so he took the chance and moved out from the protection of the shadows into the opening of the hollowed-out mountain chamber.

He moved carefully about, maneuvering along the perimeter of the camp until he spotted a warrior, sleeping against a tree. The sight sent red flags up, as he couldn't believe that the warrior's code he had witnessed at the palace could produce such dereliction of duty. At closer inspection, he realized that the guard wasn't sleeping at all, but had been drugged. The blissful smile on his face was his first clue; an empty cup lying haphazard on the ground beside his hand was his second. He confirmed it by raising the warrior's eyelids to see glassy lost eyes, lost in the same drugged bliss that their guards were currently sleeping off back in their suite at the palace. He continued his recon finding the tents empty and three more warriors in similar condition. Having satisfied himself that the camp was empty and remaining warriors neutralized, he reentered the chamber.

"The garrison is empty," he reported.

"What?" Harry questioned.

"There were four warriors left to guard the garrison, but they're unconscious, drugged. All the tents are empty," he said shaking his head incredulously.

"Maybe they're investigating something in the jungle," Carolyn offered.

"Maybe," Lee said, less than convinced. "But this escape has been too convenient… too easy."

"Perhaps, but I'd say the best thing to do is get past the garrison and into the jungle before they return," Harry suggested.

"That's the only thing we can do, hopefully it's just our good luck," he offered weakly, and privately not buying in to it all.

Carolyn was willing to take the good fortune at face value, but both Harry and Lee knew that a city that had stayed hidden for 500 years didn't do so with such lax security. Something was definitely wrong.

They moved to the opening of the chamber where the columns extended nearly twenty feet high, and walked down the perfectly cut stone steps into an empty camp that should have house at least twenty warriors.

"Let's not look a gift horse in the mouth," Lee suggested, hurrying the group to the secret veil of vines that would lead to the open jungle. He parted the vines, holding it open for Harry and Carolyn to pass through. He was about to step through when he heard a soft noise, like a twig breaking and turned quickly to assess the danger. The camp was quiet and he noticed a warrior had turned over to get comfortable in his bliss, letting out a content sigh and remaining deeply asleep. Lee blew a breath of relief out and passed through the veil.

Once the veil of vines was closed a dark figure stepped out from the shadows, staring at the veil of vines, then made his way forward to follow the Strangers.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **So Close**

Once on the other side of the veil of vines, Lee cautioned his travel companions.

"While the empty garrison made it easier for us to pass, it also means there's a scouting party or two out roaming the jungle. We're going to have to be very careful, and very quiet," he urged, speaking mostly for Carolyn's sake, knowing full well that Harry was already aware of the danger.

Carolyn nodded her understanding, as Harry wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Lee didn't miss the weariness in the Admiral's steps when he took up point while Lee took the rear guard as they moved along the wall of vines north, towards the river.

 **VTTBOTS**

The buzz of the intercom on his desk interrupted his concentration, as Chip worked to finish the last report in his In Box.

"Morton," he replied, pressing the intercom button.

"Mr. Morton, this is Sparks."

Chip leaned forward, the communication's officer should have been off-duty and he hoped this call meant what he thought it meant.

"The transmission just came through, Sir."

"Read me the code," Chip replied, writing it out as Sparks dictated.

Chip immediately translated the code, then read it aloud for Sparks' benefit. "Standby… T minus 4 hours."

"What does it mean, Sir?"

"That he expects to reach his extraction point in four hours; he's giving me time to cross the ocean. Thanks Sparks, I'm going to need you on the radio to monitor for the extraction coordinates," he said, wanting his best man on the job to catch the transmission. "I'm going to need those coordinates to find them."

"Aye Sir, you can count on me."

"Thanks, Sparks, Morton out."

With that matter settled, Chip reached for the mic, clicking once.

"Mr. Michaels, Morton."

"Michaels here, Sir."

"Ready FS-1 for immediate departure. I'll handle all permission requests and transmissions personally," he clarified. "And inform Mr. O'Brien that I need to see him immediately."

"Aye, aye, Sir."

Chip hurried to the bunk, changing into a set of black commando style fatigues and filling his pockets with gear. He was strapping his holster on when he heard a rap on the door.

"Enter," he replied, checking the chamber of his automatic weapon before sliding it into his holster.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" Bobby asked as Chip waved him completely in.

"Come in, Bobby. I need to give you a shortened version of what's going on and tell you what I need from you."

Bobby entered, catching the seriousness of both the mood and Chip's attire and put two and two together.

"Is it about the Skipper's mission?"

Chip nodded, and filled the Lieutenant in as no one else but he and Sparks knew about the Admiral's helicopter accident in the Amazon.

"I'm headed out now, what I need from you is to take Seaview out as scheduled tomorrow at 0600."

Bobby sighed. "I've never piloted her out of the harbor without you or Captain Crane by my side," he replied concerned.

Chip placed a confident hand on the junior officer's shoulder, his eyes exuding as much confidence as his next words. "You're completely ready to do it solo, Bobby. Believe me, I wouldn't be asking you if I didn't think you could do it."

Bobby nodded, finding strength in his superior's confidence. "I _know_ I can do it, Sir," he replied with resolve.

Chip added a pat to his shoulder, signaling his approval. "One more thing, Bobby, you're bound to get noticed on the way out. Here's what I want you so say…"

 **VTTBOTS**

A few minutes later Chip was climbing down the deck hatch into the flying sub and settling into the pilot's seat.

A radio call later, and he had clearance to pass through the channel. His blue eyes and blond hair were accented even more against the all black clothes he wore, as Chip guided the vessel out to the open sea and headed for the surface, ready to turn the small submarine into a supersonic aircraft.

 **VTTBOTS**

Jiggs Stark rolled over in bed. He was accustomed to rising at 0430 and as such, usually hit the rack around 2100. Sleep never had a hard time finding him, and the hot toddy he indulged in before bedtime usually ensured him of that fact, but tonight he was unable to find the needed slumber. Tomorrow was the third day of Crane's mission and the fourth day Harriman had been missing. His busy mind took him back to his meeting with Morton at the Officer's Club. He had deduced that Crane had indeed made contact with the Lt. Commander, but the young officer had been careful not to affirm that fact. _Still… he hadn't denied it either_ , he thought, his eyes widening in remembrance. Finally, he couldn't take it any longer; he had to know what the status of the secret secondary extraction was.

"There's more than one way to skin a cat," the feisty admiral said, as he turned on the light by the bed and reached for the phone.

He dialed up communications and grouched out his best admiral order. "This is Admiral Stark, connect me to the Seaview."

He smiled as the young seaman quickly turned the request over to the officer on duty, and before long the lieutenant was connecting him to Seaview.

"This is Seaview," Sparks said, answering the hail.

"This is Admiral Stark, get me Commander Morton," he said, his growl in full gear and sporting a twinkle in his eyes for the fear he knew he invoked in the juniors.

"One moment, Sir," Sparks said.

Stark held the line waiting not so patiently; when the line opened again he was surprised to hear a voice that he knew instantly wasn't Morton.

"This is Lt. O'Brien, Admiral. Mr. Morton regrets to inform you that he is unable to come to the radio at this time."

Stark was just about to erupt in what promised to rival Krakatoa and Pompeii combined, when O'Brien continued, "He said he is currently having coffee, but expects to open a bottle of champagne soon."

Stark's mood instantly changed as his smile grew till he was grinning ear to ear.

"Do you read me, Admiral?" Bobby asked when he was met by silence.

Stark covered his good mood instantly. "Of course I can hear you! Tell Morton that I expect to hear from him soon," he said gruffly before signing off.

Jiggs hung up the phone and settled back down, snuggling in and letting the hot toddy and the news from Morton do its magic, within minutes he was asleep with a content smile plastered on his face.

 **VTTBOTS**

Harry leaned a hand up against a tree and breathed deeply, trying to catch his breath as his brow beaded with large drops of perspiration.

"Harriman?" Carolyn called gently, with a hand on his back.

"Just… a little winded," he answered, not bothering to tell her that he suspected he was running a fever and was currently dealing with muscle cramps.

"He needs a rest," she implored, turning back toward Lee.

"Nonsense," Harry replied, trying to blink away the headache that was threatening to blur his vision.

"Harriman, I know of a case of a wandering spider bite that kept the victim in the hospital for a week recovering, and he had been treated with the antivenin as well. This isn't just something you can ignore," she admonished.

Harry smiled thinly finding her words amusing as he had been doing just that, ignoring his illness and persevering ever since being the recipient of the potentially deadly spider bites in the king's dining hall.

"We have no choice, Carolyn," he said, rubbing the back of his curled hand along her cheek affectionately.

"He's right," Lee said, joining the conversation. "We've got to keep moving."

Harry nodded his agreement, recognizing the concern in Lee's eyes, and knowing full well that Lee was also considering the bigger picture. He pushed off the tree stifling back another smile as he regarded his dark-headed friend doing his own persevering. Though most of Lee's injuries were hidden under his shirt, his face was a conglomerate of dark bruises and red scuffs, and he was well aware that recipients of the bullet ant initiation complained of excruciating pain for two to three days after the rite.

"How are you doing, Lee?" he asked quietly.

"I'm good, Sir," he answered, giving much the same answer as Harry would have, neither one complaining that they were each being sorely physically taxed to make this escape. "We'll need to keep moving and be on the look-out for jungle cats," he added, both effectively and purposely diverting any further questions concerning his current health as the three continued on their trek to the river.

 **VTTBOTS**

Chip settled in for the long flight, crossing the Pacific Ocean and heading for South America. The country of LaSelva* was sandwiched between Ecuador and Peru and as such sported a vast amount of the interior of the Amazon forest, with lowlands as wells as hundreds of miles of high altitude rainforest. Unlike its neighbors, LaSelva was a country plagued with corruption and a history of internal coups. It was unstable at best, and had settled into the deep rut of isolationism caused by mistrust of their wealthier and more successful neighbors and the growing fear that the masses would rebel in order to obtain a better way of life. The current ruling government was especially leery of capitalism and maintained its mistrust of foreigners. As such, America was not seen as an ally, business partner, or even friend, and had been denied foreign relations with the troubled country. So it had come as no surprise that LaSelva would deny a rescue operation in its territory, either by land or air.

Chip set the autopilot, cleared his airspace and then headed to the cabinet to grab a bottle of water. He still had a long flight ahead of him even though he had traveled an hour of the four-hour flight. He had almost tagged Chief Sharkey or Kowalski to ride shotgun, but immediately dismissed the thought. He had already brought Sparks in on the covert mission, and now Bobby could be implicated to a certain degree as well; he didn't want to risk any more careers if things didn't work out as planned.

He returned to his seat and reapplied the harness, then checked to make sure the vessel was still on course before opening the bottle and taking a drink. Despite the long flight, he was glad to be finally doing something. It had been tough waiting it out the last three days and knowing that something must have gone seriously wrong, since Lee hadn't contacted him earlier. At least now, things were looking up.

Chip smiled at that last thought, invoking a memory from last year, he guessed brought on from all the attention he'd personally received from Stark at the naval base. It was after Seaview had made it back to Pearl after finding the Neptune's wreckage and then nearly suffering the same fate, before Lee sent the charge through the hull and fried the coelenterate for good. Admiral Nelson was out of sickbay by then, and he and Admiral Stark had plans for dinner. The crew was in serious need of some R and R in port and Lee had granted the crew liberty.

" _Lee?" Chip called, finding his CO standing in the Nose staring out Seaview's windows at the lights of the busy base._

 _Lee seemed startled, and Chip realized he had caught him in deep reflection, something he didn't revel in often while on board; Lee was always alert and very aware of his surroundings._

" _The crew's in high spirits," Chip reported. "It was a good move letting them blow off some steam."_

" _After this last cruise, I don't blame them for being wound tight, but they really pulled through when we needed it," he replied, referring to their showdown with the irradiated mutant jellyfish._

 _Chip nodded, considering silently whether to address his concerns, deciding now was as good a time as any._

" _You've been a little quiet, Lee. Nothing that anyone else would notice," he qualified. "Is something on your mind?"_

 _Lee stared out Seaview's windows and nodded ever so slightly. Chip picked up on his best friend's reticence and closed the crash doors._

 _Lee's shoulders heaved in a silent sigh, ready to unload his unspoken burden._

" _Chip, I owe you an apology," he started, turning toward his best friend to look him in the eye as he spoke. "I mutinied…" he continued, holding a hand up to dispel Chip's objections. "I know there was nothing else I could have done, and I would do the same thing again to save this boat and her hands," he assured with full confidence. "But the fact remains, that my actions may result in a discipline issue; a problem which will fall directly to you as XO."_

 _Chip shook his head in disagreement. "Discipline is still as tight as ever, Lee. If anything, your crew's devotion and respect has taken an incredible surge forward, which is rather incredible, when it was already extremely high," Chip continued, seeing that Lee wasn't quite convinced._

" _The fact that they obeyed your orders while you held a gun on us proves their trust in you. You know as well as I do, that submariners battle the depths secretly. No matter how much we trust our vessel to be sound, or our officers to guide us home, there is always the realization that one mistake will compel the pressures of the deep to snuff us out. An implosion is the merciful way to die, drowning or suffocation is far worse. So, if the men didn't believe in you, they would have jumped you when your back was turned; they took your orders because they believed in you and because they were banking on you to bring them home. In a way, we all mutinied that day. Hell, even the crew knew that something was wrong with the Admiral by then, but you recognized it first. This crew is still as much devoted to Admiral Nelson as they are to you. They're just glad that you two have each other's backs; you mutinied to save the boat, not to take it away from the Admiral. They're smart enough to recognize that, and grateful to a man to be serving under you," he finished with fervor._

 _Lee dipped his head slightly. "That's quite a vote of confidence."_

" _Yeah well, I still have_ _one_ _beef with you," Chip deadpanned._

 _Lee's forehead tightened at Chip's words, until the blond broke out into a fantastic smile and continued._

" _You owe me big time buddy, for popping me in the jaw with that right hook of yours," he said, reaching up and moving his jaw along the hinge as if it was still sore._

 _Lee chuckled, recognizing the familiar banter from his best friend._

" _And how should I make it up to you?" he asked, joining in the relaxed mood._

" _I'd say a couple of rounds at CJ's ought to do it."_

" _You're on," Lee replied, ready for a bit of R and R himself, and grateful to have Chip watching his back as well._

The thought brought a slight smile to Chip's face, their night out had finished the job of unwinding from the tense mission and the rest of their voyage to their home port had run like clockwork.

Chip took the left stick in his hand, his momentary retrospection put aside as he turned off the autopilot; he needed to keep busy and rather preferred flying himself. Another three hours, and he'd be hitting the South American coast. He only hoped Lee was ready to transmit the extraction coordinates, otherwise he'd have to lay low off the coast on the bottom and wait it out. He had had about all the waiting he could handle at this point and sincerely hoped that Lee's plan was on schedule.

 **VTTBOTS**

A crackle behind him stopped Lee's forward movement, as he stopped to listen to the forest behind him. The trio only had an estimated two or three miles to reach the river from the garrison, but they were traveling at a much slower pace than either Harry or Lee were comfortable with. Their speed couldn't be helped as they were traversing the jungle by night with only the sparse lights of the night sky breaking the canopy of trees from time to time. Add to that the required diligence to travel silently to avoid shuffling sounds that would attract creatures of prey, not to mention the very real handicap of Lee's injuries and Harry's illness slowing them down.

They had successfully crossed the distance and were close enough to actually hear the river in the distance.

Lee listened intently, it wasn't the first noise he had heard, and moved to catch up with Harry and Carolyn.

"I think we're being stalked," he informed Harry pulling out the only weapon they had, the knife he had taken from the guard.

"A cat?" Harry asked, stopping to listen himself.

"Possibly, jaguars hunt close to the river. We'll have to stay on our toes," Lee advised.

Carolyn sighed. "That's all we need," she muttered. "You know Harriman, I've definitely reaffirmed my position of being an 'indoor-girl'," she joked.

"For an 'indoor girl' you've sure carried your own weight," Harry replied, with a kiss to her forehead.

"Hate to break this up, folks, but I think we need to keep moving," Lee said with a small smile, but still very serious.

"Yes, of course," Harry said, taking a deep breath. "I estimate we're within half-mile of the river."

Carolyn reached up and applied a concerned hand to Harry's forehead. He shook his head, indicating that there was no time to gauge his fever.

"Let's go," he said, leading the group forward.

 **VTTBOTS**

Another crackle from behind caught his attention; it was a slight noise that would have been missed by most people, but Lee had plenty of experience keeping track of his surroundings and just as much trailing his own quarry. They were definitely being followed, and not by creatures of the four-legged variety.

"Harry," he whispered, stopping their forward motion, when all of the sudden he felt a sharp sting on his neck.

Immediately he fell to both knees, his hand reaching for a native dart and tugging it from his neck.

He swayed; his head spinning as he watched Harry and Carolyn suffer the same fate, each falling to their knees and then falling forward unconscious.

" _Damn,"_ Lee cursed silently. _"So close… thought we were going to make it."_

He fell forward, then rolled on his back as the effects of the drug blurred his vision, but not before spotting a warrior standing over him. His eyes fluttered closed, regret pouring over him that he hadn't been able to send the abort signal to Chip, then lost consciousness.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Pact of Silence**

Lee's head tossed once, then immediately his eyes shot open as he became instantly aware of his last memory. The native he had seen before blacking out stood in front of him with his deadly spear in one hand and a loaded blow dart in the other. A moan behind him signaled Harry was waking as he risked a look back to check on their conditions. The warrior stood without moving, as Lee slowly made his way to a sitting position, making slow deliberate movements not to incur his wrath and the sharp end of his spear.

"Lee?" Harry called, slowly rising.

"Careful Sir, we have company," Lee answered quietly.

Harry spotted the danger and moved slowly, while Carolyn's soft moan garnered his immediate attention. Her head tossed as she fought her way past the drug to awareness, while Harry sought to keep her from moving too fast and inadvertantly startling the warrior.

"Easy Carolyn, we're not alone," he said, his blue eyes speaking the present dangers as much as his words.

The warrior, dressed in the traditional loincloth of the jungle dwellers, addressed them; his perfect English betraying the fact that he was obviously from the Hidden City.

"I am Topa, brother of King Tupak Inca Yupanqui," he said. Harry nodded, now recognizing him from the dining hall the night of the challenge.

"Are you here to kill us, or to bring us back?" Harry asked point blank.

"Neither, I have cleared the way for you this far; reassigning guards at the palace, sending the garrison on a hunt in the opposite direction, and incapacitating the remaining guards."

Harry's brow tightened. "If you helped us get this far, why stop us now?" he probed, as Lee studied their captor for a weakness.

"You have been allowed to escape by the graciousness of my brother, King Yupanqui. He grants your freedom and lives for the sake of the woman, Carolyn," he said. "He sets you free to return to your world, but he must protect his kingdom as well. I speak to you as warriors… as men of honor. The King demands a pact of silence in exchange for your lives. This is not a small thing; if you are allowed to leave you must swear to silence of the hidden city and to our people. To break this pact is to dishonor yourself, breaking this pact will bring death. We have warriors embedded among your people in the outside world, we will know if you dishonor the pact."

Harry nodded his agreement, his eyes adding sincerity to his next words.

"Tell the King that we respect your people's right to exist without either knowledge or interference of the outside world. We will not divulge what we know of the hidden passage, or your city," Harry promised. "But you must know that aircraft flying over the jungle may someday find your city, I'm at a loss to explain why no one has reported it yet."

Topa smiled knowingly. "Kuntur Picchu is protected by the great raptor we are named for. Our mountain is known among your aircraft for great turbulence and wind sheers," he continued, demonstrating some previous schooling by a western Teacher as he explained. "They do not fly over our mountain; if perchance they do, they will only see what the great condor allows them to see."

Harry raised an eyebrow at the obvious superstition the Incas had fallen into until Topa continued.

"The mountains and jungles rise up to protect our people and our way of life," Topa finished as understanding suddenly hit Harry, but now wasn't the time to discuss temperature inversions and evil sorceresses.

"Very well, Topa, you have our word; our freedom for our silence."

Topa nodded and then turned his attention to Lee. "And what say you, Warrior Crane?"

"I agree to the pact of silence. Though I'll have to do some fancy stretching to explain where we've been for the last three days," he added with a raised eyebrow toward Harry.

"We've been among a native tribe, there's no need to discuss the Hidden City in any way," Harry assured.

Topa nodded, turning his attention now to Carolyn.

"And what say you, Miss Carolyn?"

"I respect that your people have a right to their way of life, and to protect that way of life. I will not speak of the Hidden City," she promised.

Topa nodded. "The King is expressing great faith in your ability to keep your word, for your sake, I pray you live up to that faith."

"The King need not worry," Harry assured.

"Then it is done, the pact is binding," Topa announced. "I will permit you safe passage to the river."

"Thank you, Topa. Please extend to the King our thanks as well."

The warrior nodded slowly, and then turned his attention to Carolyn, his brow softening as he spoke.

"He loved you, and would have cherished you," Topa added with much emotion, saddened for his brother's loss.

"I am flattered beyond words," she replied. "But my heart is set upon another."

Topa nodded in a long, slow movement accepting her answer, but obviously highly devoted to his brother. His countenance changed to match his former tone, finding resolve in his voice as he continued.

"Be on your way, and pass not through our mountain again," he admonished, before turning and just as quickly disappearing into the dark jungle behind them.

Lee blew a breath of incredulous disbelief as he stood, the effects of the drug wearing off quickly.

"Are you two all right?" he asked as Harry rose, helping Carolyn to her feet at the same time.

"We're fine. I suggest we continue before we have any more surprises," Harry replied.

"I'm for that," Lee agreed.

Harry turned toward Carolyn, who was noticeably a bit shaken at Topa's admission that the Incan King had fallen in love with her.

"Are you all right?" he asked her quietly.

"I'm just flabbergasted that the King would feel that way," she replied, "he hardly saw me."

"You shouldn't be; you're a beautiful woman, Carolyn. The King has good taste," Harry replied with a soft smile.

"I told you that dress was our most potent weapon," Lee added, holding the back of his hand to cover his mouth, ineffectually hiding the smile behind his jest.

Carolyn responded with an over-exaggerated roll of the eyes and a giant sigh that shouted "Men!"

"Let's go," Harry said, chuckling lightly now that they had survived their latest peril on their journey home. "I can hear the river just ahead."

 **VTTBOTS**

Chip looked ahead; the South American coast was closing in fast on the horizon, as a light on the communication's board and the accompanying buzz indicated an incoming call.

"Seaview to FS-1, come in FS-1."

Chip activated the voice mic. "This is FS-1. Go ahead Seaview."

"Mr. Morton, the Skipper just transmitted the coordinates."

Chip blew a breath of relief out. "Very well, Sparks," he replied, effectively shielding his ecstatic relief from his voice. "Transmit the coordinates," he finished.

"Aye Sir," Sparks replied, who immediately sent the transmission.

"Thanks, Sparks. Standby, I'll let you know when I've secured our passengers."

"Aye Sir, and good luck."

"Morton out."

Chip checked his watch; it was 0500 as he quickly estimated his arrival at the coordinates.

 _Another hour. Hold on Lee, just one more hour._

 **VTTBOTS**

The morning sun was breaking over the mountain as Lee, Harry, and Carolyn maintained their hiding place in the jungle. Then the undeniable sounds of the flying sub's engines whizzed over their heads as Lee looked up to watch the little yellow vessel conduct a low-level fly-over before circling again and making a perfect water landing in the deep river.

Lee blew a silent breath out at FS-1's safe landing, and moved from his hidden place in the jungle to meet Chip. Harry and Carolyn joined him on the beach, grateful that their dangerous journey was coming to an end. Lee stopped and perused the jungle around him, watching for any sign of unexpected danger while Chip beached the flying sub.

A moment later, the blond cracked the cargo hatch. "Anyone here call for a taxi?" he quipped, smiling but not missing the ragged condition of the group.

"You're a sight for sore eyes, Chip," Lee said, careful to watch his surrounding as Harry moved Carolyn to the hatch first.

"It's good to see you all too," he replied, the words sounding lame considering how ecstatic he felt on the inside. "The pilot?" Chip inquired, making sure there wasn't someone left behind.

"He died as a result of the explosion," Harry answered, coming aboard, followed closely by Lee, closing and dogging the hatch behind him.

"Let's get this bird in the air, before we have any more surprises," Lee suggested, taking the right seat as Harry opted to sit beside Carolyn in the passenger seats.

"Sounds good to me," Chip replied, easing her back off the beach and preparing for a short take-off maneuver. "Everyone belted in?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Take us to the air, Chip," Harry replied, reaching over to hold Carolyn's hand and offering a smile now that they were safe. Once in the air they continued west, gaining altitude before Chip intended to navigate the yellow craft out of LaSelva territory.

"Circle back around, Chip," Harry said, releasing his harness and nodding for Carolyn to do the same as he guided her behind the pilots.

"Sir?" Chip questioned, knowing it would be very important to clear the air space with the flying sub being so unique and identifiable.

"I want to confirm something," Harry replied, while watching the landscape below them. "There's Kuntur Picchu," he said, pointing out the mountain as Lee and Carolyn joined Harry looking for the Hidden City.

"Where is it?" Lee asked, completely amazed that they couldn't see the great civilization with its many buildings and terrace farms in the great valley.

"It's there, Lee," Harry replied, smiling as he shook his head, his supposition now verified. "Remember?" he said, "The mountains rise up to hide her."

Lee's brow furled as Harry continued, the excitement of this discovery currently overshadowing the fact that he ought to be in a bunk about now.

"It's the optical illusion of Fata Morgana," Harry explained.

"A mirage that reflects images directly above themselves," Carolyn joined in.

"Like the Flying Dutchman," Lee added.

"Exactly like the Flying Dutchman," Harry agreed. "Fata Morgana dates all the way back to the writings of King Arthur, where the evil sorceress Morgan le Fay enticed sailors to their death by casting a spell on the sea. Of course it had nothing to do with witchcraft, but with temperature inversions," Harry continued; his excitement palpable. "As light passes through alternating layers of warm and cold air, it bends toward the denser air, altering the image. It's not unlike viewing an object placed in a clear glass of water."

"And this part of the jungle was so much colder," Carolyn added, remembering the eerie chill they felt the closer they got to the mountain.

"Yes, a strange phenomenon indeed, but we know that these mirages occur over a surface when density decreases with height, but are _most_ striking when temperature _increases_ with height," Harry continued, completely enthralled and in science teacher mode.

"Which makes the conditions perfect," Carolyn agreed, her scientific curiosity just as piqued as Harry's.

"Takes us around for another view, Chip," Harry ordered, leaning over to see better.

"Sir, would you like the right seat?" Lee asked, offering the co-pilot's chair, to which Harry just waved off, too engaged in the sights below and still intending to sit with Carolyn once they buckled back in.

Chip brought the craft back around, as they got a beautiful view of a mountain with a dense jungle underneath them.

"What's our altitude, Chip?" Harry asked with a knowing smile, having already scanned the instruments to ascertain this fact.

"Flight level one-two-zero, Sir," Chip replied in standard aviation designation.

"12,000 feet," Harry translated for Carolyn's sake, "but that mountain is only 7,000 feet tall," he informed.

"That's impossible, Sir," Chip exclaimed. "We're only clearing the mountain by 2,000 feet," he declared.

"So, that's what Topa meant," Lee said, sitting back and shaking his head.

"The mountain rises up," Carolyn added.

"We're seeing an optical illusion as the mountain and the jungle reflect upwards with the alternating warm and cold air. It's a phenomenon that actually occurs quite often, I just had no idea conditions could be such that it would occur naturally and continually, at any given spot!"

Harry's excitement was palpable, but Lee knew they needed to gain altitude and clear LaSelva's territory.

"We'd better make a break for it, Sir," Lee suggested; even though they were deep in the Amazon jungle, their craft wasn't invisible to radar.

"Yes of course, carry on, Chip," Harry replied, still reveling in the fact that an entire civilization lay hidden under the optical illusion of a dense jungle below them.

As they made their turn, they looked below them when Carolyn pointed to a large raptor gliding on the wind drafts.

"Is that what I _think_ it is?" she asked incredulously as everyone leaned over to see what she was pointing to.

"Yes," Harry replied, chuckling as he did so. "It's a condor," he declared, silently marveling at Topa's words, that the raptor their mountain was named for, protected the Hidden City.

Chip continued to climb before engaging in supersonic speed. "I wish I knew what you were all talking about," he added, more than a little confused.

"We've got a story to tell you Chip, but first, you have to take a pact of silence," Lee said with a small grin, knowing full well he could trust Chip with this secret, and that he was now a part of the story as well. They settled in to tell of their fantastic adventure, and the last time they would speak of the Hidden City amongst anyone other than the four current occupants of the flying sub.

 **VTTBOTS**

King Yupanqui looked out from his terrace toward the great mountain of the condor, somewhere north of their fertile valley the strangers were making their way to the river. They were adamant about reaching the river and the thought of a river expedition this far west was troublesome. Boats from the outside world had tried to navigate the horseshoe bend in the past and found it insurmountable as the unusual rapids prevented them from passing, unlike her big sister, the Great Amazon River which had been navigated from the Atlantic Ocean all the way to the Pacific Ocean. So, he had no idea how the trio would escape the jungle to freedom.

 _Maybe it's better this way,_ he thought, _To not know what becomes of the woman, Carolyn._ His last thought bringing him no comfort whatsoever.

The sun was just now breaking over the great mountain, when a knock on his door preceded someone entering. He knew it was Topa, for no one else had access to him or would dare enter the King's chamber uninvited. Tupak continued to study the sunrise, not turning toward the soft steps approaching him, in full confidence that he knew who his visitor was.

"My brother, it is done," Topa said, bowing his head as he waited for Tupak's reaction, while staying just inside the terrace doors, alongside the great ceiling to floor drapes.

"Was she well?"

"Yes, my brother. They traveled the jungle as seasoned warriors."

"And did they take the pact?"

"Yes, my King, you need not fear, I believe they are true warriors who will not dishonor your trust," Topa reported.

"That is good… you have served me well, my brother."

Tupak studied the dawn breaking and swallowed, asking a question from his heart, though he may not like the answer.

"And what of Carolyn? Did she speak of me?"

"Yes, my King," Topa said, stepping forth from the door onto the terrace, though Tupak never turned toward him. "She said she was flattered by your attention, but that her heart was set on another."

Tupak closed his eyes and breathed deeply. It wasn't unexpected. He nodded then smiled, tossing his head whimsically. "She was loyal to her heart. It only proves my attention was well placed." His shoulders heaved, in an attempt to let it all go. Though news of the strangers' escape would have to be dealt with, he knew of no details, and could therefore not be implicated. It was unfortunate that he had not secured a Teacher for his people, but there would be others, he reasoned.

"My brother…" Topa started, before stopping to hear a strange whirring sound.

Tupak searched the skies until he saw a yellow craft very high in the distance.

"My brother!" Tupak exclaimed. "What is it?" having never seen such an airplane before.

"It is an aircraft, my brother," he said with a small smile, surmising that the strangers had been rescued from the dark jungle. Though it had been some time since they had had a Teacher, he was well aware of flying machines, though this one was unlike any he had ever seen before.

They watched as the craft circled again from high above the mountains, high enough that Tupak knew that the forest had once again risen up to cover his city. Next, they watched with wonder as the shadow of a great condor covered the land. Their eyes searched for the raptor and saw it rising on the drafts, where it soared above their secret valley home. Then the yellow craft went on its way, as if in acknowledgement of the guardian raptor protecting the Hidden City.

"Surely this sight will trouble the people, my King," Topa said, knowing that though it was early in the morning, many in their industrious society were awake and would have seen the sight of the yellow craft.

Tupak turned toward Topa and smiled, as an ingenious thought formed. "Tell them that the Great Yellow Bird came for the Strangers, that the warriors Nelson and Crane were needed in their own land. The Great Condor granted the Yellow Bird its safe passage, but has banned them from our lands and hidden our city from their memories," he said with a nod, knowing full well that his people would accept the story, and even though they had done away with some of the more barbaric and inhumane practices of their ancestors, they were still very superstitious in many ways. As king, he was well able to see the opportunity to spin the story to his benefit. "And Topa," he said, his smile growing. "Tell them that the Great Condor did not wish the woman to walk among the people here, as she had chosen another."

Topa nodded, his own smile growing. "Your enemies among the Nobles will have no recourse against you, My King. For a sign like this only proves that the Great Condor smiles upon you."

Tupak nodded. News would travel fast that the King had been honorable in his decision to declare Nelson's champion as victor, and that the Condor had intervened, as it was not fitting for the King to bear her presence in their great city.

"It will be done, my King," Topa said, returning his smile and knowing that his brother's kingdom would be spared from divisive Nobles seeking their own gain. He backed away, leaving Tupak on the terrace to consider the events.

The king heaved his shoulders, then stood tall. As king, he did not have the privilege of mourning long, be it his lost wife, or a new lost love. His people were anxious for him to continue their way of life and to select another consort. His smile widened, remembering the concubine who had eased his troubled heart as of late. She was kind and caring; perhaps he would elevate her status. He smiled at the scandal certain Nobles might seize upon as they lost the opportunity to marry their own daughter to the king and laughed heartily, ready to spar with his adversaries once again in the never-ending game of Incan politics.

 _I am king and I will do as I please_ , he decided silently, before scanning the skies once more, as if to say farewell to the woman of thought, who had touched his heart.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Home at Last**

Chip glanced behind him, the Admiral and Carolyn were both wrapped in blankets and had succumbed to the hum of FS-1's engines, though he suspected by the Admiral's flushed cheeks that it was more than weariness motivating his sleep just now. Lee was also wrapped with a blanket around his shoulders, but had stayed awake the entire flight, even taking the controls for a time.

"Are you sure you don't want some aspirin, Lee?" Chip asked, bringing a bottle of water back from the storage cabinet for his friend.

"No thanks, I'm holding out for Jamie's good stuff," he answered, keeping his eye on the horizon, the lines on his face testifying to his obvious pain.

Chip raised an eyebrow; he had never heard Lee call the CMO by a nickname before. It had always been Doc, or by his first name, Will. Nicknames were common aboard Seaview, and Lee found it easy to call Kowalski by his shortened name, Ski. Lee had spent a fair amount of time in Sickbay recently, and Chip figured that his use of the nickname was an indication of his trust in Seaview's Chief Medical Officer. It was the same trust he gave Ski, his dive partner and a crew member he called on often for special details.

Chip checked his watch. "It's 0500 in Pearl. We'll be hitting the island in another hour. I'll have to make contact if we want Bobby to delay launching."

Lee bit his bottom lip keeping his eyes on the horizon, but obviously thinking through Chip's words.

"I need to make contact with Admiral Johnson first. Have him launch on schedule, it will be good for him," he decided, demonstrating his own confidence in the young officer.

"You're thinking that Sterling had an inside contact?"

"He didn't mention a contact and he strikes me as a lone wolf, but I don't want to take any chances with the Admiral's safety. Despite the fact that he traipsed through the jungle then gave us all a science lesson in a little-known weather phenomenon, he's still a very sick man," Lee said with a nod to the back of the flying sub. "And I'd rather have him on board Seaview with Jamie taking care of him, at least until I know for sure."

"Any clues who would have gone to such lengths to get to the Admiral," Chip asked quietly.

"None… at least none with the resources to afford a double hit." Chip raised an eyebrow as Lee continued. "Sterling didn't sabotage the helicopter, he was sent in after the fact because someone got nervous and wanted to verify the Admiral's death, as well as remove the evidence. I've got the two devices Sterling removed from the helo in my backpack. Perhaps the electronics will reveal some sort of signature or something ONI can use to backtrack to the source. Maybe that's the reason they paid for the extra insurance of sending in someone as pricey as Sterling."

"It's still hard to believe that the most notorious hit man alive was one of ONI's own," Chip said shaking his head.

"My mind's still trying to wrap around that thought as well," Lee replied, shaking his head. "Chip, would you mind taking over," he asked rather suddenly.

"You've got it," Chip said, watching as Lee cradled his hand and knowing that he must be in real pain to turn over the flight controls.

"So, was what they said about the bullet ants true?" Chip asked, with a nod toward his hand and referring to whether the pain was as bad as a bullet wound.

"Definitely… the first one buckled my knees. As much as I had psyched myself up for it, I just wasn't prepared. After a while, my hand was just on fire and one more bite more or less just didn't make much difference," he said, tilting his head back and speaking with his eyes closed. "Anyway, the Incan Doc said the pain hangs on for about three days before it wanes off."

Chip nodded, biting his bottom lip and wishing he could do more for his friend.

"Why don't you find somewhere to bottom us, Chip," Lee said, making a decision on his next move. "Have Seaview launch as scheduled and meet us there, that way no one will know we've got the Admiral on aboard. I'll contact ONI after we're secure," Lee said, his hand falling to cradle his side, a reminder that he had fought Matt to the death less than two days ago.

"Aye, I'll take care of it, Lee."

 **VTTBOTS**

Lt. Robert O'Brien stood on the bridge in Seaview's sail with a mic in hand, steering the boat by engines and coordinating with the tugs pushing the great vessel from the dock. It was the first time he had done this solo, although he had watched many times as the second officer during a launch, as well as performing the maneuver under the Skipper's direct supervision. He knew he could do it, but that didn't keep his heart from beating a mile a minute inside. He tamped down the adrenaline and concentrated on the task at hand.

"Port engines… all stop," he ordered as Seaview cleared the dock and tugs finished the job of pushing the sub into the harbor.

"SSRN Seaview, you are cleared to depart. Good day," the harbor master declared.

Bobby clicked the mic, expelling a big breath of relief before replying.

"Thank you, Pearl. Good Day," he said, before clearing the line for his next order. "Engine room, all back, dead slow."

He maneuvered Seaview back and clicked the mic.

"Helm depth, keel to bottom."

"Depth 200 feet, keel to bottom, Sir."

"Very well," he said turning toward Lt. Michaels. "Secure the special deck detail and prepare to dive."

"Aye Sir," Michaels replied dutifully, then leaned in to talk privately with his fellow officer and friend. "Wow Bobby, that was something else. My knees would have been knockin' big time."

Bobby smiled. "Don't worry Randy, the Skipper and the Exec will make sure you're ready before you solo," he encouraged.

"Aye Sir," the young officer replied, then turned to see to his orders as Bobby scanned the harbor before him. On the outside, he was the picture of calmness, on the inside he was doing cartwheels at his first solo departure. He sighed contently, then turned the glasses over to Michaels and headed down the ladder, skipping the last two rungs and jumping smartly to the deck below.

 **VTTBOTS**

"There she is, right on time," Chip said while Lee smiled at the sight of Seaview as she approached the coordinates then stationed herself to allow the flying sub to dock.

"Looks like Bobby did a good job," Lee noted, "I don't see any scratches," he quipped. "We're going to have to do his first solo up right," he added proudly.

"We'll hit the watering hole when everything settles down," Chip replied, filing it to his mental To-Do List.

"FS-1, this is Seaview."

"Go ahead, Seaview," Chip replied.

"Good to see you, FS-1. Mr. O'Brien says he left the porch light on for you."

Lee smiled; it was good to be home.

"Very well, Seaview. Prepare to dock."

Chip maneuvered the craft into its bay, as Harry woke, rubbing the kink out of his neck.

"Where are we?" he asked, specifically asking where they had rendezvoused with Seaview.

"About 40 miles out of Pearl," Lee replied, unharnessing and turning his seat around to help Carolyn.

"I don't understand, why didn't we dock at Pearl?" Harry inquired, his cheeks still flushed and his eyes glassy, despite the long nap.

"I'd like to report to ONI and get Johnson looking into a few things first, Sir. And I figured Jamie would appreciate first crack at you," he added with a smile.

"I'm fine, I just need a shower and my rack," he stated grumpily.

"No such luck, Sir. Right, Carolyn?" Lee added as Chip shut down the flying sub, while the sounds of the water pumping out of the bay played in the background.

"You really should be checked by your doctor, Harriman," she replied, squeezing his hand as concern oozed from her gaze.

Harry sighed loudly. "You, Captain Crane, hit below the belt," he accused, joking that it was too hard to argue with her eyes looking like deep pools of concern, begging him to take care of himself.

"Aye Sir, whatever it takes," Lee answered with a smile at the sound of the deck hatch opening.

Harry shot over his best glare, before smiling. "Then I expect to see you in sickbay as well, Captain Crane," he said, grabbing a rung to climb the ladder.

"Aye Sir, just as soon as I make a call to Johnson."

Harry nodded and headed up, reaching down to help Carolyn as she followed behind him.

"Welcome back, Admiral," O'Brien said on behalf of the entire crew. "The Doc says he's ready for you," he added, passing on the CMO's message and waiting for the imminent explosion.

"Inform the good doctor that we're on our way," he replied, enjoying the fact that he had surprised the young lieutenant as he placed a hand on Carolyn's back, guiding her toward the aft hatch.

Lee and Chip exited the deck hatch, as the crew got their first look at their battered captain. The admiral was definitely ill, but the Skipper looked like he had duked it out with the heavy-weight champion of the world. His face was covered in ripe, dark bruises, his split lip was swollen and slowly healing and he held a bandaged hand against his side protectively. They had to wonder just what the other guy looked like, because they were quite sure Captain Crane had come out on top.

"Nice job, Bobby," Lee said, offering a much-appreciated compliment loud enough for the entire control room to hear.

"Thank you, Sir," he replied. "Sparks says he can place that call whenever you're ready, Sir."

"Very well, have him pipe it through now," he answered, nodding for Chip to close the crash doors for privacy.

Lee settled in against the conference table as the monitor came to life. It was just before noon in DC, so he wasn't surprised that Admiral Johnson himself took the call.

"Good to see you, Commander," he said, his monotone voice only slightly giving away his surprise at hearing from the agent, especially safe and sound and back aboard Seaview.

"Thank you, Admiral," Lee replied, even though he knew that Johnson wasn't feeling too sentimental just now, especially since Lee hadn't contacted ONI of his extraction plans.

"First things first, Commander. Nelson?"

"Aye Sir. I found him and Dr. Sanders, the helicopter pilot died as a result of the explosion. The Admiral is ill, the result of a very toxic spider bite; I administered the antivenin and he'll recover. He made the escape on his own two feet, as a matter of fact. Dr. Sanders was uninjured."

"By the looks of you, it wasn't a vacation in the jungle," Johnson stated, noting his obvious injuries.

"No Sir, we were taken captive by native tribesmen and spent three days among them before affecting our escape."

"I didn't think those tribes took prisoners?"

"No Sir, not normally, but they were curious about us; and frankly, their leader was enthralled by Dr. Sanders."

His last statement must have sounded plausible as Johnson nodded his acceptance, for which Lee was grateful. He didn't think he could explain why the jungle tribesmen wanted teachers for a noble class that didn't exist in most jungle tribes.

"Very well, Commander. I'm pleased that you completed your objective, but you had a partner. Is he also on board?"

"No Sir, and that's perhaps the most important part of the debriefing."

Johnson sat back. "Let's just start from the beginning and don't leave anything out," the admiral said, knowing there was more to the story. Lee began, starting with waking up suspended from the treetops without any memory of his mission and how he had to sit and work through three days' prior memories before he finally remembered enough to travel. He described meeting Matt at the crash landing and verified the death of the helicopter pilot and how his memory began to return as he tracked Harry and Carolyn. Johnson sat forward when he came to the part where Matt confronted him at the river as Lee explained in detail the events leading up to their fight on the sandbar.

"So, he drugged you during the handshake?" Johnson repeated, knowing there had to be more to Lee's so-called accident.

"Aye Sir, I was almost completely incapacitated when he pushed me out, then I hit the wing spar and passed out completely. I free-fell until about 1000 feet above the trees. It took me another couple hundred feet to wake up enough to realize I needed to pull my cord, but I don't remember anything after that. I guess I passed out again, and woke up dangling from a ninety-foot tall tree. My chute tore and tangled all the way down, that's when my arm was impaled by the splintered branch. Fortunately, the chute eventually caught."

"So, he was working as a double agent, and was sent to make sure Nelson was dead?"

"And to remove any evidence of the sabotage," Lee added.

"To what end? There wasn't going to be a rescue," Johnson asked, thinking out loud.

"I'm not sure, but I'm hoping the devices will hold some clue as to who ordered the original hit on Admiral Nelson, Sir."

"And you still have the devices?"

"Aye Sir, in my backpack."

"Good. I'll want them ASAP," Johnson said, taking notes as he talked. "Continue Commander."

Lee explained that he had seriously wounded Matt fighting for his life, and how he had fled into the jungle.

"I never thought we'd see him again, although there was a small chance he could still trail us."

He continued with his story and found it was actually easy to leave out the part of the hidden city and still be truthful about the rest of the events, including the Challenge and how Harry was incapacitated.

"I had no idea who the leader's champion would be until Matt walked in."

"Still trying to complete his hit on you?" Johnson finished for him.

"Aye Sir, he figured he'd kill me and win his own freedom. They intended to keep both Admiral Nelson and Dr. Sanders with them, he'd return and report their deaths and continue on as he had before."

"The bastard," Johnson let slip in a rare occasion of allowing his emotions to show during a briefing.

Lee nodded in agreement and continued, explaining about the Initiation Rite, specifically to explain his injury and why his right arm was incapacitated during the actual challenge.

"It was during the height of the battle that Matt admitted to being more than a double agent, Sir… he admitted openly that he was the Dark Rider."

The lines on Admiral Johnson's face turned sharp as he took in Lee's words.

"The assassin?" he repeated incredulously.

"Aye Sir." Lee dipped his head and sighed. "He laughed when he told me that the reason why ONI and the CIA couldn't find him, was because they weren't looking among their own brothers."

They sat in silence for a moment pondering the betrayal behind those words before Lee continued, explaining how Matt Sterling died at his hand.

"I'm sorry Sir; I would have liked to have brought him in to answer for his crimes, but he forced my hand."

"You stopped a notorious assassin from ever killing again; barring a court martial and the gallows, we got the next best possible outcome," Johnson admitted, quite off the record.

Lee nodded, accepting both Johnson's words and his faith in him and finished the story. He barely had to tweak the rest of the journey concerning their escape to exclude any part of the hidden city, and found that he had covered all the relevant parts of the mission. That was all ONI's admiral cared about anyway, so he was at peace with both keeping his pact and his duty to report.

"Very well, Commander. Now we come to the $64,000 question," Johnson said sternly. "Tell me how you came to be rescued by FS-1," he asked, already having some clue but wanting to hear it from his agent.

"I invoked a secondary extraction plan, Sir."

"Dammit! There _was_ _no_ secondary extraction plan authorized, Commander!"

"Aye Sir, no excuses," Lee said, straightening to attention and going all navy as Johnson glared at him.

"Oh, no you don't, Commander!" he yelled. "You'd better start giving me your reasons for bucking my direct orders for an extraction on the LaSelva side of the border!" he demanded, a successful retrieval notwithstanding.

Lee stood at attention, his military gaze just off Johnson's right shoulder. He heaved a small breath and then turned his eyes to make strong, direct contact with Johnson.

"Sir, I had no idea what I would find when I got to the crash site, whether there would be three injured people there and how mobile they would be. I set up an insurance plan, a safety net to ensure that I could bring the survivors home. I didn't contact ONI upon finding the Admiral because things weren't adding up with Sterling. Once I found out he was a double agent, I couldn't risk that he had a partner working with him on the inside. I enacted a secondary extraction plan because I was sent in to find and retrieve survivors. The only way to bring them home was to use a civilian craft without my country's knowledge. I knowingly risked my career for Admiral Nelson, and I can't say that I'm sorry… Sir," the last word added deliberately, yet respectfully.

Johnson's eyes bored into Lee's, but his stance never changed, until ONI's admiral allowed a sigh to escape that heaved his own shoulders.

"Just so we understand each other, Commander," he said slowly, "you disobeyed my order, for that there _must_ be repercussions," he let that thought hang in the air for a moment. "Forget the fact that you rescued this country's most prolific military inventor and legendary tactician; put aside the fact that you rescued a civilian caught in the middle, _and_ exposed a double agent who turned out to be every counter-espionage agency's number one wanted assassin, _or_ the fact that you pulled off the escape without LaSelva even having a clue… well I have only one thing to say to you."

Johnson's eyes burned with passion as he readied himself to discipline Crane.

"Consider yourself disinvited from this year's ONI Christmas party," he deadpanned, as Lee cracked a smile, losing his command face, especially since ONI didn't have a Christmas party to be disinvited from. "I'm sure you will dutifully consider your actions while the rest of us stand around the punch bowl and discuss one of the most daring rescues in company history."

Lee found his military face once again and answered. "Aye Sir, I will definitely consider my actions at that time."

Johnson sighed audibly, having officially disciplined his agent and knowing full well that agents who thought on their feet completed missions and got the job done. The fact that Lee's actions exposed and neutralized one of the most notorious assassins in the world was well worth the breach of discipline… _this_ time.

"You look like shit, Lee. How's the arm?"

Lee relaxed slightly, recognizing the end of the formal briefing, as his weariness started to settle in.

"My arm aches and my hand hurts like hell, Sir," he answered both frankly and truthfully, something Johnson wasn't used to hearing from his agent who always insisted he was "fine" even when he was about to keel over. The admiral shook his head, suppressing a chuckle at his own relief that one of his best agents had made it home safely from yet another impossible mission.

"Get to sickbay, Lee. I'll expect a formal report tomorrow and I want those devices at the ONI Pearl office, ASAP. Oh, and someone contact Stark… he's been driving me crazy."

"Aye Sir," Lee replied as Johnson quickly terminated the line.

Lee blew a breath out, having survived the expected dressing down for enacting his own extraction plan contrary to the mission parameters, then pushed off the conference table. He walked wearily to the crash doors and opened them, finding strength as soon as he heard the blips and hums of the heart of Seaview's control room.

He scanned the situation boards, gauging his boat's condition and readiness for action with one sweep of his eyes, then spotted Chip, patiently waiting to escort him to sickbay. He was more than ready and turned for the aft hatch, but not before placing a hand on O'Brien's shoulder.

"Well done, Mr. O'Brien. Mr. Morton and I will be in sickbay if you need us," he said with a satisfied smile for the condition of his boat in his absence.

 **VTTBOTS**

 **Thanks for staying with the story; look for another chapter this afternoon! Subjockey**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **In Jamie's Care**

Lee briefed Chip on the way to sickbay, his steps getting heavier despite his short-lived rally in the control room.

"Johnson wants the devices at the Pearl ONI Office ASAP, and frankly I do too. I'd like ONI to start getting some answers on any leads the devices might give us as to who ordered the hit, as well as tracking down Matt's activities."

"I can take care of that, it's only a short flight," Chip offered.

"I hate to add that to your day, but the devices are the only clues we have to work with right now," he said rubbing his temple as he walked, "and I'd feel better if it was you."

"No problem, Lee."

"Also, Johnson wants us to contact Stark; apparently, he's been pretty worried."

"I'll handle that. You know, I never said a word but he figured it out, Lee."

Lee raised an eyebrow in a side glance as Chip continued.

"He invited me to the OC for a drink."

"You've got to be kidding!" Lee said incredulously.

"No," he replied chuckling. "He was feeling pretty sentimental and down about the fact that ONI hadn't heard from either you or Sterling. I was waiting for your signal so I didn't order a drink. He pushed the point and I ended up nursing a Vodka Tonic. He was about to explode when he figured out _why_ I wasn't drinking," Chip finished with a chuckle.

"So, what did he do?"

"Ordered me a cup of coffee and proceeded to give me some Old Navy points to improving Seaview efficiency."

Chip had already informed Lee about the inspection on the flight home from the Amazon and he was well aware that Seaview and her crew had passed the inspection.

"Well I guess he's wearing those four stars for a reason," Lee chuckled, conceding to Starks' deductive prowess.

"Anything else?" Chip asked as they reached sickbay's door.

"Not that I can think of right now," Lee replied.

"I'll just look in on the Admiral, then head to my cabin for a shower and a change. I'll head out after that."

"Thanks, the devices are in my backpack in the flying sub," Lee said, reaching for the door.

 **VTTBOTS**

Lee entered sickbay, immediately looking for and finding Harry settled into a bunk with Carolyn sitting beside him.

"How is he?" Lee asked quietly, noticing the IV, several monitors and new bandages on Harry's hand.

"Sleeping, Dr. Jamieson is monitoring him for several vitals directly associated with the toxin of the wandering spider. His blood pressure was too low, which was probably why he was so fatigued. He's also monitoring the oxygen levels in his bloodstream, and his heart functions. He gave him something to help him sleep."

Lee nodded, figuring as much, as he couldn't imagine Harry sleeping with Carolyn to talk to.

"But he says it's all out of an abundance of caution," Carolyn added, noting Lee's worry.

Lee nodded. "And what did Dr. Jamieson say about you?"

"To take in a hot meal, a hot shower and a bunk," he heard from behind as Dr. Jamieson joined them, looking over Harry's monitors and assuring himself he was stable.

"I'll arrange for an escort to the wardroom and then to guest accommodations," Chip offered.

"Thanks Chip," Lee said as the blond officer helped Carolyn to her feet.

"This way, Dr. Sanders," he guided.

"A hot meal does sound good," she admitted, looking back at Harry as he slept. "You'll call me if there's any change in his condition?" she asked.

"Of course, Dr. Sanders," Jamieson replied. "But I don't expect any. What Admiral Nelson needs, and has sorely missed since the unfortunate spider bite, is bed rest. I am fully confident that he will recover completely."

Carolyn let out a tired breath of relief and nodded her thanks as Chip led her out of sickbay.

Jamieson took an appraising look at Captain Crane, and then tilted his head toward the examination table in an unspoken invitation to his next patient.

"Chip gave me the heads-up on your injuries," the doctor said. "Let's lose the shirt and just start from there."

"I tell you what, Jamie," Lee said tiredly. "Why don't I take a shower first, and then you can re-bandage all you want."

Jamie looked him over, assuring himself that Lee was well enough, and nodded in agreement.

"Deal, Skipper," he said as Lee rubbed the back of his neck and headed to the sickbay shower.

Lee cited captain's privilege and took a few more minutes under the hot water to ease his sore muscles, then exited wearing scrub pants and a robe. The robe was immediately discarded as he took a seat on the gurney while Jamie poked and prodded his broken ribs. Then listened to his heart, followed by more poking and prodding, gauging how deep the bruises across his torso went. He took his vitals and continued his exam, determining that Lee had a mild concussion to go along with a gash on his forehead and a tender spot on the back of his head.

"Okay Lee, go ahead and lay back and let me look at those knife wounds." He cleaned and treated the wounds as Lee struggled to stay awake. "Okay, I want to take a look at that arm now, and then we'll move to your hand."

At this point, Lee was exhausted; he had held it together for the last four days and his body was about ready to crash on him.

"This arm looks like it was well cared for," Jamie reported out loud. "Though I imagine it hurt like the dickens when the tribal doctor sewed it up."

Lee chuckled. "Actually, the native doc had some interesting pain meds… I was so spaced out I didn't feel a thing," he said to Jamie's raised eyebrow.

"Well at any rate, it was a jagged tear and you'll have a small scar here, but he must have been a very good medicine man, because these stitches are really very good," Jamie admired.

Lee nodded, not able to inform Jamie that the state of the art Incan doctor was the best royalty could buy.

"Alright, let's take a look at your hand," Jamie said, systematically working his way to Lee greatest source of pain.

He applied an antibiotic ointment and gave Lee a tetanus shot, then rewrapped his hand to prevent infection while it healed.

"So, am I good to go to my cabin?"

"I'm afraid not, Captain."

"Listen Jamie, all I need is some pain meds then I can crash in my cabin; I probably won't even wake until tomorrow," he said, trying to entice Seaview's doctor into seeing things his way, but Jamie wasn't buying it.

"I spent the last four hours reading up on the toxic properties of the wandering spider and the bullet ant, Lee. So, I'm well aware that the sting of the bullet ant ranks number one on the Schmidt sting pain index. Now I know that you've already endured the worst of the pain in the first 24 hours, but I also know that victims complain of excruciating pain continuing for up to three days. So, I'm guessing you're in need of something much stronger than a NSAID. Am I right?" Jamie asked firmly.

Lee nodded. His body felt like it was folding fast, and the will power it took to bear up under the pain was becoming harder to manage; he really needed some relief just now.

"Let's just deal with pain management first, I really think you need more than the pain pills I usually give you, and for that I need to have you here where I can monitor you," he added gently.

Lee nodded his agreement. He knew if he could just get past the third day, his hand would be fine, but he was just too tired to fight anymore. His will had finally given way to his body's needs now that the danger had passed; it wasn't cooperating any longer and he knew it was time to just let Jamie do his thing.

"All right Jamie, you win," he conceded.

Jamieson offered a small smile of compassion. "Let's get you settled into a bunk and I'll administer the meds through an IV drip."

The doctor was ready to argue about using an IV, citing Lee's no-doubt low blood sugar from the lack of a good meal after their journey through the jungle, but it wasn't necessary as Lee was ready to let it go in exchange for the sleep he desperately needed. Jamie was pleased with Lee's cooperation as he planned on issuing nutrition through the IV as well as fluids to battle dehydration, along with a strong antibiotic in addition to the pain meds. It was the same recipe he was currently using on the Admiral.

He settled Crane into a bunk, and as expected, the captain was asleep before he had the IV set up. Jamieson finished his preparations and made sure the drip was operating correctly then stood. He took the time to scan the plethora of injuries and shook his head.

"That must have been some ride, Skipper," he said quietly, knowing that Lee had survived a near disaster during his parachute jump, a violent hand to hand duel, a barbaric tribal initiation rite, broken ribs and two superficial yet very painful knife wounds to go along with an arm impaled by a splintered branch. He exhaled with a soft blow of the breath and then looked over at his other patient, also resting comfortably. Satisfied he had done all he could, he headed to his desk to bring their charts up to date. He stopped and poured himself a cup of coffee and leaned back, taking in the first sip and savoring both the taste and the comfort it brought; then breathed deeply and opened up the charts ready to get to work.

 **VTTBOTS**

Chip docked the flying sub and secured the vessel, then reached for Lee's black backpack. He had already had a very long night, flying to and from South America, so he was looking forward to taking care of this very important task and then heading back to Seaview for his own much needed rest. He locked up the flying sub and headed down the dock used for smaller vessels. He had requested a car and spotted his jeep waiting for him, but behind it sat a full-size staff car as well.

"Commander Morton?" the young ensign inquired.

"Yes?"

"Admiral Stark requests a moment of your time, Sir."

Chip avoided the raised eyebrow, keeping his facial expression under control as the seaman opened the back door for him. He slid into the staff car, a limo used for high profile officers and VIP guests, while keeping a tight hold on Lee's backpack.

"Commander," Stark greeted with both his face and voice in full command mode.

"Admiral Stark," Chip returned respectfully.

"I received your message last night, and I'm curious as to what your drink order will be at the OC."

Chip nodded, and offered a small smile, checking over his shoulder to make sure the privacy window was securely in place.

"I've been cleared to inform you, Sir; that a bottle of champagne is definitely in order."

Stark took a noticeable breath in, savoring the news as Chip continued.

"Commander Crane rescued Admiral Nelson and Dr. Sanders, the helicopter pilot was lost in the explosion. Dr. Sanders was injury-free; however, both Commander Crane and Admiral Nelson are currently under the care of Seaview's CMO."

"How bad?"

"Both will recover, Sir. Admiral Nelson had a run in with a highly toxic spider; Commander Crane, well he's got a long list of injuries, none life-threatening."

Stark allowed a small smile to grow larger and expelled a satisfied harrumph, returning to his familiar admiral demeanor and mood.

"Very well, Commander. I assume your visit here is official?"

"Aye Sir, I'm delivering evidence to ONI."

"Very well. Commander, I'm going to excuse your lack of protocol to come to the radio shack last night," he deadpanned, "but I do expect your personal attention the next time I request your presence. Is that clear?"

"Aye Sir," Chip replied, working to keep his smile from appearing.

"To test your resolve, I'll expect your presence at a gathering I'm hosting when Admiral Nelson is well enough to attend."

"Aye Sir, my pleasure, Sir."

Stark harrumphed again and dismissed his visitor as Chip exited the car. He hid the humor in the admiral's invitation by not letting a smile break forth and instead walked to the jeep waiting for him.

"Commander Morton?" a seaman greeted.

"Yes."

"I'm your driver, Sir."

Chip informed the driver of his destination, ten minutes later he was walking into the South Pacific Office of the ONI.

"Commander Morton?"

"Aye Sir," he replied.

"Captain Peterson," he said, introducing himself. "Admiral Johnson informed me that Commander Crane successfully completed his mission and to expect some evidence."

"Aye Sir, Commander Crane is currently in sickbay and requested I hand deliver this to you, it was recovered from the crash site."

Peterson reached for the backpack and opened it, looking inside and raising a brow.

"Very well, Commander Morton; I'll get our team right on it. Inform Commander Crane that I'll need a debrief at his earliest convenience."

"Aye Sir," Chip replied, rendering a sharp salute and turning to leave when the superior officer returned his.

His return to FS-1 had been uneventful, as was his trip back to Seaview. He docked the flying sub and was greeted by Bobby at the top of the ladder.

"Status Mr. O'Brien."

"Ship-shape, Sir."

"Very well, carry on Mr. O'Brien; I'll be in my cabin if you need me."

"Aye Sir," Bobby replied, watching him take the stairs up to Officer's Country and pleased that the Exec was finally going to get the rest he needed.

 **VTTBOTS**

Lee rolled over, taking a deep breath and assessing his current condition. His broken ribs reminded him that taking a deep breath wasn't a good idea at this time, but he felt remarkably better. He turned his head, spotting Harry across the deck from him still asleep. The lighting was subdued and a quick glance at the clock indicated it was just a little after 0600. He had to chuckle to himself, as he had called it right when he told Jamie that he'd probably sleep right through to the next day.

He was ready for a trip to the head, and noted that he was both IV and monitor free; it was good sign that Seaview's doctor was ready to release him. He sat up slowly, reaching for his ribs and noticing that the terrible pain in his hand that had been part of his life ever since the initiation rite, was only a dull ache now. His hand was sore and itchy, but the toxin's worst appeared to be over. He was grateful for that and stood, making sure his equilibrium was sound; the last thing he needed was to take a tumble and then have to fight his way out of sickbay. Finding himself as well as could be expected for a man with his grocery list of injuries, he decided he'd make it to the head just fine. A white fluffy sickbay issue robe hung beside his bed, invoking a smile as it looked like Jamie was pleased enough with his progress to expect the need for it.

A trip to the head was definitely welcomed after being on IV fluids for nearly twenty-two hours, and he was thrilled to spot his uniform hanging and ready for him to don. He truly appreciated Jamie's attention and availed himself of the shower and the courtesy toiletry kit. When he exited, he was looking and feeling much more like the captain of a nuclear submarine again, well… all except the healing bruises on his face.

"Good morning, Skipper," Jamie greeted.

"Good morning, Jamie. I take it I'm being released?" he replied with a friendly smile.

"Your vitals look good. We kept careful watch and began weaning down the morphine when it appeared you were managing the pain. When you started stirring this morning I removed the IV. How do you feel?"

"Much better," he replied honestly.

"Good. Now you still have some pain meds in your system, so don't be surprised if you feel soreness or pain start to creep back in. Start with aspirin, but if it isn't enough, take these," he said, handing Lee a bottle of codeine. "I'd like you to take it easy for a few days, the pain wore you down and you need to give your body a chance to build back up. I'll authorize you for light duty, but I _do_ mean light; and you know the routine with broken ribs… easy on the ladders and stairs."

"Aye Jamie, and thanks for the uniform," he said with a small appreciative smile. "What about the Admiral?"

"He's about the same as yesterday," Jamie said, his facial expression moving from their light conversation back to guarded concern. Lee's own countenance changed as his brow furled.

"I would have thought he would have been feeling better as well."

"His illness is following the same pattern as most survivors of the wandering spider bite, which is quite remarkable considering he traipsed around the jungle before being rescued," Jamieson reported, shaking his head as he spoke.

"You should have seen him, Jamie; you would have hardly known he was sick. He has a tenacious will, and frankly, we needed it. I'm not sure we would have gotten out alive if I had had to carry him."

"Reminds me of someone else I know," Jamie added, his raised eyebrow accusing his captain of the same trait, as Lee ducked his head and smiled. "At any rate, he'll be my guest until I see his vitals take a turn for the better. If I don't see improvement by this afternoon, I plan on administering another dose of antivenin."

"Sounds serious," Lee observed, looking over at the sleeping admiral who was very much out to the world at present.

"It's not unusual, and you did say he was bitten twice. He might just need a booster to help his body fight the toxin. There was a recent case of a young boy bitten by the very deadly funnel spider who required twenty-one doses. He survived and fully recovered, which is incredible considering the toxin attacks young children so severely."

"So, you're confident he'll recover?" Lee asked with a nod toward Harry.

"Absolutely, his vitals are stable; we just need him to take a turn toward recovery."

Lee breathed a sigh of relief and then smiled at the good news.

"Now Captain, I have just one more prescription for you…"

"I'm headed to the wardroom now," Lee interrupted with a hand raised to dispel any further unnecessary instructions.

"Am I that predictable?" Jamie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes… and thanks," he offered graciously. "I know I'm not the best patient, but I really do feel better this morning."

"That's good to hear, Lee. Now hit the wardroom and remember to take it easy."

"Will do, and I'd like to see the Admiral when he wakes."

"I'll let you know, Captain," Jamieson answered, moving from their easy conversation back to proper naval decorum.

Jamie smiled as the door to sickbay closed behind Seaview's captain, then turned his attention back to Admiral Nelson. He checked his IV and noted the readings on the various monitors as his shoulders heaved at the lack of progress he wanted to see.

"One down," he said, regarding the fact that Lee was up and about, "and one to go," he muttered to himself, deciding that the second dose of antivenin was definitely indicated and headed to his medicine cabinet to make sure he had the proper anti-toxin in stores.

 **VTTBOTS**

 **Stay tuned for the final two chapters tomorrow morning. Subjockey**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **Shocking Revelation**

Lee finished his report to ONI and sat back. He had met Chip for breakfast this morning and found himself to be quite hungry, eating heartily and no doubt making his CMO very happy, then headed to the control room. His presence there was much appreciated, as the crew had already guessed he had been on an ONI assignment, even before he returned with the bruises to prove it. They hadn't known it involved Admiral Nelson until the flying sub docked, and were very grateful to have both back aboard.

He satisfied himself as to the boat's readiness for action and perused the log books, before heading to his cabin to begin his report. Admiral Johnson was expecting the report today, but he needed to word things just right. This was an official report, and he needed to omit certain details without leaving out anything vital to US security.

He picked up the report and scanned the contents, satisfied he had kept his pact with Yupanqui, but he needed to run it by Harry before submitting it. It would be very important for their reports to match, since he was pretty sure that Admiral Nelson would have to submit a report as well.

He checked his watch and frowned, noting it nearly 1100 hours; he expected Harry to be awake by now. That thought was almost immediately followed by the buzz on his intercom.

"Crane," he answered evenly.

"Captain, this is Dr. Jamieson. Admiral Nelson is awake now."

"Very well, Doc, has Dr. Sanders been notified?"

"She's already here, Sir."

"Thanks Jamie, I'll be right down."

Lee sat back and wiped a relieved hand across his mouth. He hadn't realized how tense he had been waiting for Harry to come to. He really hadn't talked to him since returning home and knew a little chat with his best friend was what he needed just now.

He placed his report inside a manila envelope for privacy and headed to sickbay, hoping to see a much improved and healing Admiral Nelson on the mend.

 **VTTBOTS**

A sigh preceded Harry's wakefulness as he opened his eyes decisively, his first sight the bottom of a bunk overhead.

 _Sickbay,_ he remembered silently before realizing he had company. He turned his head to Carolyn's relieved but concerned eyes. She smiled brilliantly after realizing that Harry was quite coherent, as he offered her a small tight-lipped smile.

"Well hello," she greeted, holding his hand and squeezing.

He squeezed back and answered, "Hello yourself; you sure are a beautiful sight to wake up to, much better than the one I thought I'd wake to," he quipped, spotting Seaview's doctor behind her.

"Well, I'd be offended, but I have to agree with you," Jamieson replied with a small chuckle before getting down to business. "How are you feeling, Sir?"

Harry frowned, realizing just how crappy he still felt. "Miserable," he said with a small huff of disappointment. "I was feeling better running from native tribesmen, Will," he added grouchily.

"As I told Captain Crane, the fact that your escape didn't afford you the necessary bed rest, coupled with the physical exertion has set you back a bit. You're stable, but your vitals haven't made a turn for the better yet, so I'm going to administer another dose of antivenin; the added boost should be what your body needs to continue healing."

"How _is_ Lee?" he asked, noting his was the only bunk currently occupied in sickbay.

"On his feet and on light duty," Jamieson replied. "In fact, I expect him any time."

As if on cue, sickbay's door opened as Lee entered with a smile while Jamie helped to prop Harry up with a few pillows behind him.

"Good to see you awake, Admiral," he said, pleased to see Harry lucid, though the color in his face was still a bit off.

"Thanks. You're looking much better," he noted with a half-smile.

"Thank you, Sir, I feel much better. So, what's the diagnosis, Jamie?" Lee asked, turning toward Seaview's doctor.

"I was just explaining to the Admiral that another dose of antivenin is in order. I'm pretty sure he'll be feeling better soon, given bed rest and the proper care."

"That's great," Lee replied obviously pleased. "Are you up for a little pow-wow before I send off my ONI report?" he asked in light humor.

"Of course," Harry replied, glad for a diversion from his health currently on center stage.

"I'll leave you two alone," Carolyn started only to have Lee raise a hand, indicating she should stay.

"I think you'd better stay," he said slightly cryptically, not wanting to involve Jamie in their selected memory for the report.

"I'll leave you to your visit, but not too long, Captain," the doctor advised.

Lee nodded his agreement and pulled another chair over beside Carolyn's. "As agreed, I've written the report with the details of the hidden city omitted. I'd like you both to look it over and determine if you're comfortable citing these facts as the relevant ones. It was my goal to report accurately the events that ONI needs while still staying true to the pact."

"Very well," Harry replied, reaching for the proffered report and extremely content for some semblance of work he could do while in sickbay.

A few minutes later he nodded his approval, showing his ability to speed read while perfectly understanding and assessing the report's content. He handed the report to Carolyn as he spoke.

"I think you covered it well, Lee. As I said before, we were among native tribesmen of a previously uncontacted people, that's all the facts that are necessary for ONI. I don't deem the Incan civilization as a threat to either the US or her South American allies' sovereignty," he added confidently.

Carolyn nodded her approval as well. "It's a little embarrassing that you had to explain about the leader's interest in me," she said with slightly flushed cheeks, "but I suppose it's necessary to explain why we were kept alive and in their care for three days."

Lee offered an understanding smile. "Thanks for your cooperation, I expect you'll be interviewed as well. We still have a very important investigation ahead of us as ONI determines who ordered the hit on Admiral Nelson in the first place."

Carolyn sighed mournfully. "Yes, and Alex's death shouldn't be forgotten. He saved our lives, and I think his home country of Ecuador should be aware of his sacrifice."

"How's the investigation coming?" Harry asked curiously.

"Chip delivered the two devices Sterling secured from the helicopter yesterday. I haven't contacted Johnson yet, I was waiting for this," he explained, placing the report into the envelope. "I hope to have an update once I report. No one but ONI and Admiral Stark knows you're here, and I'd like to keep it that way until we've determined that Sterling acted alone. That being said, I don't expect we'll be leaving these waters for a few days."

Harry sighed in acceptance of Lee's protective actions.

"Well Sir," Lee said standing, "I'll let you two visit without a third wheel about, while I take care of the reporting."

"Fine Lee," Harry said, feeling the weariness of his current condition beginning to creep in and recognizing the wisdom of Will's plan for another dose of anti-toxin.

Lee smiled as he returned the chair to its previous position.

"Don't worry, Lee," Carolyn assured, "The doctor and I will take good care of him."

"I'm counting on it," he replied with a grin and headed out to contact Johnson.

 **VTTBOTS**

Lee took the envelope with him to the control room and headed immediately to the radio shack.

"Sparks, I have a Priority One Security transmission to send via the radio phone," he informed, pulling out the confidential report for Seaview's Communication's Officer. "To ONI, attention Admiral Johnson," he finished.

"Aye Sir, I'll take care of it, Sir."

"Thanks, and pipe me through to Johnson, I'll take it in the Nose."

Sparks acknowledged as Lee made his way through the control room, scanning the stations as he walked and noting the boat was ship-shape as expected. They were currently stationed just forty miles off Pearl Harbor and would remain so until ONI cleaned up the mission. Lee had no intention of broadcasting that Harry was alive and well until he was reasonably sure the danger had passed.

"Chip, I'm going to make a call in the Nose, see that I'm not disturbed."

"Aye Sir," the efficient XO replied, closing the crash doors behind him as Lee leaned against the conference table waiting for his video call. There was always the chance ONI's admiral was unavailable and the call would have to be placed later, but something told him that Johnson had made this mission a priority. His supposition was proven true when the monitor came to life with Johnson's face framed on the screen.

"Commander, you're looking better."

"Aye Sir, thank you, Sir," he replied. "My communication's officer is sending the mission report over now, Sir."

"Very well, now I assume you're interested in the investigation?"

"Aye Sir, Admiral Nelson is currently under the care of our boat's doctor; no one but ONI and Admiral Stark knows he survived the crash. I'd like to keep it that way until we know that the danger has passed."

Johnson raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure that will ever be the case Commander, but we have made progress on the recent threat," Johnson said as Lee leaned forward in interest. "It would seem that the devices Sterling retrieved from the chopper did have a signature of sorts, but I'm afraid it's circumstantial evidence unless we can tie the evidence to the suspect directly."

Lee's brow tightened and his jaw set, not missing the fact that ONI's admiral already had a suspect.

"This isn't the first time we've seen these devices," Johnson continued with a heavy sigh. "The last time was an event that I'm sure you remember well." Johnson paused a moment before continuing. "Last year, a fire at the Nelson Institute of Marine Research resulted in a two alarm-fire. However, three fire trucks arrived at the scene."

Lee's face gave away both his shock and instant recognition of the event as Johnson continued.

"As you are already aware, one fire truck was disabled in route, which was how the real fire crew was incapacitated and replaced by the commandos."

"Logan?" Lee stated more than asked.

"It was a similar device; only in the air the results of disabling certain devices would have been catastrophic. Apparently, he didn't figure on the pilot setting the craft down safely."

"He was counting on a fiery crash landing and a bomb for added insurance to destroy the evidence," Lee agreed before continuing with his next question. "Then he ordered the hit from prison?"

"That would be a sound supposition," Johnson replied coolly.

Lee blew a breath mixed with anger and disbelief at the news. "No wonder Logan panicked and was willing to pay a high-priced hit man like Sterling to make sure that the devices were removed."

"Yes, but I'm afraid that leaves us with two problems," Johnson said, his face serious and his eyes piercing.

"How he knew that the helicopter landed, rather than a catastrophic crash that would have destroyed the evidence?" Lee recited easily.

"Yes, and the second is perhaps even more troubling," Johnson added, "as it appears officials have failed to freeze _all_ his assets. Apparently, he is still well-able to fund his orders, and from prison no less."

Lee nodded, working to keep his anger in check. "I can't say I'm surprised, Sir. His life as a mega-rich philanthropist was only a cover for his under-world activities, even if they weren't able to prove it at the trial."

Johnson nodded his agreement. "At any rate, just because the same devices were used to disable both the fire truck and helicopter doesn't prove his involvement, only that the same source was used. I'm afraid it's just circumstantial evidence, which takes us back to the first problem."

"How he knew the helicopter landed before the explosion," Lee stated, clearly thinking through the question as he spoke. "Do you suspect one of our own, Sir?"

"It's certainly possible, but the emergency beacon was first monitored in Ecuador. Frankly, it could have been any number of possibilities; from a bought air traffic controller, to a separate tracking device attached to the helo."

"They definitely had someone on the ground to install the devices in the first place," Lee offered, and personally believing that a tracking device had been installed.

"Exactly, but at any rate the investigation has now been turned over to Naval Investigative Services. It will be NIS's job to answer these questions, including who installed the devices; but unless we get lucky and someone talks, I'm afraid we won't have anything to pin on Logan except motivation; and until we locate those hidden assets, we can't even pin 'opportunity' on him."

"Then you were right, Sir, the threat isn't over."

"Perhaps not, but Logan is a sly tactician. I doubt very seriously he'll make another attempt on Nelson so soon after this failure," Johnson surmised.

Lee sighed, knowing that the matter was out of his hands now, and that Logan had won this round… at least until NIS came up with hard evidence, a thought that didn't sit well with him.

"And what about Sterling, Sir?" he said, shifting to the other loose end.

"That's a matter I will be working closely with NIS on as well. So far, it appears he was working independently, but the investigation is in its early stages. He hid his tracks well, and his known bank accounts show no anomalies. We gather he traveled under at least one alias since his passport showed no connection to known hits. However, we have a lot of missions to backtrack through since he admitted to completing some jobs while on assignment with ONI. It's a hell of a can of worms that was opened. Our goal is to not only close the book on his notorious acts, but to solve some cold cases as well."

Lee nodded; the idea that a fellow ONI agent had used his cover and access from his job of serving his country in the field of espionage was unsettling and made him sick to his stomach.

"So, what's next, Sir?"

"You've completed your mission Commander. Not only did you rescue Nelson and the civilian, but in the course of your mission you uncovered and neutralized a deadly double agent moonlighting as the most dangerous and deadly hit men in the underworld. Your job is done. I'll keep you informed on relevant progress in the cases, but it's time to stand down and let NIS do their job. As for Nelson, diligence is always prudent and we'll make sure that Logan knows he's our number one suspect. We'll make him sweat it out as much as possible, but I doubt very seriously he'll make the mistake of a quick retaliation. And I must remind you that though the initial hit was placed on Nelson, that _you_ were added to the second hit job. I'm afraid you'll both have to watch your backs until we can prove to a judge why Logan's calls, correspondence, and visitors require constant monitoring. Oh, and Commander," Johnson said, his mood changing instantly as his eyes bored into Lee the seriousness of his next words. "Stay away from Logan, _that_ is a direct order," he added strongly, and leaving no doubt that disregarding this order would result in severe consequences.

Lee straightened. "Aye Sir."

"Be patient, Lee," Johnson added, softening his stance upon noting that his point had been received loud and clear. "Sooner or later he'll make a mistake, he's already made one," Johnson said as Lee raised an eyebrow.

"Sir?"

"When he sent Sterling after you, thinking he could take out one of ONI's best without repercussions," Johnson said in an open compliment.

Lee didn't have time to respond before the admiral spoke again.

"Johnson out."

The screen darkened as Lee's shoulders rounded at the thought that Logan was sitting in a prison and still actively running his underworld dealings. Furthermore, the idea that his hatred for Harry had prompted him to carry out a vengeful act resulting in the helicopter pilot's death while putting Carolyn's life in peril filled him with contempt. He lowered his head, before pushing off the conference table and walking to Seaview's windows, seeking some solace for his troubled mind. Even the peaceful water pressing against the herculite transparent steel did little to ease his mood as he contemplated the very real life and death struggle he and Harry had weathered, not to mention the fact that Carolyn almost got shanghaied into the Incan version of a shot-gun wedding.

He breathed in deeply, realizing that he needed to talk to Harry and almost stepped away, before feeling himself compelled to place a hand on the bulkhead between the two windows. His palm flattened against the cold titanium hull as he felt the vibrations of Seaview's life beneath his hand. He closed his eyes and soaked in the feel, letting his gray lady speak to him, reminding him that though the way had been far, he was finally home… they _all_ were; for that he could be grateful.

"Thanks girl," he said with a small smile and turned on his heels, opening the crash doors to the soft hums and beeps of an active control room.

"Report Mr. Morton," he ordered, easing back into his role of submarine commander and leaving the investigation to NIS, as Johnson ordered.

"Aye Sir, all systems green and ready to answer bells at your command…"


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **A Beacon Home**

Lee stood back with his arms folded in front of him as Dr. Jamieson checked over his patient; Jamie's smile and easy going demeanor giving away his satisfaction at Harry's improvement.

"I'd say that second dose of antivenin is starting to do its work nicely," the doctor commented.

"Good, because I'm ready for my own bunk," Harry replied, hoping that he could throw around his stars and the fact that his name was on the Institute that Seaview belonged to; but as expected Dr. Will Jamieson wasn't a push-over.

"Sorry Admiral, while you're on the road to recovery, your vitals just don't warrant release just yet."

"Harrumph," he growled, spotting Lee in the background. "You released Captain Crane," he argued, sounding less like an admiral at present and much more like an adolescent not getting his way.

"Not until the bullet ant's toxin dissipated and the pain was under control," Jamie replied.

Lee's smile grew; he knew exactly how the admiral felt. He hated being cooped up here as well, but he also knew that Harry was sicker than he wanted to admit.

"But," Jamie added, trying to offer Harry hope, "If you continue to show progress throughout the night, I may be able to release you to your cabin tomorrow morning."

"Why that's great news!" Carolyn exclaimed. "Isn't it Harriman?"

Harry smiled for Carolyn, but it was obvious that he wasn't happy. He eventually let it go, but fully intended to hold Jamie to his word.

Jamieson smiled and stepped back. "He's all yours, Captain," the doctor said with a satisfied smile, very pleased to see his patient taking a turn for the better, and leaving the trio to their privacy.

"What does he mean by that?" Harry asked.

"I've got some news about the investigation," Lee said, unfolding his arms as his face turned solemn.

"Maybe I should leave you two," Carolyn started.

"No, please stay," Lee said as he drew another chair closer to the bunk. "It concerns you as well."

Harry's face matched Lee's, but he had perked up considerably, very interested in the subject and hoping to break the boredom of resting and sleeping in the process. He raised an eyebrow, inviting Lee to continue.

"The devices do have a trail to follow, and we think we know who was behind the sabotage and bomb placed aboard the helicopter."

Carolyn's relief was palpable. "Then you can arrest him?"

"I'm afraid not," Lee answered.

"But _why_ , if you know who tried to kill Harriman?"

"Because he's already in prison," Lee replied evenly, and with more than a hint of disgust.

"Logan!" Harry all but spat out, his quick wit suddenly putting two and two together.

"Aye," Lee nodded. "It was the same type of device he used to disable the fire truck and gain access to NIMR, but we haven't got any proof to tie it to him directly. It's circumstantial evidence at this point; ONI is equally concerned that it appears he has assets that the investigators didn't seize during the trial."

"That's obvious," Harry replied.

"I don't understand; who's Logan?" Carolyn asked bewildered.

"A very dangerous man, hiding behind his wealth and elegant living to conceal his many connections in the underworld," Harry explained. "Last year, he was nearly successful at stealing a great work of art for his private collection."

"He blames the Admiral for his plans falling apart and his subsequent incarceration," Lee said filling her in.

"You're talking about the attempted heist of the Mona Lisa!" she exclaimed. "And _you_ were the undisclosed naval officer that captured him?" she asked incredulously.

"Not just me, Lee as well, which is why I gather you were added to the hit?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lee nodded. "Apparently, Logan had someone monitoring the emergency beacon, or more likely another tracking device on board. ONI thinks that once they realized the helicopter didn't crash, someone got nervous that the bomb alone wouldn't destroy the evidence."

"So, they hired Sterling to make sure the job was done," Harry deduced.

"And to remove the evidence if it survived," Lee finished.

"It's insane," Carolyn said sadly. "And Alex was caught in the middle of it and died because of this man's need for revenge!"

Harry patted her arm understandably. "Yes, he was willing to kill the entire occupants, including you, but he's not insane. He's an evil, self-important, egomaniac that puts his desires above everyone else's," Harry finished very much disgusted.

"At any rate, Admiral Johnson is turning over the investigation to NIS, in the hopes of securing the evidence he needs to warrant Logan's loss of privacy in his visitations and correspondence. Until then, there's nothing we can do… it's out of my hands now, I've received direct orders to stay out of the investigation and _away_ from Logan," Lee informed with a hint of disappointment; had he not received those orders he would have probably visited Logan just to rattle his cage and deliver his own threat should he come after Harry again.

"And well you should, Lee," Harry replied, adding his own unspoken order with his eyes. The Admiral knew Lee was tenaciously protective of him, and that his desire to end the threat would be dangerous for Lee's career. "Logan has lost this round; he'll lick his wounds for a while before attempting anything else. Any plan of his will be as grandiose as his ego," Harry surmised.

Lee nodded. "That's what Johnson believes as well. But Sir, how can you say he lost? He's getting away with murder and _attempted_ murder on not only you and me, but Carolyn here as well," he asked somewhat frustrated.

"He lost because his plan didn't work. For all his money and devious scheming, he wasn't able to pull off his objective. For his ego, that's a major blow."

Lee nodded, acquiescing to Harry's reasoning and wisdom.

"Johnson's going to make sure that he knows we're onto him. Perhaps that will add a little salt to his wounds," Lee added.

"But Alex deserves justice," Carolyn interjected sadly.

"He'll get it, Carolyn… someday Logan will be held accountable for Alex's death. Until then we'll have to be patient," Harry said with an understanding squeeze of her hand.

"And diligent as well," Lee added. "Though I'm inclined to believe that you're right, Logan will lay low for a while." Lee sighed. "I guess I have no reason to keep us stationed on the bottom now."

Harry raised an eyebrow in question.

Lee smiled, caught in his protective state as unofficial body guard to Admiral Harriman Nelson. "I've had us sort of sequestered on the bottom just outside of Pearl, until I was sure the threat to your life was under control."

"I see Captain," Harry said with a thin smile, recognizing Lee's propensity to watch over him. "And what about Sterling?" he asked, ready to gloss over Lee's overprotective tendencies… for now.

"ONI and NIS will be working very closely in that investigation, hoping to gather connections as well as solve cold cases," he informed matter-of-factly and without giving Carolyn more information than she was already aware of.

"Then I'd say the only thing left to do…" Harry started.

"Is for you to get better," Carolyn interjected with a soft grin that hinted at more if they had been alone.

"Well, I think that's my cue to leave," Lee said, standing and returning the chair to its original place. "I'm going to keep us stationed here tonight, and then return to Pearl tomorrow morning."

"Oh? Do you still have business in Pearl?" Harry asked.

"ONI wants a debrief and we have a dinner invitation to make good on," Lee replied with a smile, then filling Harry in as he continued. "Admiral Stark invited us to a dinner in honor of your rescue, and he's one person I definitely don't want to disappoint," he added with a chuckle.

" _All_ of us?" Harry asked incredulously, fully aware that Jiggs Stark rarely dined with juniors unless they were there operating in the capacity of an aide.

"Aye Sir, and I'm not the only one on the invite list," he chuckled. "Chip was _ordered_ to attend as well."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Well, we mustn't disappoint the ComSubPac, mustn't we?" he asked with his own chuckle.

"No Sir," Lee replied, chuckling lightly as he left sickbay.

 **VTTBOTS**

Carolyn placed her hand along Harry cheek, caressing fondly it as he woke from a long restorative nap.

"Wow," he said with a raised eyebrow at the brightly colored Hawaiian print sundress she wore. It was short sleeved and modest enough to wear aboard the submarine, but definitely hung nicely on her curves. "I don't remember anything like _that_ in stores," he mumbled with a fiendish smile.

"Patterson bought it for his girl; he was gracious enough to offer it to me when he saw me walking around in an oversized chambray and dungarees." She shrugged her shoulders whimsically, "I guess we're about the same size; I promised to replace it when we got back to Pearl," she added.

"That'll be tomorrow," Harry said with a hint of disappointment. "At least I'll be out of bed and in a uniform."

"But still resting," she admonished and then sighed with a heavy heart.

Harry reached up and fingered away a loose hair from her cheek. "You're headed to your next project soon, aren't you?"

"Yes," her shoulders heaving slightly. "It was on my schedule even before the Ecuador Conference."

Harry nodded. "I'm going to miss you, Carolyn. I've gotten used to you being around," he added with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I feel the same, Harriman, but you gave us good advice the night before our helicopter ride."

"To navigate these waters slowly?" Harry asked rhetorically.

"You know as well as I do that as soon as you're well, you'll be off sailing the seas for weeks or months at a time."

"That's true," Harry agreed.

"But I'm willing to navigate these new waters with you; we have something special, Harriman. Surely it can survive two Type-A personalities with separate careers on opposite sides of the world."

Harry raised her hand to his lips and kissed gently. "My thoughts exactly, Carolyn; neither one of us is ready to give up our chosen fields and both of our careers keep us away from home for extended periods of time, but that doesn't mean we can't have or shouldn't pursue this relationship."

Carolyn smiled, her eyes glistening. "That's what I want too, and you know, Harriman? You're a bigger catch than an Incan King," she said with a grin.

Harry smiled, her joke about choosing him over Yupanqui meaning a great deal to him. His smile suddenly turned devious as he waggled his eyebrows.

"If only we had that dress," he quipped, to her exaggerated roll of the eyes.

"Harriman, you're _impossible_!" she exclaimed with laughter, as the two enjoyed each other's company, knowing that soon she would be on assignment half the world away, with Harry more than likely sailing in the opposite direction.

 **VTTBOTS**

"So, are you and Carolyn getting serious?" Jiggs asked Harry as he took a sip from his glass; the dinner he promised to celebrate Harry's rescue had turned into a party and was well underway on the terrace overlooking the ocean at the Officer's Club, secured especially for this little get-together. The guest list had been slightly expanded to include Seaview's doctor, Dr. Jamieson. Jamie was currently conversing with other guests, most old friends of both of the admirals.

Harry looked over the top of his glass at Carolyn visiting with Jiggs' wife, Eleanor. Carolyn's head tossed back as she laughed, her eyes twinkling and the lines in her face delightfully expressing her joy as something in their conversation tickled her. He kept his face even and his mouth held tightly closed, before taking another drink, effectively avoiding the question as if Jiggs hadn't asked it all.

"It's not _me_ that wants to know, mind you," Jiggs explained. "It's Eleanor, well you know how _she_ is," he said with a nod her way.

"Eleanor is the picture of perfect discretion, Jiggs. I doubt very seriously she coaxed you into asking me that," Harry said, his brow rising, challenging his old friend to deny it.

Jiggs laughed heartily. "You know me all too well, Harriman. Now, come on, you can tell me. Are you two getting serious?"

Harry looked him in the eye, took another drink and decided to give his busy body friend of over thirty years something to work with.

"Let's just say that we've agreed to navigate the waters slowly and see where it leads us," he said with a nod, indicating that was all he was going to get.

Jiggs laughed again, clearly pleased with himself. "I knew it!" he declared, barely avoiding a good old fashioned hand slap on the knee, before turning his conversation in another direction. "So, how are you feeling, Harriman?"

"Oh, just about to par. I hate to admit it, Jiggs, but that spider sure did pack a punch in its bite."

Jiggs nodded, having been told the entire, albeit, _censored_ story just after Harry's debrief with ONI. His mood changed to something much more solemn as he looked across the terrace at the tall, dark-haired captain of the Seaview. His bruises were fading, but still noticeable, while his hand was lightly bandaged. He stood tall and erect, not giving away the fact that his ribs were wrapped in ace bandages under his uniform, or that gauze still covered his healing arm.

"You know, Harriman, Johnson told me he was good," he said, with a tilt of his head toward Lee. "He told me he was the best he had, in fact," he added, his lips curling in thought before continuing. "I wasn't sure about it though… not until I saw the sheer determination in his eyes. That's when I knew he was going to find you and bring you home."

Harry's half-smile and twinkling eyes gave away his pride in the young man. "He's an extraordinary agent, Jiggs, and the best damn sub commander in the fleet," he added confidently.

"Well now, he's already convinced me of _that_ ," Jiggs said, before elbowing Harry. "But if you tell him that I'll categorically deny it!"

Harry smiled, it was Jiggs' way and it had served both him and the US Navy well for over thirty years now.

"And what do you think of Seaview's second in command?" Harry asked, shifting Jiggs' attention from Lee to Chip, another fine snag from the navy.

"Morton? Huh, I can't figure him out, Harriman. He'd have his own boat if he went back to active duty. Hell, we could fast track Crane to an admiral and Morton to commanding a Boomer," he huffed in true Jiggs Stark form. "What the hell have you got that I haven't, Harriman?" he asked in mock exasperation.

"Seaview, Jiggs… Seaview," Harry replied, lifting his glass as the two old friends raised their drinks to their camaraderie as much as their conversation.

The mood mellowed out as Jiggs took a good swig, sloshing around the last swallow in the bottom of his glass as he looked over at Morton and Crane.

"You know Jiggs," Harry said, considering Seaview's Captain and XO, "there's nothing those two wouldn't do for each other."

"Or for _you_ ," Jiggs added as quickly as Harry had left off.

Harry smiled, his lips tight and his eyes twinkling; Jiggs hadn't told him anything he didn't know full well. He sighed in extreme satisfaction, then held his glass up, also sporting one last swallow.

"Sounds like a couple of fellas _I_ know," he said in a nod toward their own friendship. Jiggs smiled, agreeing completely as they threw back the liquor in a heartfelt toast.

 **VTTBOTS**

Lee watched the two admirals in their easy conversation, sometimes serious, other times filled with jovial laughter, but all the time filled with the special closeness a friendship of many years filled with trials and hard fought victories had won for them.

His thoughts turned instantly toward Chip, a friend of equal caliber; the two were more like brothers than anything. A faint smile crossed his face as he considered his own good fortune to have Chip Morton as a friend, brother, and the best XO in the Navy serving under him.

"So, what are you thinking about?" Chip asked noticing Lee's distant gaze and casually taking a drink, as they made the small talk gatherings like this were made of.

"A couple of things, actually," Lee said, turning his attention completely to his best friend. "I haven't had the time… no that's not it," he corrected himself. "I haven't _made_ the time to thank you, Chip. There's no way we could have made it into Ecuadorian territory; Harry would have succumbed to the illness no matter how much will he has, and I was barely coping with my injuries. We had been given safe passage to the river; but there would have been no guarantee that the next tribe wouldn't have killed us outright."

Chip offered an understanding nod of the head and smiled slightly. "I was glad to help, Lee," he offered graciously.

"It's not enough for me to let that pass without saying more, Chip," Lee said, hoping no one would come and crash this little conversation just yet. He really wanted to say what needed to be said.

"I asked you to do something that could have ruined your career, I'm not proud of that; but I knew I could count on you and that's something that means more to me than you'll ever know."

"I think I _do_ know, Lee," Chip said, his words accentuated by his own strong feelings. "You went after the Admiral, and you know there isn't anything I wouldn't do for either him _or_ you… but I know without a shadow of a doubt, that if it had been me… you would have been there as well."

Lee nodded and swallowed hard, barely getting out his next words. "Without a doubt," Lee affirmed as the two locked eyes solemnly, before allowing the heavy moment to pass in a light chuckle.

"So, what was the other thing you were thinking?" Chip asked, moving the conversation on.

"That it was a long journey… and it's good to be home," he said with satisfaction.

Their weighty conversation was ended however, as Jiggs cleared his throat loudly, effectively garnering all their attention just as well as the politer version of tapping silverware on a glass.

"The staff tells me that dinner is about to be served, but before we retire to the dining room, I'd like to propose a toast," he said with an arm around his wife. Likewise, Carolyn had found her way back to Harry's side, her eyes twinkling at her pleasure to be on his arm. The small group of invited guests gathered round as Jiggs continued.

"A toast to Admiral Harriman Nelson!" he proclaimed. "The sea couldn't take him, nor the wilds of the Amazon forest," he boldly declared, as Harry dipped his head in embarrassment to the group's, 'Hear, hear.' "And to Carolyn, whom I'm told has him wrapped around his little finger," he said to a soft flow of laughter. "And to the brave men who rescued him," he said raising his glass high. "I salute you all," he added with more than a bit of emotion.

The group responded with another, "Hear, hear!" of agreement before partaking in the toast.

"Speech! Speech!" someone called from among the guests, calling on Harry to say something as a waiter refilled champagne glasses all around.

Harry sighed, looking out among the small gathering of friends. He reached to place an affectionate hand on Carolyn's as she held his arm, and patted warmly, then smiled just as warmly at Jiggs and Eleanor. Next, his attention settled on his command team; two young men of exceptional character, who had proven themselves over and over in their own heroic deeds. It wasn't his way to be overly sentimental in a group, so instead, he raised his glass and returned an elegant reply.

"Thank you, it's good to be among friends… some old, and some new, but _all_ true," he said as the group expressed their approval of his words before dying down to hear the rest of Admiral Nelson's toast.

Harry sighed. "Our journey was filled with peril," he said, making strong eye contact with both Lee and Chip as Carolyn squeezed his arm, while Harry paused and took a deep breath. "And though the way home was far; it was you, our friends and family, whose friendship and concern guided us home like a beacon."

A soft flow of approval followed, before Harry raised his glass and they all drank together, completing the elegant and gracious toast before retreating to the dining hall for dinner.

 **VTTBOTS**

Lee stood in the Nose watching the swirls of ocean pressing against Seaview's herculite windows. They were on their way home to Santa Barbara and it was late at night. The floodlights were illuminated, creating a deep azure blue ocean, but everything outside of the lights' reach was dark blue as the great submarine cut a path through the ocean depths to her home port. The crash doors were closed, save for about two feet so he could hear the sounds from the control room; those sounds were always as comforting as the sight out the Admiral's Front Porch. It was peaceful here, something he needed just now as he privately dealt with the fall-out from the mission. In particular, the fact that Logan had hired a hit on Harry, _Damn near succeeding_ , he added silently, barely keeping his anger in check.

He was deep in thought, but not so much as to not notice the sound of someone stepping down the stairway. By the soft pads, he deduced it was the Admiral and turned, offering him a sincere smile.

"Good evening, Sir," he greeted.

"Good evening, Lee," Harry returned. "I was hoping I'd find you here."

"Something you need to speak to me about?" Lee asked, thinking Harry wanted to discuss Seaview or NIMR business.

"Yes," Harry replied, moving to the conference table and inviting Lee to join him there. "I'm afraid we haven't had much time to talk when Carolyn was here," he said with a small smile her name unwillingly invoked. They had said their goodbyes at the Honolulu Airport when Carolyn left for home to prepare for her next field assignment off Gibraltar. Though he found it hard to say goodbye, he was satisfied that they were approaching this relationship in a healthy fashion. They were both driven by their careers and their passion thereof, but neither was ready, nor willing, to walk away from the passion of their hearts either.

"That's all right, Sir," he replied to Harry's raised hand.

"No, it's not all right, Lee. There are some things that I needed to say to you… things that were frankly, easier to ignore as I recovered and with Carolyn here to keep me occupied."

Lee's brow furled slightly; but he didn't interrupt Harry, giving him time to articulate what he wanted to say.

"I uh… told our little group at Jiggs' party that it was their friendship and concerns that guided us home, but that wasn't entirely true," he said.

"Admiral…"

"Just let me finish, Lee," he said, taking a deep breath in. "Lad, when I read your report to ONI I was overwhelmed at the obstacles you overcame to get to us. And I'm quite sure that had you not prevailed, that neither Carolyn nor I would be here today. Even if we had survived Sterling's attempt on our lives, I was heading to the mountain to make the satellite call. We, of course, would have never made it, since the mountain I was headed towards would have taken us to the hidden city. At best, we would have been Yupanqui's guests for a very long time, at least until I figured a way to escape; and by then, there's a good chance Carolyn would have been shanghaied into marrying the king."

"There's no way you could have known about the Incan City," Lee countered.

"Yes, I know, but the fact remains that I owe you not only my life, but Carolyn's as well," he said with a swallow. Harry lowered his head, "Jiggs told me that Sterling reported your chute never opened and for a time, ONI thought you were dead… you could have easily died crash landing in that tree."

"I've got a hard head, Harry," Lee replied with a smile.

Harry smiled weakly, but it soon faded with the thought of his next words. "I don't know what I would have done if you had died trying to save me, Lee," he said, laying it all out plainly.

Lee's smile faded, matching Harry's solemn mood.

"And then that initiation rite," Harry continued, his voice cracking slightly. "Damn it, Lee! I would have taken that a thousand times over to keep you from suffering for my sake."

"Harry," Lee said, interrupting any further regrets the admiral might have. "You've got to know by now that wild horses couldn't have kept me away from that mission… and that initiation rite? Well, what I said in the king's dining hall still stands… I'm glad it _wasn't_ you. We made it through together, and you pulled more than your own weight. I told Chip that I don't know how you traipsed through the jungle; hell, you barely broke a sweat and I know you were just as ill then as you were in sickbay. And Sir… even if you could have somehow reached through the miles and ordered me to stay away; well, I'm afraid I would have had to have mutinied… _again_ ," the last word he added with a smile, referring to last year's incident. "But I would have gladly disobeyed that order, even knowing _exactly_ what was ahead," he added with conviction.

Harry swallowed, consciously trying to dispel the lump in his throat, and nodded. "Then I guess what it boils down to, Lad, is that I want to say, 'Thank you'."

For Lee, there was never a question of whether he should go; he knew he would never hesitate to put himself in harm's way to protect the Admiral, but he also knew what Harry needed from him just now.

"You're welcome, Harry," he replied graciously with a soft smile, before turning back toward the window. "You know, I was thinking about your toast the other night; about the way home being far," Lee said, sharing his own introspective thoughts. "Through-out that entire mission, in the middle of the largest rainforest in the world, I was struck by how far away home was; but there was something keeping me fighting to get back… to get _you_ back," he added, stopping to look appreciatively around the Nose. "My life aboard Seaview… as her captain… and working with you, _that_ was the beacon for me. _That_ was what kept me fighting."

Harry sighed heavily, reaching over and patting Lee's shoulder as he stood and faced Seaview's windows, clearly overwhelmed with Lee's words. Lee sat a moment more to give Harry the time he needed before joining him at the window, both staring out at the depths of the Pacific Ocean as they reined in the emotions of their heavy conversation. They stood in companionable silence for another few minutes, allowing the peace of Seaview's windows to spell over them before Harry broke the silence, his voice rough and full of emotion.

"It's good to be home, Lad."

"Aye Sir… it's good to be home."

 **The End**

 **VTTBOTS**

 **Episode Credits:** _ **Mutiny,**_ **S1E18 by William Read Woodfield; _The Buccaneer_ , S1E22 by William Welch  
**

 **Thanks to everyone who took the time to read my story, I sincerely hope you enjoyed the adventure. A big thanks to those who Reviewed, Favorited and Followed with Story and Author Alerts; your feedback is very much appreciated and goes a long way in helping to encourage the next story. Special thanks to Team Beta for the outstanding job in helping me fine-tune the finished product.**

 **Until the next time, I wish you smooth sailing and hope you'll join me again for another voyage soon.**


End file.
